The Sinner and the Saint
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen’s and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course. Slash. EC/CH I haven't seen one
1. Chapter 1

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too.

* * *

A: N- So this is my first story… and I am going to start by saying, honestly, do not expect fast updates. In addition, I do have a beta reader (Prince of Synful Shadows) but do not expect the writing to be perfect. I am not a huge fan of Twilight so do not expect every detail to be perfect. I actually do not understand what the fuss is about, and why Twilight is so big. Then again, you're talking to a Harry Potter fan and rumor has it the Twilight and Harry Potter fans don't really like each other. Oh and my knowledge for Twilight is extremely limited where as I have not read past the 2nd book.

Chris and Wyatt are my two favorite characters in Charmed, so yes this is a story the revolves around Chris. Wyatt will be in it, but he is not going to be Mr. Almighty-big-brother. No matter how many people do not Melinda, I seriously do not mind the girl, so yes she will be in the story too. However, she is not going to play a big part in the plot. Piper and Leo however… okay I do not hate them. I quite like them… but it is excessively easy to write them as being bad parents to Chris… I have no idea why but it just is. I mean, honestly Piper paid little to no attention to baby Chris in the last two seasons and Leo was a bad father in the past future so maybe he'd try to protect Chris too much and become an overprotective parent (which isn't always bad). Phoebe and Paige are not going to play a huge part in the story for the main reason that I do not feel like writing them in. For all you Prue fans, however, her and Andy will be in it. I am not so sure about Bianca though.

For the Twilight characters… Alice and Jasper are my favorite characters out of the series and for the main purpose of, that they are not excessively glamorized. Rosalie is awesome being her bad ass self, her and Chris are going to get a long fine in this story. Emmett is also cool, and I picture him as the big brother type which would be a little like Wyatt. Edward I was not a huge fan of but I can probably get around the whole 'perfect guy' thing and make his character slightly decent in my mind. Bella is a whole other story… to be blunt I hate her. Bella is annoying as hell and I have no problem in saying it. Therefore, she will be in the story… but she will be her annoying 'oh-Edward why'd you leave me? Woe is me!' self. Carlisle is awesome so he will be in it. Esme is cool too so she will become a 'mother' of sorts to Chris where Piper cannot.

Now that I have wasted precious space complaining and explaining to everyone the characters, I shall carry on with the prologue… if I can even write one now. I have just taken up a whole page with this…

* * *

**Prologue**

It was raining when it happened. Another demon attack and I was getting angry. Everything was too much for me to handle. Mom and dad would not let me leave the manor while the rest of the family went hunting for the demon that attacked. I spun the cord of the phone loosely in my hand feeling the familiar feeling of some thing prying into my mind and smiled softly. I should have been used to Wyatt's antics by now. He was one of the only people in the family that still noticed me. I was glad for what I had done to save him. He was good now, and even when he was not he never purposely hurt me.

I knew that I was taking advantage of the situation but I did not really care. Grandpa told me to call him whenever I needed him, and that is what I did. Dad knew I did not feel right being stuck in a house with people who were constantly fighting either each other or someone/something else. It hurt when no one came to me for help… anyone but Wyatt that was. They could flaunt their powers… I could not.  
I had told very little people what I was planning. Wyatt, dad, a few of my closest friends and they all agreed that it was for the best. I swallowed and pressed the speed dial for grandpa's cell. He picked up on the third ring; I took a deep breath and dived into the uncharted waters that was Forks, Washington.

* * *

**Chapter one**

"…_The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want…"_

**-You Found Me- The Fray

* * *

  
**

The day I left was probably the hardest day of my life. It was no lie when it was said that I was a momma's boy. Mom had been sobbing her eyes out when dad told her that I was planning on leaving. She tried to convince me not to go, but I could not _not_ go. I had to escape the constant nagging that I was not good enough for them. That I was not good enough for the Halliwell legacy. It was hard saying goodbye to Dad but after promising to write every day and call every week we said our goodbyes. Melinda hugged me and said goodbye, quickly going back up to her room.

By far the hardest person to leave was Wyatt. He was my rock, my reason for staying in San Francisco for as long as I had. However, there were too many bad memories surrounding the place I had in one time called a home. I had stayed up all night talking with him and after promising thousands of times to call him everyday, email and text he hugged me once last time not even bothering to hide his tears as I walked onto the terminal for the airplane to Washington. The lady gave me a weird look as I handed her my ticket noticing that I was all by myself. Contrary to popular belief I was seventeen, no need for that look. I smiled slightly at her before climbing onto the plane and glancing over my shoulder, waving goodbye to my brother, the only one who was brave enough to come see me off. I smiled and ignored the prickling at the tip of my eyes before taking my seat, and plugging my ears with my headphones. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Victor Bennet was the most excited he had been in a long time. When Chris had called and asked him if he still had that spare room, he could not help but feel like an excited child. When he found out why, however, he wanted to tear his daughters head off her shoulders and shake her firmly out of her clueless behavior. Not good enough? Chris was damned well good enough for any magical family. In Victor's eyes, Chris was as, if not better, then Wyatt when it came to magic. He saved their whole family; he _died_ to protect his brother.  
Chris would not have to worry about any of that here. He was sure of it. He would make sure that Chris was treated like any other person, magical or not. He was his grandson and damn it he was going to take care of him as if he was his son.

* * *

I still was not sure if I would like it here in Forks, but I knew I needed to try it. I flipped open my cell phone, still no reception. I smiled fondly as I went through the pictures, causing the prickling sensation to appear again. I did not push it away this time as I found one of my brother and me. I laughed; it had been my last birthday when that was taken. Wyatt had just shown up at the house after slipping outside in the pouring rain, he had dragged me out with him when I laughed at him. He pushed me into a mud pile. Dad had taken the picture at the perfect time; I was pulling Wyatt down beside me, Wyatt in mid fall. I smiled sadly, as I flipped to the video plugging my headphones into the whole in my phone. My friends had made me a goodbye video that I had refused to watch fearing that I would cry. Our last group picture flashed on the screen and I had to stop it from playing any more, leaning my elbows on my knees and my head falling into my hands.

"It's hard isn't it?" I glanced to my right where some girl sat beside me. Who the hell was she?  
"Yeah." I muttered hoping she would just go away. Right… she was stuck sitting near me. She had smiled at me when she sat down having tear streaks down her face. She did not look like she had been crying now. I flipped my phone closed with a sigh. I could not watch it now. It was too hard.  
"So… where are you from?" She asked again, with a little bit more confidence.  
I barely spared her a look. "San Francisco." Honestly… isn't that where the flight was from? How more stupid can you get?  
"Mmm… Where are you going?" She asked again, twirling her thumbs together. I suppressed the urge to sigh.

"Washington." I muttered staring at my phone, what I would not give for a random text message right now so that I could have a plausible reason for ignoring the girl.  
She smiled. "Me too!" I almost rolled my eyes. The flight was San Francisco to Washington… it said so _right on the ticket_.  
"Great." I answered with a smile of my own, sarcasm dripping in my voice. Who ever said I was not good at acting, I was damn well good at it. I spent a past life lying in order to live; I should be used to it by now. She obviously did not notice the sarcasm.  
"What part of Washington are you going to?" _Maybe I won't be the only new person there. _I heard her thoughts echo.  
I swallowed. "Forks." I forced out. It sounded nicer then I expected.

_Thank God. _Did that mean what I think it means? "Oh my God! Me too!" _Fuck_, I thought. I could almost hear the fan girly shriek behind those words.  
"Great." I said sarcastically. Of _course,_ it was Forks; the fates truly do hate me.

* * *

"Victor?" A hesitant voice said to the old man's right.  
"Chief Swan?" He asked coming face to face with Forks' lead police officer. His mustache shook with laughter. Victor smiled at the younger man.  
He mused his dark brown hair with his hand. "Your boy coming today?" He asked.  
Victor smiled at the mention of Chris. "You bet. And I'm guessing Bella's coming today too?" Chief Swan looked nervous.  
"Yeah. Problem is… I have no idea how to take care of a kid."  
"Me neither." Victor said. "I didn't raise my girls."  
"Flight 203 has arrived." A nice woman said to the two of them watching as they checked their watches.  
"They're early." Chief Swan observed. Victor nodded and thanked the woman who he had asked to tell him the moment the plane landed.

* * *

_Finally. _I thought nodding to something that the girl had said. What was her name…? Bella?

"And then I told mom that it would be fine if I came to live with dad here in Forks and that I'd write her everyday and here I am." Her brown eyes sparkled whenever she talked about her mother. Another mental note made.

I stood up when the flight attendant told us to and reached up for my carry on bag, removing it out of the alcove and stuffing my phone in my pocket. Sadly, Bella was walking behind me. Seriously, what did I do to piss the fates off so much? I thought the leprechauns _liked_ our family. _Now where would he be?_ I asked myself as I picked up the rest of my bags and ignored the look Bella sent me when I left her to fend for herself.

I bit my lip in thought; I hadn't seen grandpa in over a year… where could he-? "Chris?" A voice broke through my searching. My gaze fell to a man with gray hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing brown dress pants and a white polo shirt. _Grandpa_. A recognition. A smile slowly formed on my face as I threw my arms around the older man. No more magic. No more hiding. No more anything.

* * *

We left soon after that, grandpa saying goodbye to some guy with a bushy mustache. Grandpa's car was the same one that I had remembered from the last time Wyatt and I visited. A dark blue Neon, I loved the car. The town I did not remember at all. It was, of course, raining, that much was to be expected. It looked like a town out of a storybook, so tiny and old looking. I smiled as I looked out the window at the people running out of the street and into the shops, trying to avoid the rain.

"Here we are kiddo." Grandpa said as we pulled up to a small town house. It was not as big as I was used to, but it looked cozy enough.

"It's wonderful, Gramps." I said when we sat in silence for a minute. Grandpa smiled at me, his blue eyes crinkling at the edges. He was happy that I was happy… enough.  
"How about we get you set up for now, sit down for dinner and go to bed?" It sounded good enough for me.

* * *

The next few days were better, but I had fallen asleep in the middle of a text to Wyatt at 2am. He was probably at work by now. I threw back the covers on my new bed and observed the room. It was a light green and had a wonderful view of the woods. I had a few pictures littering the walls of my friends, family, bands, and movies that I liked. I had a picture that I had drawn up on the wall. It was a picture of a picture; Melinda was kneeling in front of Wyatt and I while mom and dad were standing behind the three of us. I had worked three months straight on the picture, refusing to leave out any detail. My laptop was plugged into the wall, surrounded by movies and a countless amount of CD's. My bookcase was in the opposite corner. It took up nearly half the room. I was too lazy yesterday to get everything in order. Guess that was for today.

I climbed out of the room and grabbed my clothes, which I had picked out yesterday for today and my brush, running into the bathroom for a hot shower. Grandpa was probably up by now, anyway. When I was done with my shower and was tying my shoelace, I heard my grandfather's booming laugh float up the stairs. I shook my hair out of my eyes and left the bathroom slightly confused. I threw my brush in the room and closed the door almost silently. I slowly descended the stairs sending my grandfather and the man standing before him a confused look. The man was, as weird as it is to describe a man as this, beautiful. He was stunning, he had porcelain skin and white-blonde hair, but not the kind that certain old people would get, more like the kind that someone who wasn't an elder would get after staying in Elderville too long. They were wearing a type of dress shirt, a light blue color.

"Chris, you're up." Grandpa observed. I smiled cautiously, eyeing the man with a type of miss trust.

"Morning, Grandpa." I replied lightly, refusing to turn my gaze back onto the strangely beautiful man. I was being stared at… I should be used to that. "Do you want some breakfast?" I asked calmly rubbing the back of my wrist, a sign I was nervous and trying to keep my magic under control. I think the man noticed.  
Grandpa smiled at me. "You don't have to kiddo. I already ate. But Dr. Cullen here-."  
The 'doctor' turned his gaze back to my grandfather. "My wife and I have already eaten, but thank you for offering." He smiled at me. "So this is the famous grandson? It was mentioned that he was coming to stay with you." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"With a town as small as Forks I think everyone knows by now." Grandpa laughed. My thought exactly.  
The doctor smiled at me once more. Oh god, his teeth were perfect. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Chris, and a real pleasure to see you again Victor. Thank you for the information." He waved at us before leaving the house. I silently watched him as he climbed into a red car that looked expensive enough… but I'm not the car person… that's what Wyatt's for.

Grandpa closed the door after him and looked at me. "You're up early." He observed. I smiled at the older man before walking into the kitchen to prepare myself breakfast.  
"I couldn't sleep." I was too busy talking to Wyatt and Mel.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked taking a seat at the kitchen table. I turned away from the counter fixing my green-eyed gaze on him.  
"I've never felt so free in my life." And it was true. Here I didn't have to worry about demons or if everyone- wait… still had to worry about that one.

Grandpa smiled, my answer seemed good enough for him. Giving up on making breakfast, I sat down across from him as he read the paper, running my finger along the rim of my glass of juice.

Grandpa cleared his throat. "I've enrolled you in the high school here." He said, I glanced up at him as he folded the paper and laid it carefully next to him. "I hope that isn't a problem."  
"No, no problem." My heart wrenched at the thought of school. With school came friends. Grandpa reached across the table and gripped my arm.  
"They're not going to replace anyone." He squeezed my arm in comfort as I smiled at him sadly. He swallowed. "I'm not used to…" He waved his hand at me and around the house. "… this."  
"I know." I said with a small smile.  
"I'm not going to be able to read you as well as your mother or father. You're going to have to talk to me."

I smiled glancing up at him through my dark lashes. "Don't worry Gramps. It is just going to take some getting used to. But I like it here." Grandpa let go of my arm as I stood up to go to the refrigerator and opened up the paper again. I took out an apple and looked out the window. An old beat up looking truck was pulling up to our neighbors drive way. Our neighbor exited his house, followed by the annoying girl from the plane. Fuck… the fates _seriously_ hate me. Honestly, what did I do to deserve this? She smiled when she saw the truck and hugged her father when he told her it was hers. Two people exited the truck. They looked Native American, one of them had long brown hair (well they both did really) and they all looked chummy enough.

The annoying girl (what was her name again?) and the guy who looked close to my age climbed into the car while the two older men talked. "That's Billy and his kid Jacob." Grandpa said from behind me causing me to jump almost 10 ft in the air. I scowled at him when he laughed. "Looks like they got Bella a truck." Oh so that was her name. "Well, more like Jacob probably fixed it for her." He looked at me. "Speaking of cars." He left me hanging as he left the kitchen. I gave the old man a confused look, deducting that I should follow him. I glanced one more time at the four people outside before following my grandfather as he handed me my jacket, stopping me from exiting the house.

"Someone gave me some money, asking me to use it to buy you a good car." I gave Grandpa another confused look. "They're actually the reason why I'm in Forks. Think of it as a birthday present." Another confused look. He opened the door and- Oh. My. God. My brain froze as I took in the car in front of me.  
"Fuck- _shit_…" I breathed out as Grandpa laughed at my expression. "Where did you- when- why-who- My _god_… this is _mine_?" I almost squealed with excitement.  
"You bet kiddo." I did squeal then. I threw my arms around his neck, knocking him off balance. He didn't fall though and he hugged me back with a smile. While I wasn't a car person I did know that this car was rather expensive. It was a new car clean white and had slightly tinted windows. It was a Honda… I knew that much by the big H on the hood. Or I may have been wrong… since I know nothing about cars.

"Best birthday present _ever_." I exclaimed, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that my birthday was three months ago. Grandpa handed me the keys as I basically ran over to _my car_. "_Oh my god_." I whispered amazed to myself when I slid into the driver's seat. The car was perfect… wonderful. The seats were grey leather and the steering wheel black. The radio had a dock for my ipod. I sat back and gazed at the car from the inside. _This was awesome._ That is when I noticed it. An envelope lay face down on the dashboard. I picked it up with a confused and curious expression. I slid out the card slowly. The cover was blank so I opened it. A pile of money fell into my lap, my eyes widened as I looked at the pieces of paper. That was a lot. I swallowed before looking back at the card. The handwriting looked familiar in a way. But I couldn't place where I had seen it before. Perhaps in my past life…

_Chris,_  
_ My… I cannot believe you are 17 already. You do not even know me, but I'm sure your mother and aunts have told you plenty. I am sure that we will meet, and I assure you that I will not hurt you. I am what you could call a good friend of the family. _  
_ Please, I know this is a lot coming from someone whom you do not even know, but please, accept the money and go buy yourself some new clothes or put it towards college. I have heard you like books, you are like your mother in that sense _(A word was crossed out there)._ Victor will have told you that the car is a birthday present and believe me it is. I have not seen you since your Wiccaning. Anyway, happy birthday Chris._  
_ Love,_  
_A good friend._

I still could not place it. I shook my head. How could this person be a good friend of the family if I have never met them? And the last time they saw me was my Wiccaning? That would be nearly impossible. Mom and the aunts told me stories about them? I looked back down at the pile of money in my lap. Might as well do as was asked and buy some new clothes. Who knew when I would need them?

* * *

The next week I had my first day of school. I did not want to go. I texted Heather telling her I was going to be in school. I told her not to text me and that I would text her at lunch. Before turning off my phone, I grabbed my bag, my sketchbook and a random book to read.

"Nervous?" Grandpa asked me as I placed my book bag at the bottom of the stairs. I nodded wordlessly before grabbing a water bottle and an apple. I closed the refrigerator as my nerves went on skyrocket mode. He grinned at me. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine." I attempted a smile back before swinging my bag up off the ground and walking out of the house. Sure, no one would be at the school yet, but who cared. The earlier I got the more time I had to find my classes.

As I climbed into my car I could not help but feel the nerves attack me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It was just a normal day of school, nothing to worry about. I hate meeting new people. Hate it. I always have. I turned on my ipod, which I had connected to the slot for it in the car when I went to buy the new clothes like the note told me to do. The Fray played out of the speakers and I almost immediately calmed down. Music did that to me. I hummed along to the music as I left the driveway. Here I come Forks High School. Look out behind you.

* * *

A:N- So what did you think? Yes this is from Chris' POV. By the way, this is just going to be on this account temporarily. Soon it's going to be switched over to my new one, Sins in Snow... but for now it'll stay here. All my other stories are going to be on here still, and will be updated.


	2. Character Overview

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too.

A: N- Okay so this isn't a real chapter, it's more like character overview, and I know I should have posted this first but I really didn't think of making one until after I had posted chap.1.

* * *

**Main:**

**Name: **ChristopherPerry Victor Halliwell-Wyatt

**Rank:** Witchlighter, known as the "peace maker."

**Nickname**: Chris (or to a select few Chrissie)

**Powers:** Telepathy, telekinesis, orbing, deflection, spells, potions, empathy, power of projection (not like Billy's), astral projection, temporal stasis (Hey! It is my aim name!), molecular combustion, slight premonitions, electricity generation, incineration. Wyatt and Chris share a bond where they can read/hear each other's thoughts and hold a whole conversation in their minds. They can also borrow each other's powers. Where Wyatt is the Twice Blessed and therefore more powerful, Chris can easily rival him. Hence, why in his past life, try as he might, Wyatt could not kill Chris, or strip him of all of his powers.

**Residence:** Forks, Washington, Victor Bennet's house.

**Guardians:** Prudence Halliwell and Andrew Trudeau and another BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU!

**Extra Information:** Chris received his memories the day he was born and as the years progressed, so did his memories. So it's like… when he was 10 years old, he got the memories of a 10 year old past Chris… if that makes any sense. He's living two lives. Chris hid his powers from nearly everyone in the family, but Wyatt and his father. He did not want the extra attention. Chris has always been known as the Halliwell who would help any kind of innocent, demon or not. Chris' best friend is a demon (otherwise known as Rvoin). Chris loves his mother a lot but he does not feel fully connected with anyone in his family but Wyatt.

* * *

**Name:** Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Rank: **Vampire

**Nickname:** For certain people it is Ed

**Powers: **Telepathy and everything else he had in the books… like really good hearing, inhuman speed and can smell blood.

**Residence:** Forks, Washington, the Cullen residence

**Guardian: **In a way his family, he really does not have one sense he's not a witch with a huge destiny. This may change later on in the story.

**Extra information:** Um… I do not know much about him really, since I really do not care for the books. He finds Bella's scent enticing but he finds Chris fascinating, especially when he manages to befriend Rosalie. He also finds it interesting why Chris does not smell like food and why Jasper cannot get any emotions off him (which if you are all very smart can probably figure out why).

* * *

**Name:** Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

**Rank:** Vampire

**Nickname:** Alice and some people call her Ali

**Powers: **Premonitions and for more see Rosalie

**Residence:** Forks, Washington, the Cullen residence

**Guardian:** See Edward

**Extra Information:** The moment Alice sees Chris she knows he is going to be good for their family. She never liked Bella all that much, but decided to be nice to her anyway. She believes it is funny when she hears her family's guesses at what he is. She becomes good friends with him when she and Rosalie make a bet on who can get him to spill sooner.

* * *

**Name:** Rosalie Lillian Cullen-Hale

**Rank:** Vampire

**Nickname:** Rose

**Powers:** Really good hearing, inhuman speed and can smell blood.

**Residence:** See Alice or Edward

**Guardian:** Again, see Alice or Edward

**Extra Information**: Rosalie instantly took a liking to Chris. She finds out that he is meant to be with (NOT TO BE MENTIONED UNTIL FURTHER DATE) so she immediately hated Bella for getting in the way. Chris becomes her best friend in sorts.

* * *

**Name:** Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-Wyatt

**Rank:** Witchlighter, Twice Blessed… uh… there is more… but I CAN'T TELL YOU!

**Nickname:** Wy (Buba for Chris every once in a while.)

**Powers:** (urgh) Telekinetic orbing, energy manipulation, energy balls, incineration, electricity generation, biokinesis, hydrokinesis, orbing, sensing, anything else a whitelighter can do, and a whole lot more that I am too lazy to list. Wyatt can also have all the physical powers that belong to Chris; he can "borrow" them. He can, also, read Chris' mind and respond to what he hears/reads/sees.

**Residence:** San Francisco, California, Halliwell manor.

**Guardians: **Paige Matthews and Melinda (I cannot remember the last name for the life of me…) Oh… WARREN'S HER LAST NAME! Ha! So there… Paige Matthews and Melinda Warren.

**Extra Information:** Wyatt has to deal with the pressures of being the Twice Blessed a lot, so he envy's Chris for not having to. However, when he finds out about Chris having his past life memories he feels bad for him and becomes the amazing big brother (insert hero music here)! He supports Chris 100% on anything but his relationship with demons and the Cullens. However, sooner or later he becomes to realize why his brother protects both groups and helps him in his cause.

* * *

**Name:** Jasper Whitlock Hale

**Rank:** Vampire

**Nickname:** Jazz to his family only

**Powers:** Empathy and for more see Rosalie

**Residence: **Once again see Rosalie

**Guardians:** See Rosalie

**Extra Information:** Jasper is the first person to notice that there is something different about Chris when he cannot feel his emotions. Chris is the first real mortal that Jasper talks to without wanting to make him his meal. Chris feels this annoying prodding in his head telling him that he knew Jasper from somewhere.

* * *

**Secondary Characters

* * *

**

**Name:** Emmett McCarty Cullen

**Rank: **Vampire

**Extra Information:** Is Rosalie's husband and tries to be a "big brother" of sorts to Chris.

* * *

**Name:** Carlisle Cullen

**Rank: **Vampire

**Extra Information:** Is a doctor at Forks Hospital. He was the first Cullen Chris met, he holds a sort of protectiveness for his family but is very trusting. He's one of the first Cullens to figure out what Chris really is.

* * *

**Name:** Esme Anne Plat Evenson Cullen

**Rank:** Vampire

**Extra Information:** She immediately takes a liking to Chris and becomes like a mother to him where Piper cannot.

* * *

**Name:** Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Wyatt

**Rank:** Witch and a "new" Charmed One

**Extra Information:** Melinda supports Chris but is angry with him for leaving. She loves him with almost all of her heart but never seems to be able to find anything to connect with him.

* * *

**Name:** Leo Wyatt

**Rank:** Mortal and SOMETHING ELSE BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU!

**Extra Information:** Leo kept his promise to Chris to be a better father and supports his son's choices 100%. However, he is with Wyatt on him befriending the Cullens, he just does not trust them.

* * *

**Name:** Piper Halliwell-Wyatt

**Rank:** Witch and an "old" Charmed One.

**Extra Information:** Piper could never seem to connect with Chris like her husband and Wyatt. She was always too worried about him living, therefore, when she finds out that he has befriended vampires she gets very angry.

* * *

**Name:** Prudence Bennet-Trudeau

**Rank:** Guardian and Witch

**Extra Information:** … There should be a lot here… but I can't tell you that much about her because it'll ruin part of the plot.

* * *

**Name: **Andrew Trudeau

**Rank:** Guardian and mortal

**Extra Information:** See Prudence

* * *

**Name: **Bianca Crystal Summers

**Rank:** Phoenix

**Extra Information:** Bianca meets Chris at Forks High School and they immediately become friends. Rosalie begins to like her too and the three of them "hit it off." _There is a poll on my page asking if you want her in the story._

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too.

A: N- So… People are wondering who the mysterious note leaver is… and sadly I cannot tell any of you for a few more chapters. Sorry if you all hate me now. One of you were right though and I really want to tell you who it was but then I know you all will go into the reviews and read their review and find out who it is and I just can't have that happening. So anyway, here is chapter 2.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Take this time to realize  
That you always force a smile  
In the midst of trial  
And everything is always right  
And I think that it's time  
This battle must be won  
But you pushed it aside  
Pushed it aside  
Pretend that it's gone…"_

**~Circles- Paramore~

* * *

  
**

The parking lot was empty except for one other parking spot taken up by the annoying girls red truck. Gosh, darn it. SERIOUSLY! What did I do to piss the fates off?! She smiled at me as I passed her on my way to the office. I hesitantly smiled back, thinking _what the hell; do I have a stalker now?_ The receptionist looked up from her papers when we walked into the office. I held the door open for the annoying girl. Must-be-gentleman-even-if-it-kills. See, now mom would be proud… I have not thrown her across the room yet. I winced, that would be a good start of school wouldn't it? The receptionist raised an eyebrow at us as the annoying girl shifted on her feet. "How may I help you?" She asked kindly. When it looked like the annoying girl was not going to say anything I took it upon myself.

"Hi." I smiled at her, the smile that I had perfected and made me look so cute (all according to Wyatt) but could get me anything. She smiled back attentively. "I'm Chris Halliwell and this is…" I trailed off giving the annoying girl a look of prompting.

"Bella Swan." She muttered glaring at me slightly. Probably for forgetting her name, three times in a row. Well, I never understood the need to remember names of the people who I pray never to see again.

"…Bella Swan." I finished repeating what she had just said. "We're here to pick up our schedules or paper work or whatever it is we need to pick up." The woman's eyes sparkled. _More gossip… oh the ladies at the salon will love this._ _Oh and he's just a charmer. He reminds me a bit of Dr. Cullen's son, Edward I think. Yes, very much like him, very chivalrous._ I tore myself from her thoughts shaking my head with a small amount of anger. I hate being gossip.

"Of course!" She said in cheer. I resisted the urge to glare at her back as she turned away from us and scurried around the office. She returned not a few minutes later with two clipboards. "Here you go. Just fill these out right over there." She advised us with a smile. I had to force a smile back (which looked more like a cringe) before taking mine from her hands and walking over to the office waiting seats. I took the pen from the top and began filling out the questions.

23. _What do you want to do once you leave Forks High School?_ What the hell? Why the hell should that matter to the administration? I shook my head in frustration as the questions became more personal.

32. _Who should we address any school letters to?_ My ass; didn't Grandpa already fill all this crap out? I glared at the paper, willing it to incinerate… sadly that was not my power. Darn.

I sighed once I was finished and stood up from the seat. I walked over to the receptionist's desk, placing the clipboard there. She smiled before handing me a map and highlighting the best routes to get to all of my classes. I thanked her and grabbed my bag up from the floor, leaving in a hurry. I really hate this school.

* * *

"You're the new kid right?" I jumped at the sound of the honey suckle voice to my left. I glanced over my shoulder, stopping in my walk into the school. A girl with short pixie cut black hair danced (and I mean literally danced) over to my side. I glanced around the area I was in. "You silly." She said with a laugh. I swallowed before nodding hesitantly.

"Yeah." I said slowly. She seemed like a very perky person. She smiled at me… she had perfect teeth too… they must have some _really_ good dentists here.

"I'm Alice."

I looked at her strangely. "Chris." She laughed.

"No need to look so scared Chris, I don't bite." _Not humans at least._ Her thoughts hummed. I hid that thought away for later.

"I'm just not used to meeting people." I said calmly, finally regaining my composure. She smiled again.

"Do you need any help getting to your classes?" She asked not even bothering to listen for my answer as she grabbed my schedule out of my hands.

"Um…"

She looked very happy at the first class. "Great!" She exclaimed.

I swallowed before taking back my schedule when she handed it to me. "What's so great?"

"We have our first few classes together. Then you have Trig with Rosalie and Government with Jasper. Then we have the same lunch period, I don't think they'll mind if you sit with us. You have Biology with Edward after lunch and gym with me and Edward after that!" She rambled.

"Who's-" I began.

"Oh! Rosalie is my sister and Jasper's my hus- boyfriend." I filled away her hus- in my head for later.

"And Edward…" I prompted her to continue, raising an eyebrow.

"He's my brother too!" She skipped away causing a few people around us to stare. "Well come on slow poke! We don't want to be late!" A few people looked at me shocked as I scrambled to pick up my bag and throw my book and schedule in it. Best not to keep her waiting.

* * *

Edward stared in surprise and awe as Alice jumped away from his silver Volvo (even if I don't know cars it's been mentioned enough what kind of car he has) and towards some kid who none of them recognized. "What is she doing?" Rosalie voiced their thoughts for them all. Jasper poked his blonde head out from inside the car, his eyes following his wife the whole time.

"That's one of the new kids." He filled in for them.

"Like we couldn't figure that one out on our own." Emmett rolled his eyes from his spot near the door. "Why's she talking to him though?" Edward shrugged as his eyes followed his "sister" and the new kid. He looked a little freaked at the way she was acting but followed her anyway. He had light brunette locks that fell across his face in a layered cut. He could not see the boy's eyes.

"You know, don't you?" Rosalie asked giving Jasper a hard glare. He smiled back at her.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. You two are a bunch of party poopers." They could tell the good mood of the students was affecting him. He smirked at her before popping out of the car and closing the door with a small slam. Edward glared at him with malice. _Alice would have my head if I told them.

* * *

_

-Chris' Point of View-

* * *

My first class was English, which was not that bad, but was definitely not my favorite. The teacher made me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself to everyone. What the hell was I supposed to say? _Hi, I am Chris Halliwell, I have two people living in my head and I am a witch. A real witch with real powers, you see that book over there? Yeah that one. I could cause it to fly across this room with a flick of my hand, want to see? _Alice smiled at me from the third row through out my whole forced out "Hi, I'm Chris Halliwell." That is all I said, and the teacher looked pretty put out before handing me a syllabus and telling me to take a seat behind, who but Alice.

"You did good." She whispered as I passed her. I snorted with slight laughter at the thought. As much as I hated to say it she was becoming likable.

* * *

Next class was Latin. The teacher I loved, she was very kind, never forcing me to talk in front of the class. She was ecstatic, however, when I defined some Latin word correctly. She then started rambling off a whole bunch of words asking me to define them, it was not hard, but it was embarrassing. To make it worse annoying girl was in my class, staring at me with wide eyes throughout the whole episode. _Must-not-strangle-anyone-who-stares-must-not-become-Wyatt_. I forced myself into thinking.

* * *

The next class was trigonometry, which I hate with every fiber of my two beings. The teacher dismissed me with a wave of their hand and told me to sit in the back next to a blonde girl who could easily be mistaken for a model. She had her notebook open, but was writing nothing. She seemed to have the air of I-am-better-then-you surrounding her. I shook my head in exasperation at the girl. She turned her gaze onto me. Her eyes were a light honey, and somehow reminded me of Alice. I dropped my bag by my chair before falling not so delicately into it. "Hey." A voice whispered to my left, the blonde was sitting on my right. My eyes fell onto a boy leaning across his desk next to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Kevin." They said, "Kevin" had light brown hair and brown eyes. I nodded before glancing back at my notebook. My "neighbor" was tense; I could tell she was listening in on our "conversation"

"Mhmm." I muttered looking up to the front of the class, feigning attention. A piece of paper hit me in the shoulder. I looked back at the boy.

"I was talking to you." He said as if he was the best person in the world.

I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't tell." I whispered back, turning my gaze back to the board. Another piece of paper hit my shoulder. I suppressed a glare as I looked at him.

"What did you do to get one of the Cullens to talk to you?" He asked.

The girl beside me tensed, if possible, even more. "Jealous?"

He snorted. "Hell yeah. You going to make a move?" Was this guy for real?

"Why? You want in?" The girl beside me growled slightly.

He smiled. "You bet."

My gaze turned hard. "Pervert. Just because I talk to her doesn't mean I want to jump in the sack."

He looked shocked. "Why you little-"

"Is there a problem Kevin?" The teacher asked him, raising a grey eyebrow in her general vicinity. Kevin shook his head embarrassed, shooting me a glare. The girl next me sent me a thankful look before going back to her notebook. If only I knew why she was thankful.

* * *

The end of class took too long. I had doodled excessively, a nasty looking demon. The one that had attacked a while ago, the reason why I was here. This reminded me that I had to call Wyatt and dad. I stared at my desk for a while before standing up and shoving my notebook into my bag a little too hard. The girl was standing outside the class shifting anxiously from one foot to another. Her eyes snapped to mine. "Thanks." She said as if it hurt her to talk to me.

"For what?" I asked her fixing the strap on my bag. She shifted her gaze to the room next to ours.

"Telling Kevin to shove it. You stood up for my sister when you have only just met her. It's really nice." She muttered. _I cannot believe I am doing this. _I heard her thoughts echo. Wait so she was Rosalie?

"Are you Rosalie?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. She nodded.

"And you are?"

"Chris." I said with a small smile. "You are nothing like Alice." I pointed out. She laughed.

"Surprised you noticed." She checked her watch. "See you tomorrow."

I smirked. "Yeah, tomorrow." She then left me standing in the hallway for a minute before I realized I had to get to my next class quick or else I was screwed. It would not do to be late on the first day.

* * *

Government/History sucks. Worst class _ever_. Not only is annoying girl in it but the teacher… talk about being a royal asshole. In addition, he smelt… of bad aftershave. I had too keep my magic under control throughout the whole class. It is not a good sign when I have to do that. Not to mention that the person I was sitting next to (who looked a bit like Rosalie I might say) was shooting me confused glances throughout the whole class. Did I smell or something? I officially hate this class… oh so very much.

* * *

Lunch… oh how I love you lunch. "Chris!" A happy and perky (and familiar) voice attacked me when I exited the room. "Hey sweetie." She said pecking the boy; I had sat next to in class on the cheek. He forced a smile his eyes shining in pain. So this was Jasper.

"Hi Alice." I muttered shifting from one foot to the other. She smiled at me before grabbing my arm.

"You're sitting with us today, right?" She seemed to already know my answer seeing as to how she was already dragging me through the hallway and into the cafeteria. I nodded dumbly as I straitened my black shirt with a nervous glance. I do not like crowded places all that much. She walked over to a nearly empty table before forcing me into one of the seats. Jasper sat down with ease, still looking somewhat worried.

"I'm going to get some food." I said slowly before standing up with my lunch money in hand and walking toward the line. I grabbed an apple and a water before paying and leaving the line. Alice watched me with concern as I said down at the table.

"That's all you're having?" She asked staring at my apple with disdain.

"What?" I asked slowly looking down at the apple myself. Nothing was wrong with it.

"Why don't you have more then that?" She asked again.

"I'm not all that hungry."

_That is not good. _A familiar voice said in my thoughts. I mentally glared. _Shut it, Wy. _I said back.

_Mom would not like it. _He said again.

_Well, mom is not here. _

_Good thing too, or else you would be screwed. Seriously, though, you should definitely eat more then an apple. _

_I am not hungry Wy._

_I do not care. Eat more or I am going to have to go there and shove something down your throat. _I moaned slightly to the words before standing up from the table to get something else. Alice looked confused and she shared a look with Jasper who was frowning in thought.

* * *

"Why is she sitting with him?" Emmett whispered to Rosalie as they entered the cafeteria. People ran around their tables with laughing faces and talked. Overall, it was a loud place for someone to be whispering.

She shrugged. "I don't really care." She strutted forward and plopped next to her "sister." "Where's Edward?" She asked politely. Alice shrugged.

"I don't know." She perked up when the brunette returned to the table.

* * *

-Chris's Point of View-

* * *

Alice smiled at me happily when I came back to the table. I smiled back at her cautiously… she must have been bipolar. "You must know Chris." She said to Rosalie (when did she get here?) and some brunette guy. He was huge… he could rival some wrestlers. Rosalie nodded and smiled at me, something that seemed to surprise everyone who was at the table so far. "That's Rosalie, whom I'm guessing you've already met, and the guy behind her, the big one, is Emmett." I almost stuck out my hand for the guy, Emmett, to shake. He had a booming laugh.

"If you managed to get Rose to be nice to you, you're good in my book." He sat down beside me as Alice and Jasper left the table to get food. She sent him a warning look before leaving. "I don't know what you did to get her to be nice to you but congratulations man." He looked at someone from across the lunchroom.

"Finally." Rosalie drawled. _Took him long enough to get here._

"Hey, you mind if we go get some food?" Emmett asked leaving at my nod. I wondered whom they were talking about before whom but annoying girl walked up to my table. AND HAD THE NERVE TO SIT DOWN!

She smiled at me… she did _not_ have perfect teeth. Argh, what was her name again? _Maybe if I am nice to him he will not mind me sitting here._ _Maybe he knows my name now. _I resisted the urge to glare at her. "Hi. Mind if I sit here?" She asked… why'd she ask? She was _already _SITTING HERE! I could not help but want to strangle the girl. _Seriously, what was her name?!_

"Hi, Bella." A guy's voice said from behind her. She turned around before hiding a wince horribly.

"Hey Mike." She responded as he sat down beside her. I glanced over my shoulder, my gaze falling on Alice who was talking to Jasper in the corner of the cafeteria in rushed manners.

_Why is Bella sitting with _him_?_ The kid, Mike, thought with disdain. Was that a little bit of jealousy I sense there?

"And you are?" He asked, sounding a bit forced.

Ah what the hell, why would you have to throw my into this? Take your little girlfriend and leave. "Chris." I answered, muttering into my food.

"What did you do to get on the good side of the Cullens?" A new voice said. The girl (where the hell-?) sitting next to annoying girl, Bella, piped up. She had a snooty voice.

I pushed down a glare. "What do you mean the _good_ side?"

"They rarely ever speak to anyone. Let alone new kids." She replied. I nodded with fake agreement.

"Yeah and why's-?"

"Who are they?" Annoying girl, Bella, had the nerve to interrupt me. She was staring at the object of our conversations.

The other girl (_who the hell was she_?) smiled at her. "They're the Cullens. The pixie like girl is Alice Cullen. The big guy is Emmett Cullen, the guy standing next to Alice, the one who looks like he is in pain, is Jasper Hale. The girl who looks like a supermodel is Rosalie Hale and the guy next to her is Edward Cullen." My green-eyed gaze snapped back to the group that was being talked about. The only one I had yet to meet stood beside Alice with a slight smile on his face. She was holding onto Jasper's hand with a smile, he even seemed to be smiling. The one who I was guessing was Edward snapped his copper colored head to our table. He met Bella's gaze before his autumn eyes found mine. His eyes narrowed in confusion. _Something is different about them._ The thought finally struck me. _Something is _very_ different about them._

"They're all together though." The other girl added in a whisper, as if it was a scandalous secret. I rolled my eyes and went back to picking at my food. The school lunch was not bad, but ever since the poison incident, I never felt the need to eat anything but an apple at school… why an apple you may ask. An apple because it was the first food I had eaten once I woke up at the hospital. "Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett." I noticed that she had left one person out.

The annoying girl (BELLA, CHRIS! BELLA!) called her on it. "What about him?" She asked, most likely talking about Edward. _Is it possible that he is single?_ I could not help but choke at that thought. She looked at me surprised as I quickly downed half of my water; I waved my hand for her to continue. Mike (was that it?) smiled at me as I regained breathing composure. I gave him a shaky smile in return.

"Supposedly none of the girls here are good enough for him." She scoffed. I laughed. _Turned down_. I glanced at him and his family from the corner of my eye. He was smiling slightly, as if remembering the moment. "But they _live_ together." Another scandalous secret no doubt.

"Are they related?" Bella (haha, I got it right this time!) asked suspiciously. Yes, because incest is a problem my dears.

"No." Seriously, what was her name? "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took them in as foster children." The five of them tensed, Alice glancing in my direction. "Rumor has it Mrs. Cullen can't have kids." She whispered that out too. Kind of happy I do not know her name now.

I scoffed. "And that's a problem why?" I whispered back with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's very nice of them to take in so many children that aren't their own and manage to love them." Bella said indignantly_. I would not_.

There were a few moments of tense silence after that. "Have they always lived here?" Bella asked again.

The girl shook her head. "No, they used to live in Alaska, they moved down her a few years ago." _Alaska? Who lives in Alaska?_ I shook my head before getting up from the table and dumping my food off the tray and walking it back to the sink thing for the lunch people to wash.

I had some questions.

* * *

Outside the school, I deposited my bag on the concrete and dug out my phone. I typed in the number and pressed send. The phone rang for a while before a familiar and welcomed voice answered. "Hello?"

I smiled, sliding down the brick walls of the school. "Hey Buba."

"Chrissie!" He sounded much happier. I could hear the smile in his voice. "How are you?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm okay." I paused. "I actually have a question."

I heard him hang something up in the background. "Ask away."

"Do we know anyone by the name of Cullen?"

He thought for a second. "Cullen… I do not think so. I'll ask mom though."

"Okay." I paused again. "I met someone today-"

"Ooohhh, do we like 'em?" He asked teasingly. I glared knowing that he could not see it.

"Very funny. No, but, seriously, she just came up to me and started talking early in the morning and I must have looked freaked out because she said I don't bite."

"And the problem with that statement is…?" He must have been confused.

"I'm getting there. After that she thought at least not humans." I sighed. "There's something odd about her and her family too, Wy. They are the palest people I have ever seen and they had the weirdest eyes. She seems to know my answer whenever she asks a question too. Her boyfriend seems to be in pain all the time. I don't know."

"Maybe they just don't like the sun." Wyatt suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"My instincts are telling me no." I sighed again and rubbed the bridge of my eyes before running a hand through my hair.

"Then… I will look in the BOS for something to help you. Do not worry. I'll get back to you later on tonight okay?" I nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"Okay."

"It must be time for your next class. Bio right? Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Call me when you leave school."

"KK, love you Buba."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Love you too Chrissie."

* * *

"Hey!" Alice ran to my side. "Why'd you leave so quickly? I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh. Sorry. I had to call-"

"Your brother?" She asked, once again not needing my answer.

I smiled slightly before nodding in affirmation. "Yeah."

"I was going to make Edward walk you to your next class but you were already gone." She shrugged, helplessly.

I smirked back, avoiding the massive amount of people streaming out of the cafeteria doors. "Sorry. I got to get to my next class, Alice."

"I'll see you in gym!" She called as I walked off, smiling over my shoulder. _Something was definitely off about them.

* * *

_

A: N- Next class… the dreaded Biology. Oh and please go vote on the poll about whether Bianca should be in the story or not. It would help greatly. Thanks to all that reviewed and who will review! Don't forget to vote on the poll! Am I moving too fast?


	4. Chapter 3

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too.

A: N- Okay… so I have not updated in a while because vacation is over and back to school it is. It is not for any real reason that I did not update… I just did not. Thanks for your votes! No one really wanted Bianca in the story so count her out. Sorry, to everyone who did want her in it. It was not my choice! It was all you.

Oh and someone pointed out how I had the Cullens leave the lunch table to get lunch and never return. That was kind of me just making a stupid mistake, and let us say that they wanted to hear the conversation. They were about to return when Chris left the lunchroom. Hope that clears things up.

In addition, I noticed that this chapter is not like the others. I do not know how but my writing style changed midway through it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Don't taint this ground  
With the color of the past  
Are the sounds in bloom with you  
Cause you seem like  
An orchard of mines  
Just take one step at a time…"_**  
~Orchard of Mines- **_**Globus

* * *

  
**_

I was not exactly ready for Biology with Annoying Girl but I learned to put myself at ease seeing as to how I have already taken the subject. With a strange ease I walked into the classroom and placed my jacket over my arm walking towards the teacher and handing him some paper he needed to sign. He did not do anything overly done, like have me introduce myself to the whole class who I was sure knew me by now. He just smiled at me and waved an impatient hand in the direction of the empty seat next to Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes. Just as I was about to drop my bag down next to Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes, Annoying Girl walked in with the kid from lunch… I believe his name was (or is really) Mike. She seemed to freeze as her eyes turned onto Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes. "I don't bite." A quiet and soothing voice said from beside me. My eyes found his. Crap, he had nice eyes. I dropped my bag by the chair before taking a seat next to him slowly. He seemed nice.

He froze. I saw it out of the corner of my eye as I was taking my notebook out of my bag. He shifted away from me as much as possible. I froze too as I caught a glimpse of his thoughts. _Her blood… I want her blood._ He sounded almost scared. Mostly he seemed like he was about to attack some poor person who's blood he wanted. I followed his tense gaze with one of my own. Annoying Girl was looking at him as if he was a Greek God. And I supposed he may have looked like one to almost everyone but me, but you know, once you have met one nothing really meets the criteria. It clicked right then and there. I flashed back as all the pieces fell into place.

_The man was, as weird as it is to describe a man as this, beautiful. He was stunning, he had porcelain skin and white-blonde hair, but not the kind that certain old people would get, more like the kind that someone who wasn't an elder would get after staying in Elderville too long._

"_No need to look so scared Chris, I don't bite." _Not humans at least_._

_Not to mention that the person I was sitting next to (who looked a bit like Rosalie I might say) was shooting me confused glances throughout the whole class._

_He forced a smile his eyes shining in pain. So this was Jasper._

"_Are they related?" Bella (haha, I got it right this time!) asked suspiciously. Yes, because incest is a problem my dears._

"_No." Seriously, what was her name? "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took them in as foster children." The five of them tensed, Alice glancing in my direction. "Rumor has it Mrs. Cullen can't have kids."_

"_There's something odd about her and her family too, Wy. They are the palest people I have ever seen and they had the weirdest eyes. She seems to know my answer whenever she asks a question too. Her boyfriend seems to be in pain all the time. I don't know."_

"_Maybe they just don't like the sun." Wyatt suggested. I rolled my eyes._

"_My instincts are telling me no."_

Crap.

* * *

Annoying girl ended up sitting next to us, making the table a threesome. The only one in the class, do I feel special or what? Sarcasm there, _major_ sarcasm. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. No need to get worked up here. Just because Annoying Girl _happens_ to be your innocent and you are sitting next to a- I do not even want to say it- vampire does NOT mean that you should panic. I practically made Annoying Girl sit next to me and it was not as easy as it seemed, seeing as to how she could not take her eyes off Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes. I wanted to slap some sense into her, tell her to run and stop staring. She would not listen to me even if I tried. Which made me hate her all the more, because how come she can fall in love with a vampire and not me? Not that I want to fall in love with a _vampire_, I just want to know what falling in love feels like.

She leaned over the table to get her pen that she had somehow managed to nearly fling across the classroom and Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes tensely (a little too tensely) pushed it over to her, covering his mouth with his hand. She took it giving an as tense look back. I just sat there, pretending to ignore it all by taking notes but really taking it all in. He shifted so that he was farther away from her.

_Do I smell? _Annoying Girl asked in her mind. I had to stop myself from laughing because, really, the situation was not all that funny.

_Oh yes you do. _I thought to myself with a small smirk. _Since he wants you for dinner that is._ _You see Bella, he wants your blood. It is a very addicting smell, although I cannot see why. _I hid a snicker behind my hand before the bell rang. As I expected he was out of the room before anyone even stood up.

Mike (see I _can_ remember some names) came up to the table and observed us both with a smirk. "What did you do? Stab Edward Cullen with a pencil?" Annoying Girl a.k.a Bella looked nervous. I hate to say it, but I took pity on the girl. It is not really her fault that a vampire is targeting her.

"It's not Buffy, Mike, that wouldn't work." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder. Mike laughed at my comment not knowing how much truth it held, and I doubt he ever would. I sure of hell would not be telling the kid.

A thought struck me as I made my way to the Gym alone. If Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes (Otherwise known as Edward Cullen) was / is a vampire then would that, make Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, the Doctor and Mrs. Cullen vampires too? I paled before deciding to skip Gym. This town was seriously _screwed up_.

* * *

**Welcome to the Cullens

* * *

  
**

"You and him are going to be good friends." Alice suddenly appeared by the blonde's side. She rolled her eyes with slight amusement.

Emmett laughed his booming laugh, causing people in the hall to stare. "With a mortal? Seriously, Rose? Never figured you for the type." She scowled before hitting him upside the head. Alice's eyes suddenly turned glassy. Jasper squeezed her hand.

"What do you see?" He asked lowly so that the other students could not hear.

"_Edward_." She whispered, sending him waves of worry, he shared a look with Emmett before they raced off towards his class. Rosalie placed an arm over her sister's shoulders.

"What about him, Alice?" She asked softly glaring at a stunned passerby.

She saw her sister swallow a lump in her throat and if she could, she would be crying. "He's leaving again."

* * *

**Back to Chris

* * *

  
**

I did not really want to go anywhere. Therefore, I stayed in my car, sprawled out in the backseat my sketchbook out in front of me. I was drawing the scene from Biology today. So far so good. My pencil was gripped tight in my mouth as I furiously erased my shading in of Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes. It did not fit.

I came here for a reason. To escape magic, not to find it. I did not want anything to do with it anymore. I lived one lifetime surrounded by it; I did not want to live another. If I left I wonder what would happen. Would Grandpa miss me? Would Wyatt? Mom? Dad? Melinda? Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige? Uncle Henry and Uncle Coup? Coleen? Prue? Prestige? Junior? Patty? Penny? What about my friends? Would they cry if I suddenly died, disappeared?

For some reason my mind shifted to if the Cullens would miss me. Would Alice wonder why I had died? Would Rosalie cry at my funeral? Would she even go? Would Jasper feel so overwhelmed by the emotions that everyone else was feeling that he would off himself? And what about Emmett?

Most of all, would Edward Cullen even care? That thought caught me off guard and my heart picked up speed. Why should I care if he cared or not? It is not as if we are friends or anything. He just told me that he did not bite. When in reality he does.

Why in the world should I care what any of them think? Speak of the devil as their voices floated into hearing range. Guess I was not the only one skipping.

Alice sounded worried. "Edward what's wrong?" She asked, urgency shining on her every word. I propped myself up to gaze at the five standing near some kind of silver expensive looking car. She was standing next to him, gripping him by the shoulders as Jasper anxiously skipped from one foot to the other.

Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes a.k.a Edward Cullen looked about ready to pounce someone. His eyes were one of the darkest blacks I had ever seen. At least it did not take the whole eye up. It would be just my luck to have a vampire who just happens to be the Source of All-Evil in my school. "Her scent." He seemed to be having trouble saying it. He suddenly snapped towards Jasper with a dark glare. "Don't _do_ that!" The blonde took a step back, resting his back against the car, hands up in surrender. I could not help but feel bad for him.

"Calm down Edward." Rosalie's slightly stuck up voice sounded a lot nicer and she looked urgent.

"No! I have to get out of here!" He looked like a drug addict; if he could sweat, I bet he would. "I cannot be near her!"

"You can't just leave again!" Jasper suddenly shouted taking me by surprise. I jumped in my seat. Rosalie's eyes snapped to my car and I had to crouch down into the seat and "inconspicuously" hid. His voice was loud when he was angry. Note to self: never piss off Jasper. When I glanced back up, they were gone. I sat back in the seat mulling over what had just happened. Was he talking about Bella? I crossed my arms before standing up and exiting the car. Maybe I _would_ go to gym.

* * *

"Where were you?" The coach barked at me in a booming voice as I entered the gym. I blinked at him furrowing my eyes in confusion.

"I got lost, sir." I muttered doing my best to look embarrassed. I looked down biting my lip, looking at him through my light brown eyelashes. His stern gaze melted a little before it hardened again.

He sighed. "Have you ever played dodge ball before?"

_Yes._ "No." The teacher looked slightly confused at my statement. I could just imagine myself asking: _Is that like dodge the fire/energy ball and die game? Sounds like fun. _He would be confused even more, I would chuckle darkly and the Cleaners would have to come to clean up the mess.

He glanced down at the teams who were ferociously throwing bright orange balls at one another. I winced as a girl took one to the face, falling flat on her back. It looked like she had gotten a nosebleed. The couch blew his whistle and I covered my ears from the high-pitched sound. "WHO THREW THAT?!" He yelled at my fellow students. A boy shakily raised his hand. "Detention, Gareth!" The boy looked about ready to strangle the coach.

"But coach-!" He began.

"No buts Gareth! Now get out of the game!" The boy sulkingly walked away. _Well the bitch deserved it._ He muttered in his thoughts. I glared at him as he walked past me. No one deserved to be smacked in the face with a dodge ball so hard that they bled. He looked taken aback. The coach looked at me as if Christmas had come early. "Get out there…?" He paused glancing at me for my name.

"Chris Halliwell." I supplied hiding a grimace in my voice. I really did not want to play this game.

"Halliwell." He finished his sentence.

My eyes were wide. "But I haven't-"

"Who cares? Go play. This is gym kid, not the end of the world." I scowled at his back as he turned away. I threw off my sweatshirt onto one of the bleachers. "You try to dodge the balls and get people out by throwing them at the opposing team members. Someone catches the one you threw you are out. No head or neck shots." He supplied as he marked my name off the list. "You can join in Gareth's place. Let's see what you can do." Once again, I scowled before walking over to the side of the gym that my team was. That is when I noticed them. Oh yes, I forgot that Alice had supplied me with who in her family I had gym with. Her and Edward. But the whole family was there. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sitting at the top of the bleachers a few books out in front of them.

I found the pixie-like girl on my team. She smiled at me and waved as she caught one of the balls thrown at her. She was grinning evilly at someone on the opposite team. My gaze followed hers and my eyes found Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes. He was staring at her with a look that only a small sibling rivalry could hold. Wyatt and I shared that look too many times to count. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of my older brother. I missed him… a lot.

"Watch it Halliwell!" One of the people on my team yelled at me when I managed to duck one of the balls as it came flying at my head. Damn… almost too much like the dodge fire/energy balls game. Very fun game let me tell you. Turned out the person who yelled at me was Mike. I almost scowled at him but then I realized that he was only joking so I managed a small smile. No point in fighting.

Another orange blob came flying in my general direction. I caught it easily before flinging it back in the direction of the person who had thrown it. Turned out it was Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes who I had thrown it at. He dodged it quickly, a little too quickly. _Cutting it a little close aren't we?_ I thought. _If you are going to hide it, at least attempt to hide it well._ His gaze sharply found mine, as if he had heard what I thought. But that was impossible unless I said them a loud… which I didn't. I smiled at him kindly. I was not even sure if they _were_ vampires yet. It would make sense, but I would have to wait until I got confirmation from Wyatt (or one of them) that it was true. Someone else on their team went down hard and I teared my eyes away from him. _Annoying Girl down_ flashed in my mind and I had to hide a snicker. She got up shaking before wobbling over to the bleachers, holding the side of her head. _Oh, it was just a bump. _I reprimanded in my mind shaking my head at the girl with disbelief. "NO!" Mike yelled again, I looked to figure out why he had yelled. Alice looked disappointed as she walked off the battle zone. Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes wore a smug smile shrugging at his sister as she plopped down next to Jasper. She said something to him too fast and low for me to read. His topaz eyes snapped up to my area of the playing area. He looked slightly worried as Alice said something else. He smiled at her before going back to staring blankly at his book.

I turned my attention back to the game when I realized that it was only Edward (Mr. Coppery hair and weird eyes) and I playing now. Great, just my luck. I sighed and picked up one of the yellow balls looking at the coach for him to tell us to give up but he waved in my direction telling me to go for it. No sooner had he raised the orange blob and whipped one right at my head. I ducked at the last second; he seriously had some anger issues. The members of my team cheered me on. I narrowed my eyes as he flung another at me… if only this was magic school. I picked up the one he threw at first and jumped to my feet I threw the orange blob at his head and I'll admit it, I put a little bit of telekinesis behind it, but seriously, he had major anger issues, he tried to murder me with an orange blob! He made a move to catch it out of the air, but too late, it smacked- wait never mind, he caught it. He threw it right back at me and for a moment everything slowed, every breath and every movement… and then everything went black.

* * *

"_Oh my God, what happened?"_

"_Someone get the nurse." _

"_Geez, Cullen how _hard did you hit him?"

"The ball didn't even touch him Mike, I'm sure he's fine."

_Chris?!_ The one that stood out the most was my brothers. Everything became clear and I bolted up into a sitting position. We were outside… wait outside? Wasn't I just inside? Right next to my car too. _What happened?_

"What happened?" I muttered groggily asking my brother's question. I was holding a shaking hand to my forehead. I rested my back against the cool metal of my car. I still had no idea who was standing in front of me.

"You passed out." One of them supplied. He sounded familiar, Mike maybe?

I suppressed a groan. "What time is it?" I asked again, not feeling like I wanted to check my watch.

"Um… have a watch Angela?" The girl in question fished out her cell phone and glanced at the time reading it aloud.

"2:09pm." She read her voice nervous and soft.

I opened my eyes taking everything in. I was surrounded by a large portion of the school a few people, Mike and Angela, crouching by my side. I forced a smile at them. _I blacked out_. I sent Wyatt the mental message. I forced myself to stand up. "Guess I should have eaten that lunch huh?" I asked my voice shaking. Angela forced a laugh her dark eyes clouding over in fear.

I climbed into my car ignoring the people who protested, closing the door and starting the engine. I needed some sleep.

* * *

That day in school was not my first blackout. I have had them since I was a child. Wyatt and I concluded that it was probably things that happened in my past life that did not happen in my current one. They do not matter anymore so I am not seeing them. Or so we guess. The first time I ever blacked out was on my sixth birthday.

"Happy birthday Peanut." My mother cooed in my ear hugging me tight to her chest. Wyatt laughed behind me before pulling on my hand.

"Come open your presents!" I was pulled into the conservatory with joyous laughter. Melinda wobbled behind us and I reached out my hand for her to take. She gripped it with her own chubby one before smiling.

"Happy birthday, buddy!" My favorite voice to ever hear on my birthday. One who I was sure was there this time.

"Daddy!" I jumped into his strong arms abandoning my sister and brother while I hugged him. Then all I saw was black.

I remember mom and dad panicking when I woke up from my nap and told them that I did not remember anything that had happened after the hug. I stopped telling them about the blackouts when I was eleven years old and I got one in school. Mom was fussing over me so much that I wanted to scream. Every thought had flowed into my head, thoughts that were not my own. When I remembered the blackout, it was almost a month later.

* * *

I returned to school the next day wondering why on earth I was back here and what I would say to all the rumors that were sure to be circulating. I only noticed that they were not in school that day at lunch when I had to sit with Mike and Angela, which was not all that bad since I like those two. Annoying Girl sat with us along with the one that told her and I the story of the Cullens the day before. More people were at the table that I did not really care to meet.

They did not show up for the next two weeks. When they did show up, however, I noticed a change. His eyes were not his black as if they were the first day; they were topaz like his families. He seemed more focused and laid back. Jasper was eyeing me with weariness. I could not explain it to you if I tried but when I looked Edward in the eye; I felt a rush of emotions and thoughts. He looked taken aback and I stumbled holding my hand to my head trying to stop the spinning.

The rest of the day was practically hell. I had no control over anything. Whenever I was near him, I could not seem to close my mind as if I did the first day. I was dimly aware of Rosalie asking me if I was sitting with them after English before I took off down the hall and hid in a bathroom stall puking my breakfast out.

Government / history was complicated. So many people wanted to sleep and others were so bored that I could not concentrate on the lesson. I nearly fell asleep after a minute in the class. I remember Jasper staying stiff throughout the whole class and I thought that maybe he felt it too. But then my senses came back and I realized that only witches have empathy and it is impossible for a vampire to receive any special powers other than the ones that were always given to them. That is when I realized that Wyatt still had not gotten back to me about what he found in the book. That is when I realized that I had not talked to him in a week.

In Biology, Bella had taken my seat next to Edward, and as much as I hated to say it, I was thankful for it. His back stiffened as I came into the classroom and dropped like a sack of potatoes into my seat. I remember the two of them talking and me just sitting in the seat trying to stop my head from exploding. It was as if I was on a cloud. I was so high up that it was scary and exhilarating at the same time.

In Gym, we were playing basketball and I somehow managed to convince the coach to let me sit it out. I remember Alice sending me a look of concern, as the class dragged on, and on a feeling of dread formed in the pit of my stomach. I think Alice felt it too. All of them seemed on edge around me. All that was, except Rosalie who seemed a lot more relaxed then she had on the first day in my presence.

I did not go to my locker at the end of the day, just straight to my car. Bella's ratty old truck was parked next to mine. She was just standing there, playing her ipod or something when I felt it. The feeling that only someone who has been through demon fights every day of their life can get. I spun on my heel as I heard the loud screech of tires against concrete…

* * *

**A: N- Chris figured out who they were so fast because, remember people, he is a witch; his family has run into vampires before. Not to mention that he has another person living in him. I have put a new poll on my page asking about who Wyatt should be paired with. Since Bianca is not in the story, he cannot be paired with her. He can be paired with Jacob, Original Character boy, OC girl, Mike, Angela or anyone else I can think up when I post the poll. The poll is on my page. Check it out. **


	5. Chapter 4

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

A: N- If you all did not read the warnings this chapter does have angst. I hate doing it, but I had/have to. Um… the blackouts will be explained in depth in later chapters. And he got from gym to his car because the blackout lasted for the rest of the day. Do not kill me. –Cowers- I suggest that once you get to the last part you listen to What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. I was sobbing as I wrote that part with the song playing in the background.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"…_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do…"_

**~What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flatts~

* * *

**

Bella's ratty old truck was parked next to mine. She was just standing there, playing her ipod or something when I felt it. The feeling that only someone who has been through demon fights every day of their life can get. I spun on my heel as I heard the loud screech of tires against concrete…my heart was going about a mile an hour. A van was coming at her fast. Bella did not notice for a few seconds, but when she spun around, fear shining in her eyes the innocent in her popped out to say hello to the world. I was not even allowed enough time to think of what I was doing. I jumped in front of her, pushing her down to the side. She slid her hand scraping against the concrete. My eyes connected to his and time seemed to slow. He looked afraid. Jasper was shoved a bit roughly into the silver car and the door slammed. I held my breath waiting for impact. My hands flexed out in front of me, slowing the car down some.

Maybe I should have orbed out of there. Maybe I should have tried to run. Maybe I should have tried to freeze everything. Maybe I should have saved my own ass and exposed magic. There are plenty of options I could have done. I did none of them. The impact came a few seconds later. And I was falling… falling… the last thing I saw becoming a blur.

* * *

"Chris? Come on, buddy, wake up." Someone was holding my hand. I did not know what to make of it all. What was going on?

"This is the end of the road for you Mr. Bennet." A woman's stern voice said pulling the hand away from mine.

Mr. Bennet? Grandpa? "Grandpa?" I croaked out.

I heard someone hold in a gasp or was it a sob? "It's okay buddy. You're going to be okay!" Then it faded. Everything faded.

* * *

The next time I woke up, no one was in the room with me. People stood outside the room. A doctor and three others. I recognized my grandfather, the woman looked familiar but from where? Where had I seen her? They glanced into my room and the doctor seemed to smile when he saw me shift in the bed. I hate hospitals.

It was the man that was unnaturally beautiful. The one with the perfect teeth. Who was he again? "Hello Chris." His voice was kind and smooth. He looked a little young to be a doctor.

"Um." My voice failed me. He smiled once again before handing me a cup of water, helping me hold it up to my lips. I swallowed it before placing the cheep paper cup back onto a tray that was beside me. He was holding my wrist in his hand, checking his watch and counting. I could tell by his thoughts, even if they were a little fuzzy. He looked back down at me before taking a seat by my side.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." I nodded, that is what his name was. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked calmly, although his eyes showed concern.

I racked my memory. School, my powers were going out of control when I saw him. The van, pushing Bella out of the way, I think I broke her wrist. His eyes. That is what I remembered most. His eyes. "Yes." I frowned. "Maybe." He chuckled.

"There was an accident at your school." He explained, turning sober. "You've been out for a while. Got quite a few people worried about you." I forced a smile before nodding slightly.

"How long is a while?" I asked nervously.

"A week." I groaned, my head hitting the pillow behind me with a soft pat. He smiled. "You saved a girls life you know?"

I raised my head. "Bella's alright?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "Just a scrape and a broken wrist." I smiled; at least I managed to save my innocent.

"Good. 'Cause if she died after I threw myself at the car, I'm going to curse her even farther into that grave of hers." I could tell he was not sure if it was meant to be funny or not. "Joking." _Not._

He smiled. "Your family is going to be happy that you are okay."

"I'm fine?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not _really_ perfectly fine, but you are alive right?" He tried to sooth me. Yeah… did not work that well.

"What's wrong with me this time?" I asked, gosh I have been in hospitals enough to know that whenever you are in one either you are visiting someone who is hurt or in my case most of the time, you are hurt.

"Broken wrist, a few cuts, two bruised ribs and a concussion." He concluded glancing at the clipboard on the end of my bed. He sighed. "Why don't you get some rest?" As much as I hated to say it, the pain meds were taking their affect. My eyes drifted closed not a moment later.

* * *

To San Francisco!

* * *

"Mom!" Melinda yelled at the spitting image of herself, only older. "He _needs _us! He _needs you_!" Piper Halliwell shook her head, refusing to listen to her angry daughter. "Just because he's living with Grandpa doesn't mean you have to be angry with him!"

Piper turned around with an angry glare. "I know, Melinda! But we can't go all around creation just because your brother got into a car accident!" She stormed out of the room. Leo sat in his seat, his face in his hands.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID OF LOSING CHRIS TOO DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SHUN HIM!" Melinda yelled at her mother. "HE DESERVES TO KNOW!" Piper rounded on her youngest child.

"I'll call him then! If that'll get you to shut up!" Melinda glared angrily at her mother before running out of the room.

"If you don't I'll tell him, mom." Piper's face crumbled into tears.

* * *

Back to Chris in Forks.

* * *

A few days later, I was released out of the hospital, faintly wondering why no one from my family, other then Grandpa came to visit. I could tell Grandpa wondered why too. I remember calling out to Wyatt and no one coming. It was odd and it puzzled me. Whenever I called him, in either lifetime, he had come. I tried not to dwell on it too much. I found out when I was finally able to talk to Grandpa that my car was in the shop because it was dented in the front hood. That meant he was going to have to drive me to school, once I was better for school that was.

I was good enough to go to school a week later. I stood up out of my bed, yawning and dragging myself into the shower. The hot water ran down my back, loosening my tight muscles. I closed my eyes and let the water cascade down my face. I turned off the shower fifteen minutes later and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist. I grabbed my clothes and hastily threw them on once I realized what time it was. I brushed my brown hair into my eyes and quickly brushed my teeth, before basically running down the stairs. I only slowed when I realized my grandfather was talking to someone.

"Are you sure you want to drive him to school?" My Grandfather sounded nervous, apprehensive even.

The next voice threw me off. "Of course Mr. Bennet." A soft hunny like voice said.

"If you're sure then."

"Trust me, sir, and your grandson's in good hands." Please, pretty please do not be who I think you are.

I could hear the smile in my grandfather's voice. "I know he is, Edward." _Fuck._ Maybe there is more then one Edward in this small town. My hopes crumbled as they rounded a corner and saw me on the last stair of the staircase. Grandpa smiled at me.

"Edward's going to be driving you to school until your car's fixed." I swallowed as the vampire turned his gaze onto me and held out a hand for me to take. I decided to ignore it.

"I didn't agree to this." I said slowly, ignoring the vampire as I passed him. Grandpa sighed, running a hand along his face.

"He offered."

"I'm driving Bella to school too, so you wouldn't-"

"Crap." I muttered under my breath when he mentioned Bella. I had managed to avoid Annoying Girl up until Mr. Perfect here had to show up. I glared at him. "I'm not getting in a car with that death trap thank you very much." He looked taken aback. I had to hide a satisfactory smirk.

"Chris-" Grandpa began.

"I'll just or- walk if I have to, Grandpa, but I'm not getting into a car with her." I insisted, turning back up the stairs. I heard a quiet sigh from behind me, it sounded disappointed.

"Just for today?" The honey voice asked again.

"Go on Chris." Grandpa said before pulling me down the stairs and forcing me out of the house. He handed me my bag and a jacket. He shoved an apple into my hands before turning me around to face the car and the two idiots. He slammed the door behind me. Darn, Grandpa was moody today. I tried not to scowl as I walked toward the car. Bella's eyes were full of- what looked like- an unhealthy addiction when she saw Edward coming toward the car. He stopped me half way to the car.

"Are you sure you're ready for school?" He asked. He had the nerve to look concerned. I glared at him, hitching my bag up higher onto my shoulder. I did not answer him as I spun on my heel-and promptly slipped on a patch of ice. I feel back onto him, lucky he caught me actually… or it would be back to the hospital for yet another concussion Chris! Whoopee! Note the sarcasm there. I tried not to linger on the fact that he was weirdly cold and just passed it off to the cold air. Maybe he was not a vampire. He glanced at me with a crooked smile plastered on his face and I glared trying to ignore the blood that was rushing to my cheeks and hastily walked to the car and threw myself into the silver contraption. Bella and him talked the whole ride, about God knows what. I just ignored them both, drifting off into my worries about my older brother who had not been answering my calls or his phone.

* * *

Bella did not need a ride home, and secretly I was happy about that. I may not have wanted to have Edward drive me home and to school but without Annoying Girl maybe I would do better. Maybe get to know the suspected vampire a bit more. Luckily, I managed to keep a hold on my powers (for the most part). I even talked to Jasper (gasp!). AND HE DID NOT LOOK IN PAIN! Go me!

Alice had hugged me tightly when I stepped out of Edward's car. Rosalie had smiled at me kindly and then her eyes had turned hard when she noticed Bella. Alice seemed to freeze too. Emmett had just laughed and threw an arm over my shoulders steering us away from the "love birds."

In English, I found out that Rosalie and I had the same dislike for Bella. Although I did not really understand her reasoning, that Bella was getting in between two people that should not be bothered. I replied with a shrug and an "if it's meant to be then it'll happen." Her thoughts confused me even more. _He is going to be so much fun to play with._ Well… maybe not confused… more like freaked me out… but you know…

In Government/history Jasper and I managed to hold a conversation. He still looked a little bit cautious and I could not really blame him. So was I.

I sat with them at lunch when Rosalie dragged me over to the table and we began talking. Just talking. It was nice to have real friends again. But then it had to occur to me that these real friends are vampires and my mood just dropped. It did not help that Edward was sitting with Bella at lunch… and darn did they look like a chummy pair. I glared at them before turning back to my conversation. Alice had joined in half way through and they were talking about some clothing label. I regret asking them what it was because they squealed like fan girls and began exclaiming something about taking me shopping.

Once I managed to get through Biology and gym, I had walked over to my locker only to find my ride home leaning on the locker next to mine. I sighed before dropping my bag on the floor and putting in the combination to my locker. He smiled at someone as they passed by and once I had closed my locker picked up my bag for me. I almost blushed again before I ripped it out of his hand and began walking down the hallway. Suddenly, a little too suddenly for my bruises, I was pushed against the lockers roughly. Edward leaned down over me, and that is when I realized how tall he was. Really, really tall. And he looked kind of scary.

"How'd you find out?" He hissed quietly.

My green eyes widened. "Find out what?" I asked back outraged.

He glared and tightened his grip on my wrist, which was pinned above my head. He leaned closer, so close I could smell his breath. "About what we are." He whispered. I shuddered.

"Vampires?" I asked innocently. He growled softly causing me to glare at him.

"Yes." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"The urge to kill, pale, cold skin, fangs, weirdly intoxicating eyes." I whispered as he leaned closer. His lips were almost on top of mine.

"How did you know?"

"That's nothing for you to worry about." I breathed out as he leaned even closer. I swallowed as he tilted his head slightly to the left his topaz eyes sparkling with some sort of desire. My bag was lying forgotten to the side as his lips gently brushed against my own trembling ones. He pulled back slightly, as if asking me if he should go for it. I was not stopping him. His taste was still lingering on my lips. I opened my mouth to say something but he dived in at the exact moment.

It was sweet, but intense. His hand kept my left arm pinned to the lockers as my eyes drifted closed. His tongue was in my mouth as I pulled him closer with my right arm, kissing him back with the same intensity. His un-occupied hand rested on my waist, pushing me even farther into the closed locker. It was the best thing I had ever tasted and when he pulled away, I found myself missing it. My eyes slowly opened to search his own. They were layered with desire before he placed one more to my red lips and picked up my bag for me and turned away, down the hallway.

The ride home was a quiet one.

* * *

The next week was the same, Edward driving Bella and I to school and then dropping us back off at the end of the day. He seemed to have forgotten all about our encounter in the hallway at the beginning of the week. I should have known things were about to go downhill the day before I found out. When I left the bathroom, Edward was pulling out of Bella's driveway with her in the passenger seat and driving away. I felt a sharp tug at my heart but I pushed it away. I was _not_ jealous of Annoying Girl.

I walked as calmly as I could down the stairs and into the kitchen where a note sat on the table. It was my grandfather's handwriting. _Edward cannot drive you to school today, but Rosalie called and told me she would. Therefore, don't you worry. You still have school. Love Grandpa._

I looked at the note confused. He just drove off with Bella. He damn well could have driven me to school. A car beeped loudly from in front of the house and I grabbed an apple (my breakfast of choice) and my bag, throwing it over my shoulder and scribbling a goodbye to grandpa. I grabbed my jacket before opening the door and pausing in amazement. Rosalie sat in the front of a red convertible with Emmett at her side, their hands linked. Alice and Jasper sat in the back seats and Alice came out to hug me as a greeting when she caught sight of me. I smiled at her before letting her take my bag from me. Jasper gave me a hand into the back of the car and we were off.

Riding with these four was definitely more fun then riding with Edward. We joked and they all seemed relaxed. More then that, relaxed around me. They never seemed that relaxed around me.

At lunch, Edward sat with her again. I do not see why it bothered me, so I brushed the feeling away and sat down with the rest of the Cullens. In Biology Bella seemed tense, on edge whenever Edward talked to her. _I am _not_ scared of him._ She tried to convince herself in her thoughts. I was shocked, did he tell her?

"No." A honey voice said from behind me. I tensed after nearly dropping the slide we were looking at under the microscope. _Why isn't she afraid?_ I was startled. The first thought I had managed to hear from Mr. Perfect.

_Are you scared of hurting her?_ I asked in my mind, how he heard what I was thinking I did not know. I added that to my list of things to ask Wyatt when he answered me.

He glanced at me; his eyes were dark around the edges. "I'm scared of hurting _you_." That puzzled me. Why was he scared of hurting me? "I'm sorry for not picking you up today." He addressed me when Bella came back over to the table. She flashed me a blank look and I pushed away her thoughts.

"Mhmm." I answered, feeling the anger wheel up inside of me.

"I had something important to do." He supplied looking nervous. Was it even possible for a vampire to be nervous?

"Great for you." I said bitterly. Why was I so angry? It was just a stupid car ride.

"Look Chris-" The light above us exploded and I jumped back, blinking. _Shit._ I tried to calm myself; it was _not_ good to let my powers go out of control. The bell rang a second later and I grabbed my bag and ran for it. I honestly had no idea what was wrong with me. Good job on exposing magic Christopher.

* * *

Gym was a blur, nothing really happened. I was stuck sitting out anyway because of the accident, which was about a month ago. Monday, I would be able to participate again.

* * *

The next day took a turn for the worse at lunch. I was sick and tired of Wyatt not answering my calls. Plus I owed mom a phone call. Therefore, I decided to call home. No one answered for the first three rings and I was about to hang up when a familiar voice answered. "Hello?" My little sister's sweet voice brought a smile to my face.

"Hey Mel." I responded. Alice held a hand to her head from where she stood. Rosalie looked worried. Jasper sent me a sympathetic and worried glance.

She seemed choked up. "C-Chris?"

"Yeah. You miss me enough to cry?" I asked jokingly.

She wasn't laughing. "Why are you calling?" She asked her voice cracking. "Mom said that you said that you didn't want to talk to us anymore."

I looked confused. "Why would I not want to talk to you guys?"

"Um…"

I shook my head. Mom was just weird sometimes. "I was wondering if I could talk to Wyatt." There was silence on the other line. "Mel?"

I heard a gasp. "Didn't mom tell you?" She seemed shocked. _She had to have told him._ Was her thoughts. I was very confused.

"Tell me what, Mel?" Dread was forming in my every being. Rosalie began to make her way over to me. Once again, silence. "Tell me _what_, Mel?" I asked again, more forcefully.

I heard her swallow. _I do not want to tell him this._ "_Mel_?" I asked again getting angry.

"Wyatt…" She paused as if gaining composure over herself. "Wyatt…"

"What about him Mel?" My eyes landed on Edward, who had stiffened.

Another few seconds of silence. "He's dead Chris."

I laughed not believing my ears. "Very funny, Mel."

Her voice cracked. "I'm not joking, Chris!" She yelled at me. "He's _dead_! Last month! Before you got into the accident…" She trailed off and I heard crying on the other side of line. I was numb. Dead? I turned away from the worried glances of the Cullens and plugged my ear with my finger.

"H-how?" I asked my voice shaking. I fought off the urge to throw down my phone and run out of the lunchroom.

I heard her try to compose herself. "Vampires." She answered. I froze vampires. Vampires killed my brother. I glanced over my shoulder at the people I had begun to call friends. Edward was stiff from his seat across from Bella and his eyes found mine. I swallowed and turned back into the conversation. "I have- I have to go, Chris." She hung up quick not even waiting for my okay. I slowly lowered the phone from my ear and let it drop.

Everything went silent but one echoed word. Dead… dead… dead…dead… "Dead." I whispered feeling bile begin to rise in my throat. I ran out of the lunchroom holding hand to my mouth. It was raining outside when I made it out of the lunch area. My head fell against the cold brick of the school before I slowly slid down tears running freely down my face. I could not remember the last time my heart felt so broken. A hand touched my shoulder and I raised my eyes. I glared at the vampire.

"You killed him!" I yelled at him, I did not even bother to fight my magic as it rose in my body. "You killed him!" My voice broke as he took another step towards me. The rest of the family stood a few feet away at the lunch doors. He pulled my into his chest as the tears fell. I did not fight him at first. I felt at home. As if it was Wyatt holding me. Too soon, I snapped back into reality and pulled away from his tight embrace. I turned away from him and ran as far as I could. I did not stop until I was standing in the middle of a road leading to god knows where. I slowed to a steady stumble. "WYATT!" I yelled up to the raining sky. "Wyatt!" I yelled again. A crack of thunder was my only response. I fell to my knees my head falling down to face the concrete. "You promised, Wy." A sob broke through my lips. "You promised." I was suddenly angry.

"How can you leave me?!" I yelled raising my head to glare at the sky. "I SAVED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" The concrete received a crack as my powers exploded from me. "Wyatt." I sounded miserable. My head dropped again. I did not care about the rain. I did not care about the risk of exposure or getting sick. I did not care about maybe I would die too. I wanted to die. I did not want to live without him. I did not know how to live without him. My wet hair fell into my eyes. I orbed into my room. A picture of us was on my dresser. I glared at it, my eyes flashed and the glass exploded. The picture burst into flames. I fell onto my bed curling into a ball. I pressed my head into my arms as I cried. "You promised me Wy."

* * *

**A: N- If any of you are crying I warned you. I told you it was angst. The next chapter will probably have more angst in it too. I hate myself so much right now. But on a happier note, this saved my sanity while doing Q-Notes. –twitches- The horrors of Q-Notes… And now I have to go to bed. **


	6. Chapter 5

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

A: N- I am so sorry that I killed off Wyatt. –Ducks flying objects- I feel horrible, but it had to be done! –yelps as a random pair of shoes comes flying at her- Uh… so the poll is over and most people want Wyatt to be paired with Jacob… or at least 43% of you do. That equals about seven people. The next in line would have been Angela… but… too late! –Shrugs- This chapter has angst too.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"…_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone…_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase…"_

_~My Immortal- _**Evanescence

* * *

  
**

I do not know how late it was when I heard a quiet knock on my bedroom door. I did not move, just laid there my eyes wide open, not thinking about anything. I shut my eyes tight when Grandpa's voice broke through the silence barriers. "Chris?" He had asked hesitantly. I refused to move from the bed. I heard a sigh and a shift of weight from one foot to another. "Chris, can you come out son?"

I choked on a sob, forcing it back down my raw throat.

"Someone's here to see you." He said quietly.

I still refused to answer and move from my bed. I clutched the pillow tighter, pulling it over my head.  
I wanted to tell him to go away. To leave me alone. I wanted the world to leave me alone. I did not want anything else; I did not need anything else. The door opened quietly and someone sat down on the bed beside me. A gentle hand brushed my bangs away from my face. "My poor nephew." A soft voice whispered. It was a woman's voice, it was familiar. I did not want her in there with me.  
"Go 'way." My voice sputtered out with the words and I pressed my face into the pillow, refusing to look the mysterious voice in the eye.  
"Prue." Was my grandfather's cautious warning.

I heard the woman sigh and stand up from my bed. Her hand lingered on my forehead a while longer. "I'm so sorry, love." She whispered before placing a small kiss to the top of my head.

* * *

No one else came to visit after that. I stayed in my room for the rest of the week, only climbing out on Monday. It hit me the moment I entered the school that I had not been dreaming. He really was gone. I refused to talk to anyone all day, going through the school in a haze. I did not register anything. Nothing made it into my mind. Whenever my magic popped up for use I pushed it back down harshly. I did not want anything to do with magic.  
When Rosalie tried to talk to me, I ignored her. I did not want anything to do the Cullens. As far as I was concerned if I had never befriended them, he would not be dead. Wyatt would still be there with me.

* * *

I did not do any homework and I watched with no emotion as my grade slipped from A's to D's. I had just managed to pass by doing class work. Memories constantly haunted me. From both worlds. It was so bad that sometimes I would want to burst out into tears in the middle of the classroom. I left every class almost every hour for the bathroom where I would stare in the mirror for the rest of the period.  
I guess the fact that no one came to make sure I was okay was what hurt the most. Probably that fact made me decide to leave. I hitched my bag up higher onto my shoulder and glanced once more around the bathroom before exiting. No one tried to stop me, and I did not tell anyone. Someone stood next to my car. Someone who I did not want to see or talk to.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I unlocked my car door. Why did it matter to him? I ignored him as I swung open my door with no emotion. He caught it fluently with his cold hand, effectively blocking me from getting into my car. I was forced to look into his topaz eyes.

"What?" I asked with no emotion. My voice was quiet from the amount of time I had not used it. He looked surprised and his grip loosened. I teared my gaze away from his softening eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a hint of gentleness.

"I-" Why was I answering him? He did not deserve me talking to him. _He is the reason Wyatt was dead! _

He looked hurt, insulted. "I didn't hurt your brother." I gripped my bag tighter refusing to look him in the eye. "Chris." I had to look at him then. I glanced at him through my chocolate bangs. My eyes were beginning to water. He placed his hand on my chin. Surprisingly it was not cold. "I didn't hurt your brother." He insisted. I glared at him. He was right, he did not.

"No, you didn't." My voice cracked and I teared sharply away from him. "I did." And I threw his arm away from my door with newfound anger. I did not know who it was directed at… him… me… Wyatt… magic in general. I guess I was angry with them all… for one reason or another. I stared the car and put it in reverse. But for some reason I did not make it that far. I stopped as tears started to fall. I hugged the steering wheel. I did not want to hurt him as he opened the driver's door and pulled me out. I did not fight him as he pulled me into his chest. I just cried, my arms pinned to me chest as his hand ran down my hair. His other was on the small of my back. My face was pressed into his neck as my tears fell into a splash on my dark shirt. And for once I didn't fight it.

* * *

I was still going home. For some reason I, felt compelled to tell Edward that. For some reason I, felt compelled to tell the rest of his family that. When they asked me for how long I could not answer. I did not know for how long. I did not know when I would be back. Jasper looked like he understood as he hugged me goodbye. Alice would have cried if she could. Emmett clapped me on the shoulder, and Rosalie almost refused to let go. Edward held me close to his unbeating heart before I was allowed to leave. As I drove back home I noticed a woman and a man standing beside one another on the edge of the woods, watching as I drove off. They waved as if they knew me. They looked familiar but I ignored the nagging feeling for later.

* * *

When everything was packed, I took Grandpa's hand in mine, he took his bag, and I took mine. We left and were back in San Francisco in less than two seconds. Dad hugged me tightly as I buried my face in his shirt. He smelt of home. Mom was next. I could tell she had been crying as she pulled me to her. I inhaled her scent before wrapping Melinda in a tight hug. She was crying, sobbing, and I almost started but I managed to pull a brave face when she was in my arms.

The rest of the day was spent in silence. Everyone trying to act as if nothing had changed. Wyatt was never brought up, and I felt secretly annoyed by it. He should not be forgotten. I retired to my old room and stopped in the doorway. I closed the door behind me and swallowed. Tears prickled at the edges of my eyes as I looked at what used to be his side of the room. Sports pictures that were hung up so that he could lie to mom and dad that he was gay. They said when they found out about me, that if he came out to being gay then they did not know what they would do. I dropped my bags and ran my fingers over his dresser drawer. Dust was collecting on the top. I opened it and pulled out a sweatshirt. His favorite. I bit my lip as I held it up to my nose, breathing in the scent. They fell out in a cascade and I chocked out a sob as I hugged the garment to my chest. I lay on his bed and curled in a ball refusing to let go of the sweatshirt as I slept.

_"Let's play, Wy, Wy!" I jumped up and down excited. My blue jumper had a slight stain on it as my blonde older brother glared at me._

_ "Not now, Chrissie!" He was in the third grade, and I was in first. His friends were over. It was not cool for a third grader to play with a first grader, most of all their younger brother. My face crumpled up in tears. Why was he being mean to me? I ran out of the room and hugged my father's legs. Wyatt was punished after that. Grounded for a few days. I apologized and we spent the few days just playing together. _

A sob racked my body as I curled tighter, shutting my eyes.

_"I'm doing this all for you." He whispered in my ear after the funeral. I just stared at mom's grave with no emotion. I hugged me tighter. "I promise you, everything will get better." _

Another sob came out and I forced the memory away. He lied to me in that time. Nothing got better from there on.

_"Come on, Chris." He said from his spot next to me. We were lying in this very bed. I was fifteen and he was seventeen. "You have to tell them." I sighed and looked him in the eye. _

_"Why? You know how they're going to act." I said quietly. It was two in the morning. _

_He gripped my hand. "Because I can't." _

I bit my lip and cried even more. "Wyatt." I moaned.

_"It hurts Bubba." I moaned as I curled tighter into myself. He placed a hand onto my forehead as I cried. Every emotion was flowing into my body. _

_"I'll go get mom." He said standing up from his kneeling position. _

_"No!" I yelled at him when he was reaching for the doorknob. He stopped and turned around to face me. "She can't know!" I sounded desperate. _

_He sighed and ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "Why not?" He asked his voice with an annoyed edge to it. _

_"Because! I can shine with so many things! Magic's the one thing you can have to yourself!" _  
_ His eyes softened and his lips twitched into a small smile. "Oh Chris." And he laid down next to me, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. "You're perfect." Moreover, he kissed my forehead, pulling me into his chest as the emotions were finally blocked out. I do not know how I did it._

He was the perfect one. "Where are you now, Wy?" I whispered inhaling his scent from the pillow again. _I am always with you._ I chocked at his voice in my head and took a deep breath. I needed to let go.

* * *

For the next week or so, I stayed with mom and dad. Even after Grandpa had gone home. Melinda had to run off to vanquish some demons with our cousins. I was ready to go home when there was a knock at the door. Dad answered it as I sat in the living room, a book propped up in my lap as I was curled in the corner of the couch. There were voices talking. My father sounded cautious when he called out my name. "Chris!" I sighed and closed my book as my mother came down the stairs with the book in her hands. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige were behind her. They froze on the last step. Aunt Phoebe's eyes were wide as I walked past them to the door. I shot her a curious look.

My gaze fell on the three people in the doorway. I sucked in a gasp as I stared at the vampires before shooting a worried glance at my family. Rosalie bit her lip as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. Edward let out a sigh from behind her. "There's been a problem, Chris." My eyes fell on Carlisle as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

I swallowed. "Um…" My father raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why don't you come in?" He suggested holding the door open for them as they stepped into my house.

"No Leo, don't!" My aunts and mother came running into the room. Mom's hands were poised to freeze them…or blow them up. _Oh, God._ My Aunt Phoebe thought.

_Not vampires again!_ Aunt Paige yelled in her mind.

_They're aren't going to touch my little boy!_ Mom's were suicidal. I jumped out in front of them.

"Wait!" I yelled at them. Dad looked surprised by it all. I held my hands out in front of me.

"Sweetie you don't know what you're doing." Aunt Phoebe told me gently. I resisted the urge to glare at her.

"Like hell I don't." My words were sharp and took her by surprise.

"Chris." Aunt Paige cautioned. I glared at her, what was wrong with me?

"They're not going to hurt you Paige." My voice was rough and more mature. I sounded like someone else.

"Come on, Peanut. Get out of the way." Mom tried to sooth me.

"This isn't your problem, Piper." My own words surprised me. I never spoke to my mother like that. But something new was taking over me. I could not stop it. I raised a shaking hand to my forehead and stumbled back into a hard chest. The room was spinning.

"Chris?" A cautious honey voice cooed in my ear. It was the only thing I could hear as memories that were not my own flowed into my body. I fell limp in his arms.

* * *

I awoke to yelling voices and a hand slowly raking through my hair. I leaned into the touch, moaning when the headache hit me. I was lying on the couch. "Shh." Edward said quietly into my ear.

"Don't touch my son!" Someone barked at him, he did not jump.

"Please, Mrs. Halliwell, if you could just-" Carlisle started.

"You have no right to speak to my wife, you murderer!" My dad… his voice was panicked.

"Let us explain-" Rosalie insisted. My mother's brown eyes glared at her in slits. If Rosalie were not already dead, she would be now.

"Explain what?!" Phoebe yelped from next to my mother.

Aunt Paige was next. "Why you killed our nephew?"

"We didn't touch your son." Edward spoke from behind me. My head was cradled in his lap.

"You didn't?" My mom whispered out, her voice venomous. "One of your kind did."

"That's good enough for me." Paige said.

I sat up on the couch and rubbed my neck. The only ones who noticed I was awake were Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie took a step towards me.

"Take another step and I blow you up." My mom said warningly.

"Mom!" I jumped up from my seat.

"Oh don't you start, mister!" She yelled at me. Her eyes were a blaze with insanity. Her hair was flying around her face. "What was that over there?" She gestured to the hallway. My eyes narrowed, I knew what she was talking about.

"That was something called receiving past memories in a fast amount of time." I said harshly.

"Past memories?" Edward asked softly, he was standing beside me now. It was so quiet that I could barely hear it. I brushed him off. A look of comprehension flashed across Carlisle's face.

"You're witches?" He asked.

Mom looked outraged. "What did you think I was going to blow you up with? A bomb?" She asked, laughing at her own sarcasm. Edward shot his "father" a look before his eyes connected to Rosalie's.

Mom rounded on me. "I think I've had enough of you being friends with evil creatures, Christopher!" It hit me like a ton of bricks.

"They're not evil mom!" I wanted to run over to her and slap her into comprehending that fact.

"I can deal with demons! But I _CANNOT _deal with the things that _kill_ed _your brother_!" My eyes clouded over in anger. I clenched my fists by my side. The windowpanes began to shake open and closed.

"_They didn't kill him_." My voice was deathly quiet. My green eyes looked more blue. Edward reached out to take my hand in his, I snapped back from his touch.

"Then who do you suggest killed him, Christopher?!" Aunt Phoebe yelled from beside my mother.

"The tooth fairy?!" Aunt Paige asked sarcastically. I glared at her.

"You know _shit_!"

"We _do_ know _evil _when we see it!" Mom yelled at me.

"Like _hell_ you do, Piper!" Something new took over me. Some_one_ new. "You thought _I_ was evil! Do you remember that?" It felt familiar.

"Christopher!" My father cautioned.

I glared at him. "Shut the fuck up Leo. Everything I did to save this family was crap if you can't trust me now." Dad was taken aback. My words got to them. "_They didn't kill Wyatt_. Get that through your heads."

* * *

It was quiet after that. Mom started crying and I stormed up into the attic. Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward followed me and stopped outside the doorway. I did not invite them in as I flipped through the book with angry hands. Mom and the aunts must have brought it up here… or Aunt Paige orbed it up here, probably the latter. A headache pounded in my ears. It was excruciating. _You should not loose your temper like that._ It was Wyatt's voice… but it could not be Wyatt… he was dead. I groaned and threw my head in my hands as a thousand thoughts rushed at me at once. For the first time they were my own. I looked at the three people in the doorway.

"You said there was a problem?" It came out slow and smooth. They shared a look before coming into the attic.

* * *

Edwards POV

* * *

I did not want to let him leave, but it was for the best. He needed to go in order to move on. I could tell by his eyes and actions that him and his brother had been close. Bella was something to keep me busy, to keep my mind off him. I never expected it to go so wrong. I knew it was not right to use her for something like that, but I did not want to hurt him. And him being with me would definitely hurt him. It made total sense, the thing that did not was the fact that Rosalie became friends with him. At first, I thought she was doing it for me… but the moment I mentioned Bella she got aggravated. Her eyes wrinkled around the edges and she would clench her fists in a way that screamed predator. She yelled at me once to stop playing with his emotions. That is how I knew they were close, Rosalie never stood up for someone unless she liked them.

The strangest thing about him was that Jasper could not read him. I remember the day he came home to tell us all with a panicked look in his eyes. I remember Alice just smiling at him and squeezing his hand. His thoughts were strange too. He figured out who we were on the _first day_. It was frightening to know that someone so close to where you are knows your greatest secret.

When the car accident happened, I could not move. It was as if some invisible force was holding me back with a gentle hand, telling me that it had to happen. I think it was the first time I was more afraid of a mortal dying than my family and I losing control. The look in his eyes was close to fear, but something in the back of my mind told me that he was relieved, he wanted to disappear. I think that is what scared me the most about the moment.

I remember Carlisle coming home and telling us that he was fine. Alice looked like she already knew that he would be all right. I remember trying to invade her mind and getting attacked by the periodic table, which I had began to memorize since she showed it to me so many times. She looked at me with an impish smile and winked. Carlisle refused to let any of us go in to see him, he said it was too risky. I remember not talking to him for the rest of the day.

The day I came to terms with what I felt for him was the day that I confronted him about him knowing about us. I felt a sharp pain whenever he told his grandfather, as if I was not there, that he was not getting into a car with me. When I mentioned that Bella was coming I remember hearing the thought _kill me now_, flash through his mind. And then he declared that he was not getting into a car with Bella _at all_. I knew my obsession with Bella's scent was not making our relationship better but by the time I realized that I wanted to be with him, it was too late. She was hooked and there was nothing I could do to put an end to her obsession.

He seemed happy later on in the day when he and Jasper had a full conversation without either of them chickening out. Jasper was relieved, that much I could tell by his face. Alice was happy that they could finally talk to each other. Emmett had already taken a liking to Chris, and Rosalie was soon warming up to the mortal. I knew it was not healthy for them to become attached to one of them but who was I to talk? I was doing the same thing with Bella.

When I confronted him after gym, I noticed a brief flash of fear cross through his pure green eyes. The feeling I felt when I was standing that close to him was intoxicating but somehow I managed to hold in the urge to claim him in for a long while. Long enough to hear how he found out. I could tell he was holding something back from me, and that made me suspicious, what was this mortal hiding? Did Rosalie tell him? But that didn't make sense, because Rosalie would never, ever tell anyone about us. No matter how good of friends they were. When I kissed him, it was a very gentle touch. He seemed shocked but I felt something pulse through my body, I was not sure if he felt it to. I pulled away from him, fearing his rejection.

His eyes only shown with pure and sweat desire; it was almost as intoxicating as the scent of Bella's blood. I kissed him again when he opened his mouth to say something. It was the best thing I have ever done, I had not felt that high in ages. Scratch that; I had never felt that high. I wanted to claim him, right then and there, but I somehow managed to pry myself away from his taste. I gave him one more kiss before grabbing his bag and leaving the school. The moment I made it to the car a wave of guilt crashed into me. I should not be pulling two people into this with me. When he sat down in the car, it took all my self-control not to make him mine.

I felt guilty when I could not drive him to school and I immediately sought him out to tell him so. However, one of my siblings always surrounded him. The hardest reaction I got was from Rosalie, this is where she told me to, and I quote, "stop playing with his emotions you asshole." It had stunned me into silence, and I did not say another thing. It quite aggravated me when I could not hear Bella's thoughts but could hear his clear. It was as if some gods or something was mocking me. Biology was the one class that one of siblings were not in with us. I took the time to apologize and he seemed shocked by it. Somehow, he knew that I had told Bella about us, or more like she guessed and I did not disprove her. He had a strange habit of calling her Annoying Girl in his mind.

I had not meant to answer the question from his thought but I honestly thought that he had said them aloud. I was angry with myself for answering but he seemed just shocked. There was no fear in his eyes (which I had learned showed his every emotion). I was being sincere when I said that I was afraid of hurting him. It had just hit me there, and it had not meant to come out but, as always, it did. He seemed puzzled by what I said. Then I apologized. He was fine and then he was angry. He seemed shocked by his own anger but it fell down into the pit of his stomach a few seconds later. I tried to convince him even more of how sorry I was when the light above us exploded. Everyone in the class but him jumped and let out some kind of shriek.

When he found out about his brother must have been the worst time for him and me. I was sitting with Bella at lunch, once again trying to convince her that we should not be together (again). She was not getting the point and then I heard Rosalie call out to me. I looked up at the person in the middle of the lunchroom. He laughed at something nervously before I picked up what was being said. "I'm not joking, Chris!" the voice yelled at him. "He's _dead_! Last month! Before you got into the accident…" The voice trailed off and I focused my attention back to Chris, who looked numb. As if, he did not yet believe it. He asked her how, and what she said next stopped all of us abruptly. "Vampires." Was the voice's answer. Chris glanced over his shoulder at us when his phone dropped to the ground and he whispered dead before running out of the lunchroom a hand covering his mouth.

Rosalie sent me an angry look, her eyes screaming at me. I did not know what I did so I made my excuse to Bella that I had to go and ran out after him. My family was not far behind, and I wish they were. What I found tore my heart to pieces; his beautiful green eyes were bright with tears. He blamed us for killing him, but the accusation in his voice was enough to bring my heart to pieces and I could not help but hug him to my chest. He fell into it, before he broke free with angry pounds on my chest. He ran away into the rain and I tried to go after him. Jasper held me back, telling me to let him go. It was the hardest thing I have had to do yet.

When he returned to school, it was horrible. He had retreated into a shell and would not talk to anyone. It got to the point that he depressed even Alice. I knew that enough was enough when that happened. He got to the point where he had to leave every class early and get sick in the bathroom before leaving. His grades fell from A's to D's. He felt like no one cared about him when no one came up to ask him if he was all right. And why would they? He had pushed everyone away. I was worried about him and I finally gained enough courage to go after him when he skipped lunch. I chased after him and confronted him. I stopped him leaving and finally got him to trust. He was going back home, and I knew it was a lose to try and convince him not to but I had to try. But my trying was useless when he had already made up his mind. It was a knife in my heart when he said that he was the one that killed his brother. I liked it much better when he was blaming me.

Nothing was all right but I let him leave. He had finally opened up to someone, and I was glad that he chose me. I had to deal with Bella when he left, however. How I would leave her was beyond me. And I tried, I tried and tried but she would not leave. I think everyone could tell my annoyance by the time that she kissed me. It was nothing like when Chris and I kissed. There was no spark, no nothing. I was attacked by blood lust the moment she leaned in close.

Victor returned with no Chris, he told us that Chris just needed some time to let go. I respected the old man for that. He met up with his daughter almost every day. Prue and Andy lived close by, and they were good friends with Carlisle and Esme. They told us once that they were something called a "guardian." They also told us that Prue used to be a witch before she died within her third year. She never told us why she was back and what a guardian was claiming that it wasn't the time.

When I was trying, for the last time, to get Bella to leave me alone I smelt a non-human scent coming from somewhere. It was extremely strong and nearly knocked me off balance. When I checked in with Victor, he said that as far as he knew there was nothing and no one there. When I asked Bella, she told me that she had heard something crash but thought it was just an animal outside. I did not know what possessed me to do it but I invited her to play baseball with my family and I. Maybe I thought that we could scare her away, or maybe, for some unforeseen reason, I did not want her to get hurt. Three new vampires showed up in the middle of the game and the rest is history (A: N-anyone wants to know more check the Twilight book… I really do not want to write this out).

I was shocked by their thoughts. I looked to Carlisle for help but he told me to just leave them be. We would protect Bella and our land no matter what. Jasper was holding back a growl behind me from the emotions he was feeling. Finally, they decided to leave and we had to get Bella to safety. Bella was put in Jasper and Alice's care as Carlisle, Rosalie and I took off to find Chris. It was not all that hard to find where he lived thanks to Alice's little talent but it was hard to find him. Esme and Emmett were watching over Charlie, Victor (who insisted that he did not need protection), Prue (who was the same as her father) and Andy (who really did not care). When we arrived at his house, we got a kind of welcoming party that none of us wanted.

* * *

A: N- Forgive me for taking so long to update? Please? Sorry once again if any of you cried. And please, tell me if I am moving too fast, because if you do not I shall never know.** New poll question, just for me to get a feel on what you all believe, is Wyatt really dead? And if he is what is his "form?" As in, is he a whitelighter, guardian or just pretending? **


	7. Chapter 6

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

**A: N- Well now… I'm sorry I made some of you cry (well only one person reported crying) and people have been begging for more Chris and Edward moments so I shall try to write them it… somewhere in here –searches for a good place to put them-. Do not forget about the poll people! It is up on my page, CHECK IT OUT!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_-Missing- _**Evanescence~

* * *

**

They stared at me as if I had grown a second head before they finally snapped out of their stupor. Finally, Rosalie decided to talk. Her voice was quiet, which was unusual for the female vampire. "Edward…" She trailed off glancing at the topaz-eyed vampire beside her. He tensed lightly, almost too lightly for me to see.

"Edward what?" I prodded her to continue raising an apprehensive eyebrow. The three were quiet, Rosalie studying the floorboards under her feet and Edward staring intently at me, as if I was not real. I raised another eyebrow, turning my attention to the oldest member of the group.

"Edward smelt someon- one of us…" He trailed off too, only this time for different reasons. My mother came bounding into the room, looking ready to kill. I groaned and threw my head in my hands.

"Leave." She commanded the three vampires. Rosalie and Carlisle shared a glance before looking at me. I raised my eyes and fell into Edward's topaz pools. They surrounded me and I was suddenly aware of his desire to protect me at all costs. I tore my eyes away from his and looked at my mother.

"Mom-" I tried to reason with her only to be cut off.

"No!" She gestured like crazy, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige walked up behind her, and dad must have been downstairs still. "Leave. My. House. Now." She punctuated each word.

"Mom-" Once again, I was cut off.

"We'll talk later Christopher." My lips formed a thin line of anger. Her voice was cold when she addressed me and the edges of my eyes began to sting.

"No mom-"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." She hissed at the vampires once more. I turned my regret-filled eyes to Edward and his family. He nodded shortly before taking them by the arm and literally pulling them out of the house.

My mother rounded on me. "What do you think you were doing, inviting them into our house?! Have you lost your mind?!" Her voice held no sympathy.

"I…" I trailed off. I did not know what to say to her, what to say to them. Why were they acting like this?

"You what, Chris?" Aunt Phoebe bit out.

My eyes began to water. "Maybe I was doing what you've told me to do all along." My voice cracked, and I hated myself for it. I hated myself for cracking; I hated myself for giving in so easily.

She was beginning to waver, they all were. "And what was that, Christopher? What exactly did we say to make you… to make you how you are?" My mother said. I think it was one of the meanest, coldest things anyone has ever said to me. I raised my head high before I looked her dead in the eye.

I was so sure of myself. More sure of this one fact then I was of anything else. "I was following my heart." And with that said I pushed passed my mother and aunts in their stunned silence and ran down the hallway and into my room. I took one look at everything, at every piece of the shattered life I used to have and I was overwhelmed with anger. Anger at the world for causing me to hate the one thing that was stable. I cursed my fate as I stared out the window and off into space. I did not like it here, but I did not want to go away either.

* * *

Slowly day faded into night. I was still standing in the same spot. Dad came in to say goodnight and he cast a sorrowful look at the bed that was beside mine. I ignored everything he said to me but that one look I noticed. And it made my heartache and it made the tears return. But I managed to hold them in and gaze out at the sky before he decided to leave. Mom came in to say something to me again. Probably trying to get some answers. She stood behind me as I stared into space. "You know you can talk to us about anything right?" She asked placing her hand on my arm. I kept my mouth shut as the warmth from her fingers spread up to my arm. I forced down more tears at they prickled to be let out.

"You're so much like him-" And somehow I knew whom she was talking about. For some reason it just made me even angrier with her.

"I _am_ him, mom." My voice was bitter. This anger was something completely new to me. "Why can't you grasp that _I am_ _Christopher Perry Halliwell_? The _same person_ who died on their 21st birthday. The _same person_ who came to the past to save their brother from turning evil." I glared at the sky with a newfound malice. I heard her gasping breath of sobs before she managed to compose herself.

"The Christopher I knew would never-" I knew what was coming. The Christopher I knew would never sleep with a vampire. It was echoing through her mind. I was confused by it and I let it show. I spun around to face my mother with a confused and angry glare.

"_What?_" My voice was outraged. _Whoa… sleep with a vampire? What haven't you been telling me bro? _And that thought confused me even more. How come I could hear Wyatt _if he was dead?_

Mom was shot into silence. Her eyes were wide as she observed my looks. "Oh, sweetie." She muttered before reaching out to pull me into a hug. _How could I have missed it? _Was echoing through her head. I struggled against her pull, I glared at her. "This is all because of Wyatt isn't it? You thought you'd get close to the beings that killed him and then you'd be able to vanquish them yourself." Her voice was pitiful. Everything that was coming out of her mouth only managed to confuse me even more. I shook my head thinking, what the hell is she talking about?

"What-?"

"It's okay, baby. Taking revenge isn't always the best thing, Peanut." Her voice was miserable there too. "You can still get yourself out of this one, baby. It is not as if you have fallen in love with one of them. Sleep tight, sweet heart." She kissed my forehead after stunning me into silence. Love? I had never thought about love… but I could not have fallen in love with one of them. I swallowed before running a hand through my chocolate locks.

I must have sat there for an hour or so before I noticed a hand covering my own. I opened my eyes. Edward sat beside me with concerned eyes. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat when my eyes connected with his. "Are you all right?" My mind flashed to what my mother had said an hour earlier: "It is not as if you have fallen in love with one of them." And then to out kiss in the hallway. My mouth suddenly went dry and my mind went blank. "Chris?" He asked his eyes clouding over in concern. I tried to form words before nearly pouncing him on my bed. Our lips crushed together in a desperate kiss. I would have prided myself with the fact that he stumbled backwards and fell on top of my bed, but I was too dumbfounded.

When I tried to pull back, I found that I was the one with my back against the bed. And, oh God, he was kissing his way down my neck, stopping at the point that connected my shoulders and my neck before his lips found mine. I was completely flushed and I felt as if I was on fire when his hand slid up my shirt. Before I knew it I was on top of him, taking off my shirt, his own must have fallen off sometime in the past few kisses. He pulled me on top of him. Nothing passed through my mind but sweet, wondrous lips and hands and limbs being pressed against one another.

I think he was the first one to move his hips against mine. I let out a surprised gasp as he smiled down at me. He looked nervous, as if looking for approval. I swallowed before tugging him down on top of me in a furious kiss. His tongue flew into my mouth and as the battled for dominance his hands quickly tried to undue the clasp of my pants. Before I knew it, his hands were sliding down my legs and pulling one up to straddle his waist. It was the worst time ever to realize where you were. Who you were and what kind of commitment you would be making if you complied and took this one-step farther. I did not want to think about it but it still popped into my head. I did not want to do anything to stop it, but I still did.

He was kissing his way down my neck again before I finally gained enough self-control to pant out a hasty "Stop." He looked surprised as I lay underneath him gasping for breath.

"Chris-" His own voice was out of breath. I must have been so flushed at the moment but I did not seem to care.

"Not- not now." He was stunned into silence before dropping down beside me.

"I-I…" He began before forcing himself to swallow. "I- thought-"

I swallowed before smiling at him slightly. "Oh I do want to have sex, don't get me wrong." I did not look at him as I said it a blush forming up my cheeks.

"Then- what is it?" He asked quietly his breath ghosting across my ear. I moaned as he smiled slightly. He was proud of himself.

"My parents-"

He was suddenly on top of me. "If that's the only thing holding you back…" He trailed off before capturing me in another kiss. His tongue teased my lips with a small brush before he trailed down to my jaw. I swallowed once more, resisting the urge to fall prey to his actions. My heart was pounding loudly against my chest as my hands found his waist. I did not want to push him off but I did. He pulled me on top of him, sliding his leg in between mine. I gasped and hid my head in his shoulder as he chuckled quietly in my ear.

"Please." I whispered as he kissed my neck. I looked him in the eye. "Not today." I tried to show him how much I wanted it too. He kissed my swollen lips once more before nodding. His hand ran down my back before pulling the sheets out from under us. He pulled it over my shoulders before pecking my forehead.

"Sleep." He commanded quietly. I chuckled before pressing a kiss into his shoulder with a smile.

"Later." I whispered before taking his hand in mine. "I want to talk."

I heard his quiet laugh. "Talking we can do any time." He pointed out. I smiled before intertwining out hands and bringing them to rest at out side.

"Not like this." I kissed him nice and slow before pulling away. He growled slightly when he noticed the absence.

"You're going to make me go crazy by the time you agree." I stifled a laugh in his shoulder.

"Have you ever met a witch before?" I asked quietly, really glad that my mother and father had not woken up at our movements before. He smiled gently.

"Never." I felt him smooth down my hair.

"So you know nothing about them?"

I felt him shake his head beneath me. "Nothing." I nodded.

"Have you ever met a vampire before?" He asked me this time. I smiled slyly.

"Maybe in a past life." I answered. He sent me an apprehensive look.

"Past life?" His question was a fair one.

I took a deep breath. "There used to be another time, another now, that Wyatt was evil." I shuddered at the thought. He tensed at the mention of my brother, noticing how my voice wavered. I glanced at his things across the room from us. "I came back from the future and into the past to save him. To stop him from turning." I took another deep breath as images from my past life flashed before my eyes. "I died the moment I was born but I managed to help save him."

"Chris-"

"It was horrible there you know? I was with Wyatt at first, on his side. I mean he was the only family member I had left." He nodded from above me. I did not look him in the eye. "He loved me; I know that much for a fact. Wyatt absolutely loves me. He told me once that everything he had done was for him and me. So that no one would come between us again." I took in a shaky breath. "I guess he saw how much I was hurt after mom died before my eyes and after dad accused me of killing her and he decided to make it better. Only he did not. He made it worse."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes I do. He was the only family that stuck with me throughout everything that had happened." I narrowed my eyes as an image flashed before my eyes. "I guess we had met." He glanced down at me, surprised. "At a party… an annual party that Wyatt would throw every year…

_I was standing by the punch bowl with a bored look on my face when someone unusual walked up to me. "You look bored." I shot him an angry look, one that he either missed or ignored. "Your brother's the one who's hosting this, correct?" He obviously already knew the answer so there was no need for me to answer. _

_Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Or something along those lines. And come he came. My brother with his curly blonde hair and goofy smile that he reserved only for me and those close to him. He threw his arm around my shoulders and grinned at me foolishly. "This here, is Edward Cullen." I raised an eyebrow, noticing the early signs of my brother's drunken foolishness. Edward smiled politely at me and dipped in what could be seen as a bow. He took my hand in his cold one and pecked my knuckles gently. He never broke eye contact with me. I felt a blush grow up my cheeks. _

Well… we kind of kept meeting up like that almost every month. Every month turned into every week and soon every week turned into every day. It was awfully romantic, like Romeo and Juliet you could say." I glanced up at him with a smile. He gazed down at me with amazed eyes a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "We first had…" I trailed off a blush forming at my cheeks as the image of him smiling on top of me as came flashed before my eyes. "Sex… when I turned eighteen. That was also the year I left Wyatt for the resistance. Wyatt killed someone who he promised he'd never hurt."

"And who was that?" He asked quietly, running his hand up and down my back.

I was silent as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "A child I think." I shook my head to clear the image away. "Anyway, I went with you to the resistance and everything was better there. People were happy, we were happy. But then they somehow managed to catch Wyatt." Many more images flashed before my eyes. "They wanted to kill him. None of them knew that he was my brother yet, thanks to a glamor."

"A glamor?" He asked confused.

"It's… a spell of sorts that changes your appearance. I could not let them kill him… he was my brother. He was family." He nodded. "So I snuck down into the jail cells and set him free, telling him never to come back. I think I was nineteen then. A year later I was sent to the past as their way of getting me to prove my loyalty to them."

"Chris…" He trailed off.

I smiled slightly. "It's okay." I whispered and shrugged. "What I can't figure out is why I saved him… only to have him die…"

"Maybe he… he knew what he was doing." He nodded, trying to convince himself and me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Wyatt… he always knows what he's doing." And somewhere in the back of my mind, I swear I heard a triumphant laugh.

* * *

I do not know what time it was when my phone went off. Two maybe three in the afternoon the next day. Edward had left after I had woken up at twelve and promised me he would be back by the time everyone else was asleep. I flipped it open and stared at the new text message blinking sign. I narrowed my eyes in confusion as I read whom it was from. "Wyatt?" I whispered in question, feeling my heart pull at the mention of his name. I pressed 'open' with a shaking hand.

_Miss me?_ It read. I was shocked… what in the world-, another alert on my phone sounded. It was the mysterious "Wyatt" again. _Call me._

"Uh…" I stuttered out before sprinting upstairs. I threw our bedroom door open with malice. I seriously screwed up our room by the time I realized that his phone was not there. I ran back down stairs and grabbed my mother's arm, ignoring her yelp. "Wyatt. His phone. Where is it?" My voice was urgent and I knew my eyes were wide with urgency. She shared a glance with my father.

"We never-"

"He had it on him when he died-"

"The police that found his body said they couldn't find it."

"Fuck." I said before running out if the kitchen. My mother yelled after me why I asked and where I was going. I ignored them and grabbed my jacket on my way out the door. I fumbled with my phone before pressing the call button. Something was _not_ right here. After five rings, it was finally picked up.

"Chrissie?" Came my brother's voice. I chocked on a sob nearly falling down on the street but managing to pick myself up and keep walking down the sidewalk frantically.

"Wy-"

"You need to listen to me, okay? I- I know I didn't really believe you when you said that you thought something was up with the Cullens but trust me, something is seriously- you know what, never mind… they're _vampires _Chris. _Vampires_. But supposedly they're what are called vegetarian vampires because they don't drink human blood but animal blood." It seemed recorded. As if he was frantically and urgently telling me this before something bad happened. I felt the wind rush through my hair. "I haven't told mom and dad, but I think they'll figure it out once they look at where I left the book. I should not have left it open to that page but I did anyway. Listen, I just had to tell you this. There are some pretty bad vampires out there, Chris. You have got to protect yourself. It's not me they're after." Something crashed in the background. "It's _you._" I nearly dropped the phone when he mentioned that.

"Wyatt-?" I began stopping and turning around trying to gain bearings on where I was.

"I'm afraid not." A voice chuckled on the other end of the phone. I narrowed my eyes as my pulse began to race. "Tell me Christopher… are you alone?"

Maybe I should have lied. "Yes." I said in a rushed voice. I glanced around myself before I noticed my mother running towards me from one direction and three Cullens from another. "No." I rushed out wishing I could be anywhere but there.

"Pity." Said the voice, it was male. "How much longer until they catch up?"

There was no point in lying. "I don't know. If they wanted to they could be here in a second." I responded.

"Vampires then? Or whitelighters?"

Better, lie here. "Both."

I could swear he nodded. "Can you get away?"

I bit my lip. I could… but I did not want to. "I-"

"How about I make the stakes higher?" He asked, I heard a yell in the distance.

"Who-?"

"You know who. Sense her, she is your innocent. Come to where she is and come alone. I do not want anyone else getting involved. It is a pity she smelt so much of witches innocent."

"Who-?" He hung up. "Fuck!" I cursed before calming my nerves and looking for a slight prodding. I had never been good with sensing, that was Wyatt's thing.

"Chris!" I heard my mother yell out to me. I ignored her and I ignored everything around me. I needed to concentrate. That is when it clicked. The person who called me… they could not find his cell phone… he had been killed by a vampire. _I had just talked to Wyatt's killer._ A phone ringing broke through my mind barriers. I snapped to the Cullens, Carlisle stopped them from moving any farther talking fast into the receiver. Edward's eyes snapped to mine the moment I finally felt the tugging presence. _No Chris don't._ I heard him echo in his thoughts.

_Don't try to stop me. _Echoed in mine. In less than a second, I was off in a diversion of blue and white lights enveloping my body and transporting me to somewhere different all together. I rematerialized a second later with a stumble.

I heard someone cry out and looked around myself. I was surrounded by masses of mirrors. Thousands upon thousands of mirrors like something out of a horror movie. Balance beams and my image duplicated thousands of times. I heard another scream. I ran in the direction they came from. I pushed open the doors leading into a separate room and into another and into another until finally I came face to face with the person I least expected to see. Bella was lying on the ground nursing what looked like a broken leg. I took one more step towards her and was pounced on.

I fell with a loud bang. Something pierced into my skin and I heard Bella yell with a high pitch. My vision started to float in front of my eyes before I got a hold of myself and managed to send out a telekinetic blast at the thing on top of me. They flew back with a cry and I struggled to stand up. I heard a cruel laugh from behind me, cold fingers swept against my flesh picking up something wet. I felt a kick be delivered into my side and I was turned onto my back with a grunt. I felt a rib break with the contact of the foot. I swallowed when I noticed that it was blood on the things fingers. Blood that he was brining up to his lips and licking off. My blood. And that is when it hit me that I had made one of the stupidest decisions of my life.

* * *

**A: N- **You had all better be happy… I wrote one chapter in a day… ignoring my science project which is DUE MONDAY! Therefore, you had all better appreciate this. –glares- To torture you all I thought I would leave it here. And believe me I wanted to leave it sooner in a better place to end at a cliffhanger. But, of course, I thought I would be nice and end it here… later on in the chapter. I actually like this one… And there! You got your Edward and Chris moment of the day. There shall be more coming. So much more… -plots-

DO NOT FORGET ABOUT THE POLL! GO VOTE!

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

**A: N- Yes all… I am here and I am alive. Science has yet to kill me! However, Q-notes are another thing entirely. –twitches- Do any of you have to do Q-notes? **  
**Poll results:**  
**No- 32%**  
**Whitelighter- 24%**  
**Guardian- 20%**  
**He's just pretending- 20%**  
**Yes, he is really dead- 4%

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7

* * *

"_Oh, this night is too long.  
Have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay._

_Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be all right."_

_~Pale - _**Within Temptation

* * *

  
**

I could not move as he began to laugh harder and harder. "You're easier than your brother." Was this guy cocky or what? I vowed to teach him a lesson… whenever the world stopped spinning and creating doubles of everything. "And imagine… all it took was a little Innocent to get you here. I would have thought it would take you longer to convince." He kneeled down by my side and forced me to look him in his eyes. They were almost completely black, almost as black as the Sources. However, there was a thin line of red forming around the edges.

It was hard to swallow, since it felt as if a weight was on my tongue. My hands were shaking by my side as he smiled at me. If I were not in this position, I probably would have found him attractive. "Your brother… it was so very easy to get him here. All I had to say was that you were in trouble, and poof." He even made a poof motion with his hands, how cute. "Big brother comes to save the day. He was harder than you, though. He fought long and hard, until his last second. He even managed to kill one of my friends. Such a pity it was, but you learn to get over your losses when you live forever." He trailed a finger down my face. "It's a pity I'm going to have to kill you so soon without any bit of fun." Oh yay, the world was slowing down. Geez, was he honestly pouting? His finger stopped at my lips and he teased them open, I felt a strange urge to bite them.

"Stop!" Bella thought she could be the hero. How sweet, can you tell the sarcasm there? Honestly, I did not know why the brief flash of hope and honor for the girl hit me then, but it did. And it left me really hating myself, why should I honor a person who is the _reason I am here_? Her brown eyes pleaded with the vampire. "You don't have to hurt us, James." James was the vampire's name. Such a… _normal _name. He sneered at her and advanced as I snuck myself into a corner. I tried to call Aunt Paige but there was no answer. I tried everything; I tried sending Aunt Phoebe a premonition, nothing. I tried contacting mom or dad telepathically, nothing. I tried Edward and his family, nothing. It was as if I was cut off from everything and everyone… immobilized.

"Why are you after witches?" I spoke up ignoring my brain's furious protests. _What are you doing?_ I shut off the prodding, delusional voice of my brothers… now was not the time.

James turned around to look at me with his black eyes. He had Bella in his grip and I could not help but be afraid for the girl. Even if I did hate her. He licked his lips as he dropped her onto the wooden floor. "Do you know how _addicting_ witches blood is?" I narrowed my eyes slightly before stiffly shaking my head. A twinge in my shoulder reminded me of the bite. My fingers grazed against the torn skin and when I raised them to my eyes, they were covered in blood. My blood, my own blood was dripping down my fingers and down the palm of my hand and onto my already blood stained shirt. I swallowed and looked back up at the vampire. He smiled at me and I could not help but push myself further into the corner.

* * *

Wyatt

* * *

When he returned home that day Prue and Andy met him with concerned glances. Sitting beside them was a young woman with long curly brown hair and golden eyes. He recognized her from somewhere and he hung up his jacket on the pole next to Andy's. He casually walked into the room and stared at the woman with a questioning eyebrow raised. They had not realized he entered yet and only did when Jacob came jogging into the house and out of the rain. For some reason Wyatt felt that something was not right with the woman sitting across from his aunt. He gently took Jacob's hand in his as the family looked at them. He ignored the look his friend-newly boyfriend-gave him as he surveyed the woman. She looked motherly, like something out of a fairytale. Like the old witches that would convince the children to come into their house and then kill them. "Hey Wyatt." Andy grunted out from the seat beside his aunt.

"Hey Uncle Andy." He answered with a hard edge to his voice. Prue smiled at him when she saw whom he was holding hands with.

"Hello Jake." She said as he waved at her from Wyatt's side. He went to take a step towards her to give her a hug and was sharply pulled back to Wyatt's side. He sent the older boy a glare. "I suppose I should introduce our guests." Prue said slowly when Wyatt stared at her coldly for a few minutes.

"I suppose you should."

* * *

Chris

* * *

I do not really know how to describe the pain but it hit me the moment I tried to stand. I fell back down to my knees. James laughed at my kneeled position as I clamped a hand over my bleeding shoulder, neck area. I blinked away the blurriness and forced myself back to my feet. I ignored the numbing pain and glared at the vampire before me. "Having a problem?" He asked with a light voice.

"No, thanks to you." I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my composure. Funny, I was never this calm around any demons I faced. I was usually very close to panicking about now.

"Was that sarcasm?" His voice held a twinge of amusement causing me to slowly smirk. A smirk that could beat _any _demon. I hoped it scared him.

"Please-" Bella began in vain.

"Shut up." We both snapped at her. He smiled slowly at me before taking a step towards her. My hand shot out and sent him flying a short distance. He stopped about three feet away. Bella's eyes were wide with fear. "Get out of here." I hissed at her. She shook her head fast, still trying to be the hero. I glared at her. "Do I have to make you?" She glared right back at me. Oh, so now she finally had a backbone. Good for her, wrong person too show it too though. I didn't remotely care and just rolled my eyes before waving my hand in front of her body watching as she was enveloped by blue and white lights and deposited somewhere where she'd, hopefully, be smart enough not to show up again. James shot up to his feet and smiled at me with entertainment.

"Feisty." He seemed happy about it. I was not so sure that Wyatt went down easily anymore.

* * *

Wyatt

* * *

"This is Esme Cullen." She introduced the woman across from her. Jacob squeezed his hand in recognition of the woman. She smiled brightly at the two of them.

"She's…" Prue trailed off not knowing what else to say.

Esme Cullen stood up from her seat with a practiced poise. He was wary with the way she walked; her feet barely touched the carpet. It was as if she was floating. He unconsciously put Jacob slightly behind him even more. "You must be the new whitelighter, Wyatt." She hugged him after catching him off guard. He kept his hand clasped with Jacob's as she pecked his cheek. Her lips were freezing, as were her hands when she placed them on his shoulders.

"He's also a guardian." Prue spoke up from beside Andy waiting for Wyatt's reaction.

"Mmm." Esme said with a smile on her face. "And this one-"

"Doesn't know what he is yet." Wyatt spoke through clenched teeth, Esme nodded her eyes widening slightly. She smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you and your family could help me with something." She spoke slowly and with a worried edge to it.

"Maybe I should go…" Jacob trailed off pointing at the door.

Wyatt was about to protest when Prue cut it. "Maybe you should." He nodded watching as Wyatt's blue eyes narrowed into a glare at his aunt before he leaned down and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll call you." Jacob nodded sending him a dazzling smile before he left the house and began his short walk home. Wyatt turned on his family and the newly acquainted Esme Cullen. "What do you need help with?" He asked, his voice was colder than usual, but he did not bother apologize. Something was off with this woman.

Esme cleared her throat and looked down. "I don't know how to say this but…" Her voice was cut off from his mind as Chris flashed into his mind. If he looked shocked, no one noticed. He heard a quiet "shit" echoing in his brother's head and was immediately sent an image of a man, the man who killed him, licking his brother's blood off his fingers with a malicious smile on his face. "… and we just got two calls, one telling us that Bella disappeared and that Chris disappeared soon afterward." Wyatt's face lost all color.

"Oh, God." He started to leave the room when Prue yanked his arm back.

"What do you think you're going to do?!" She yelled at him her blue eyes shinning in anger and worry.

"Save my brother." Why couldn't she just understand that all he wanted to do was save his brother?

Prue's eyes flashed. "Do you have any idea what could happen to you if you did?"

His eyes widened with disbelief. "I don't care about the consequences, Aunt Prue." His voice held a maturity that even she had to look twice at. "This is my brother, and I made a promise to him that I would never abandon him. If he's hurt then I'm going, whether the Elders like it or not."

* * *

Chris

* * *

I winced as my back met the wall. When had he gotten so close? Oh right, super vampire speed, got it. Yeah well, I have cool powers too. I raised my hands to blast him as another wave of pain shot through my body, I dropped to the ground with a loud gasp and my hand trembled as it gripped the injured area. "Does that hurt the little witch?" He asked standing right above me. I refused to answer him, and even if I could, I would not have. I felt as if I was about to throw up the little bit of breakfast I had. Something vibrated from across the room and it distracted him long enough for me to deliver a kick strong enough to land him on his back as I shot up in a fighting position. I somehow managed to hold the upper hand as he flung me across the room, right next to the phone. My hand reached out to pick it up when his caught mine in an iron grip. I winced as he squeezed and I felt a bone break. He looked at the ID on the phone. "Looky here, if it isn't our lovely savior, Edward." I had not even realized he had opened it since my surroundings were swimming before my eyes and my stomach kept doing cartwheels.

"Where are they?" I heard a harsh voice, one that I may have been only slightly happy to hear… only slightly, hiss out from the other line. Oh great, he had put it on speaker.

"I only seem to have one of your loves." He was entertained, lovely.

"Bella?" Oh god, Edward's voice sounded hopeful. I was not sure whether to be insulted or happy that he wanted her to die and not me.

"I do not know where Isabella Swan is at the moment. But I assure you she couldn't have made it far, what with a broken leg and all." He paused a happy smile on his face. "But, I have a feeling she's not the one you're worried about." He smirked and I flinched as he gripped my wrist tighter. "Christopher is." I could tell from my spot on the floor that he had struck a cord. Now was not the time for a spasm of pain and I prayed that it would disappear but, no, it just had to strike harder than any of the others and I had to be so shocked that I had to yell in agony. A growl emitted from the other line.

"What are you doing to him?" His voice was rough and it caught on the last word as if he was about to cry.

"Oh I think you're almost out of time to save him, Edward."

"You-"

"Hurry now. We wouldn't want him to die." I moaned as another spasm hit me in the stomach, and it traveled the length of my body, leaving tingling sensations in every cell of my body. I wanted to tell him not to come, to not worry about me but I was stuck, I could not do anything but scream and whimper. By the time, that spasm was done James had already hung up. He stared at me with boredom. "You know what? This is getting plain boring." He sighed as I whimpered in pain, raising my hand from my bite; it was covered in sweet, blood. "Shut up will you?" The last thing I saw was someone running into the room and distinctly recognizing Bella and hating her for coming in. The last thing I felt was searing pain as I collapsed onto my back and the world turned black.

*~*

When I woke up, I felt a weirdly warm presence on my shoulder area. A hand was traveling the length of my hair as I hid a gasp. I was sure I was dead, turned even.

"Not yet, Chrissie." I heard a whisper in my ear. I tried to regard the person who said it, especially when I felt the spark of recognition, but the world was too foggy.

My eyes finally found their way to focus and I found myself staring at shaggy blonde hair and worried blue eyes. I felt my breath hitch as I stared at him and hesitantly reached out to him. He pulled me into a fierce hug. "I am so, so sorry." His voice had cracked on the first word. My heart pulled at his voice and I pressed my face into his shirt.

"How-?" I began, my voice sounded drunk, slurred.

He shook his head. "Later, we'll talk later. For now you need to save your Innocent and your… vampire." He had trouble-saying boyfriend, but I heard it echoed in his head, clear as day.

"But-"

"No, no, no. No buts Chris just do it. I have to go before the Elders kill me… again." He smiled sadly at me and ran his hand down my face, sometimes I wondered just if how close we were was too close but I pushed the thought aside.

My green eyes searched his blue. "Are you seriously…?" I trailed off tears forming at the corner of my eyes. He nodded before giving my shoulder one last squeeze.

"You're not fully healed… but," he shrugged as if it pained him to think that he could not heal me all the way. "The venom had spread too far; I couldn't heal all of it. Most of it is gone, but some is still there." His voice shook with anger, at himself, the situation? I did not really care all that much, I cared about was that he was there, and alive and real. "Now I have to go." He hugged me tightly and disappeared in orbs. _I love you, Chrissie._ Echoed in my mind, a face splitting smile spread across my face.

Of course, that is when I just had to realize that I was not the only one there. I just had to realize that Bella was dying on the floor beside who looked to be Carlisle. I just had to notice that Edward and James were fighting and Edward was beginning to lose horribly. I just had to notice Rosalie running toward me with Alice dropping by Bella's feet. I just had to notice Emmett and Jasper joining in with Edwards fighting of James when Edward was called over to Carlisle's side. I just had to realize that they were never going to win this thing without some sort of magical help since he had magical blood in him. Of course, I had no idea where that thought came from at the time but I still acted upon it. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the dizziness that sent me stumbling a few steps. No one noticed I was up yet.  
James threw Emmett off his arm, causing the male to go flying across the room. He turned his gaze to Jasper and I secretly admired the blonde's fighting skills although it seemed as if I had seen them before. Alice cried out as James took hold of Jasper's throat. I knew I had to act as someone new took over my mind. I could not let him die after all he had done for me. My hands flew out in front of me and everything stopped. Every breath and every movement stopped and my mind returned to my normal self as I looked at my hands in disbelief. Frozen, everything and everyone was frozen. Now why couldn't I do that earlier? Suddenly images flashed before my eyes. I was hugging Jasper tightly as he buried his face in my shoulder at a funeral. Alice's funeral, Rosalie's funeral, Emmett's funeral, Carlisle's funeral, Esme's funeral. We were talking, just talking, like old friends would and in a sense we were. We went through a lot together.

Next flash I was biding him and Edward goodbye. It was rather sad, since I found out a few days later that he had died. I snapped back into reality a moment later when suddenly everyone broke the freeze. I acted on pure instinct, I flung out my left hand and James went flying in the direction I sent him. It was sick that I felt so amazing being in control of someone like this. Alice jumped up to help but he fought her off too. He ran at me with a blinding speed. I felt a tickling at my senses when no one could see him anymore. I spun around and was tackled to the ground on the Ballet Studio with a shriek. My hands flew out to protect me hitting him in the face. There was defining silence and then he screamed. He screamed so loud that I felt as if my eardrums were about to pop. I saw Rosalie jump onto his shoulders and break his neck. A fire had started in the corner of the room. I raised my baffled eyes to the doorway. Wyatt smiled at me before he orbed away, I stared in the spot he had been with shocked eyes. I remember nothing else.

* * *

A day later, I woke up in a hospital. Someone was by my side and I felt myself hoping that it was Wyatt but I silenced myself. "You're up." They sounded happy, relieved even. It was a honey suckle voice and I felt myself begin to smile. Edward leaned over me, placing one hand down near my waist and the other gripping the hospital bed. "How are you?" He asked quietly, his face was so close to mine.

I smiled. "Tired." And when I said it, I realized it was true. I was exhausted.

Edward nodded. "Probably the medication kicking in." His eyes hardened. "Why'd you do it?" He asked his voice was almost too quiet to hear.

"Why did I do what?" My brain was going all fuzzy on me and not allowing me to make sense of the question.

He seemed angry, his topaz eyes hardened and he looked as if he was suppressing a glare. "You know what." His voice was sharp.

I glared at him. "Why did I go after her? Is that what you're-?"

"Yes, Chris! Why did you go after her?! _Why did you go after James_?"

My green eyes hardened. "Why do you _think_, Edward?! I have a _job_ that I'm _supposed _to do!"

He was getting angrier. "And what is that-?"

"Protect the innocent, Edward! It is something that has been drilled into me since I was a _child_! _Protect the innocent_!"

"That _couldn't_ have been-"

"You're right; it's not the only reason! But it's the only_ logical_ reason there is!"

He pressed his face almost on top of mine. "And what are the illogical reasons?"

My eyes searched his. "_He killed him_." My words were a whisper, but I knew he could hear them. His eyes softened.

"Chris…"

I shook my head and picked at a loose thread on the bed sheets. "It was stupid, I know." I blinked away the tears. "But… look, I'm sorry that I worried you. And… I-I could… promise you that I will not do it again, but I cannot make that kind of promise. I never should have acted out of revenge, out of anger but I could not stop myself. I've been searching for a reason _why_, when there really isn't one and that just makes everything _worse_."

His voice was soft and he looked at me with compassion. "_Chris…_"

"No." I took a deep breath. "He told me that he died because of me. That he killed him because of _me_. Do you have _any_ idea _how much_ that hurts?"

"_You didn't kill him_."

I looked him in the eye and I think that is what made what I said to him hurt more. Because I actually believed it. "No… I did not stab him, bite him, or vanquish him. But in a sense, yes I did kill Wyatt. _I am the reason he went after James_. And do you want to know why?"

Edward just stared at me, as if searching for something to tell him that I was not telling the truth, that I did not believe it.

"Because I _asked_ him to look something up in the Book of Shadows about you." I laughed. "_You and your family_, but I'm through blaming you. It truly is _my fault_." I said it with such sincerity that he could not do anything but kiss my forehead and rest his face in my shoulder. When he raised his eyes to mine, again I was cut off by the intensity.

"Don't do that ever again." He whispered, I could feel his breath on my lips.

"I can't promise you that." I whispered back, taking the hand near my waist into my own.

He nodded slowly. "_Try_." And I promised myself that I would.

* * *

A: N- Not as much angst in this one so yay! And guess what? Wyatt and Jacob are together! Yay! Hmm… did I cause any more questions to stir?


	9. Chapter 8

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

**A: N- Hem, hem –clears throat-. Sorry this took so long to update but it is my beta's fault, not mine! She was not really in the mood to update and you know… I tried pestering but it did not really work. Therefore… here is chapter 8 for y'all. Do not forget about the poll people! –Points- Go. Vote. Now. Or I shall hunt you down. Do you mind telling me how I managed to confuse people? I'm never going to be able to help you get OUT of being confused if I don't know what confused you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"_...If I could only sort it out, every  
question in my head, I could turn  
it around  
If I only had it all,  
we could put this thing to bed,  
can I say it out loud  
Do you feel like I do  
Is it coming together  
This time I want it to…"_

~**Max Morgan**- _**Wait for Me~

* * *

**_

By the time the week was over, I was already on my way home with grandpa. I had not seen Bella or her father since that day and I wanted to see, as much as I hated to admit it, if she was okay. When I questioned Carlisle, he told me that everyone was fine and that I should not be worrying about her when I had my own problems. Edward barely ever left my side and I was not sure whether I was aggravated or comforted by his presence at most times.

Rumor has it that the story they were telling everyone was that Bella was walking with me back up to her room (although why that would happen I don't know) and I was trying to get her to change her mind on leaving Forks (once again, why this would have happened I do not know). However, she lost footing on one of the steps and pushed me out of the window that was conveniently placed an inch away from me. She just fell down a few flights of stairs while running down them to see if I was okay by tripping on a shoelace. And for some reason everyone believed it. Supposedly, there were even witnesses.

I did not know what to think of the situation but Wyatt kept on popping into my head. I knew I had seen him, but no one seemed to believe me and it was starting to get on my nerves. I tried not to dwell on it much longer then necessary and just ignored anyone who opposed me. When the nurse told me I could leave she looked slightly put out. When I asked her why she stated in her kind voice: "You're the most fun this hospital has had in a while. Promise you'll visit?" I vowed to after I recovered from my shock and for some reason I felt as if I had made a friend. Her name was Ann, and she was very pretty. She was around 24 years old and she had full-blown blue eyes and long orange hair. When I was in the hospital, she sat by my bed almost daily and just talked to me. I think that is what made her so likable. She listened and gave advice. Ann reminded me of an older sister and I think that is what made me agree.  
When I finally left the hospital, it was grandpa who picked me up and as I climbed into his car, I barely registered the two people who were standing at the entrance to the hospital. Actually, it was not until grandpa waved at them that I took notice to them. I did not know who they were but I felt a tugging on my senses that I should know them. They both looked familiar but when I looked back at the hospital entrance a moment later, no one was there. When I questioned grandpa about it, he just smiled at me.

When I arrived home, I felt my heart pull. When grandpa helped me out of the car, I wrapped my arms tightly around him in a hug. He smiled into my hair and placed a gentle kiss upon my head before leading me into the house with a gentle hand on my back. I still had a sprained ankle and a broken wrist. Later that night, when I lay on my bed drawing something or other there was a light nock on the door. I slowly turned around and smiled at the vampire leaning in the doorway. He was contemplating me with topaz eyes that shown with adoration. He walked over to my bed and closed the door behind him before climbing on top of the bed next to me. His hand brushed against my cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. His eyes were clouded over with loving concern. I shrugged.

"So-so, I guess." I muttered. He pecked my forehead and then my nose. Lightly his pink lips covered my own with a gentle kiss. My green eyes fell closed and I kissed him back with all the love I held for him in my heart. I briefly flashed to what mom had said that there was no turning back if I had fallen in love with a vampire but… I did not want to turn back. I did not care about the consequences of my actions that much anymore. With everything that had happened to me, I deserved some happiness. And Edward made me happy, so I did not dare second-guess it. Somewhere in the middle of our moment I must have fallen asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with strong arms around me and a blanket pulled up over my shoulders. The sun shone on my face and as I cracked an eye open I noticed gentle circles being carved onto my back. He kissed me when I looked at him with a small smile. "Good morning." He whispered in his soft melodic voice.  
I smiled. "Morning." I wanted to snuggle into him and not leave the place I was but I knew I had to. I knew I had to deal with everything that I did not want to deal with. Mainly, mom and dad. According to Grandpa, they were going nuts with worry, and I could not really picture it. Them, going nuts out of worry… for me? It seemed unlikely. I did not really know what to do with that thought, but Edward had to leave and go home and I had to stay here and face the music.

When he left I just stood in the middle of my room with my arms crossed and gazed out the window. The trees swayed with the gentle breeze and the rain banged against the window. It seemed so strong that it could brake through the glass. All I wanted to do was curl up under my sheets and hide, hide from everything that I knew was awaiting me when I left the room. I noticed that Edward left his jacket hanging on my computer desk chair. I smiled softly before walking over to it and wrapping it around my shoulders. I never knew what it meant or felt like to be in love, but I loved it. I loved every moment of it.

I left my room with the jacket still securely around my shoulders. I climbed down the steps slowly and was surprised that no one was sitting at the kitchen table to greet me. I barely registered the black car that was parked in our driveway. I walked over to the refrigerator, picked up an apple, and stared out the window at the Swan residence. I found myself doing that a lot lately; I could not help but feel protectiveness toward the family. Bella seemed pulled into bad luck, but for some reason I thought that she had it better for her. Her life was better than mine was, still. No matter how happy I was, no matter how happy I could be I wanted me. I craved for more. I had not seen either one of them in ages. Maybe they were avoiding me… I could not be sure, and I did not really want to know.

I took a bite out of it before retreating into the living room and stopping at the sight before me. Two people, a man and a woman, sat facing my grandfather. Their backs were to me and I took a moment to gaze at them and take in the backs of their heads. Black hair, on the woman, the color that grandpas used to be before his went gray. I could not see her eyes. The man had a chestnut brown color and it was short and wavy. The color resembled mine, only it was slightly darker. I could only see part of his face, it was tan, but pale, all at the same time. He was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, the woman wore a green button down shirt, a white undershirt and black jeans. I swallowed, it did not seem like this conversation needed me.

Only, as I turned around to leave, Grandpa noticed me and smiled. "Chris," his guests turned around to look at me. The man had plain brown eyes that had a swirled white, which was impossible. The woman had striking blue eyes and I nearly dropped my apple in shock. I had seen them countless times. My first time in the hospital, when I left the school to leave Forks, when I was at the hospital before. But, not only that, it _finally _struck me who they were. Where I had originally seen them. In an old photo album, my mother had shown me when I asked her once what Aunt Prue looked like. It was impossible… "Impossible." I whispered out my voice shaking.

"Chris." Grandpa continued trying to regain my attention. My mouth hung open and I snapped my green eyes to him. "This is your Aunt Prue and her husband Andrew-"

"Andy." The man interrupted. His voice was smooth but held a certain edge to it.

"-Trudeau." Grandpa finished as if he was never interrupted. I opened my mouth and closed it like a fish out of water. Kind blue eyes looked up at me.

"I know how hard this must be-" She began. I could not help but cut her off.

"Oh, do you?" Of course, sarcasm had to win out. I dropped down in the seat closet to me. "You're supposed to be dead." I paused, a thought striking me. "Wait… you really are dead, right? I mean, you just dropped in to visit. Mom told me-"

"No." Prue swallowed and glanced down at her hands.

I was shocked into silence again. The room remained silent for what seemed like hours. "No?" I croaked out. "No-no what? W-what are you saying no to?" I knew in mind what she was saying no to, but I could not bring myself to believe it.

She shared a look with Andy. He spoke next. "No, we are not…" he trailed off, glancing at Prue. She swallowed again.

"Well… yes, we really _are_ dead. But-"

"B-but? But what?" My voice must have been growing frantic. They were dead, NOT ALIVE!

"We're Guardians." Andy rushed out fearing another interruption.

Confusion covered up my franticness. "Guardians?" I said slowly. "You mean whitelighters?" My eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"No." Prue said, seeming to be calmer. "Guardians are… assigned to witches who have very important destinies."

"Okay…" I trailed off, not completely grasping the fact. "But…"

"We're your Guardians, Chris." Andy filled in for me. My mouth formed a silent O.

"Um… what exactly…?"

"Are Guardians?" Prue prompted. I nodded slowly my eyes wide.

Andy and she shared a look. "It's kinda complicated." He said slowly before his eyes found mine. "Guardians… aren't really like whitelighters."

"We can only really tell you what we know." Prue supplied. "We're like Guardian angels, and I know people say that's what whitelighters are like… but we're more like Guardian Angels than whitelighters."

"Guardian Angels stay with a person forever. For as long as they live. They are given one charge and one charge only. And they are usually given without a partner or someone to help them guard their charge." Andy continued.

"You see… the Elders give witches when they die three choices. They can become whitelighters, just float into the afterlife or become Guardians."

"They only give mortals two: become whitelighters or float into the afterlife."

"But then why-?" I began. I remembered hearing stories about Andrew Trudeau, and in all of them, he was mortal.

"I was a special case. I was in love with a witch. We were, and still are, each other's true love. They let me wait until Prue came to make my decision." Andy answered me. Well… he did not really answer my question…

"When I arrived we made the decision to become Guardians, and when the Elders began to challenge our decision we challenged theirs. We told them that if they did not let us become Guardians together then they would have to deal with us revealing ourselves to my sisters. They eventually agreed with the more we persisted." Prue filled in.

"Um…" I was not really grasping all of this. I did not really want to hear more either. I was beginning to get a headache.

"Guardians are allowed to keep all of their powers from their life as a witch and they live as long as their charge lives." I narrowed my eyes in confusion and leaned forward in my chair. My apple was long forgotten and I rested my elbows on my knees. My head fell into my hands. "Chris?" Prue asked her voice worried. "Are you okay?"

"This is so confusing." I muttered into my hands. They must have heard because I heard them laugh.

"Oh I know, buddy." Grandpa said from my side, when had he gotten there? He placed his hand on my shoulder. "When did you get this jacket?" He asked in curiosity. I felt a blush grow on my cheeks. Right… forgot about the jacket.

"Uh…" I said not knowing what to say. Should I tell him the truth? Ignore him like he never asked anything? "Um… It- it's…"

Grandpa shrugged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, kid." He left the room, leaving me alone with a dead relative and her husband. "Would you like any coffee, Prue? Andy?" He called from the kitchen.

Prue and Andy stood up from the couch. "Oh, not now, Dad. Thanks for asking though."

"Yeah, didn't you say something about Piper and Leo coming by?" Andy supplied. My head snapped up.

"What? What? _What_? They-they're… _what_?" Prue smiled at my reaction.

"If you need anything call." She whispered. She slipped a piece of paper in my hand before exiting the room Andy trailing behind her. I heard their car start up and leave the driveway. I stood up from the seat and walked into the kitchen.

"When were you planning on telling me they were coming Grandpa?" My voice must have held some hostility because he winced and placed a cup of something dark and steaming before me.

"It's hot chocolate." He sat down at the table and acknowledged me before I sat down across from him. "I didn't know until this morning when they called. I could ask you, however, when you started to have a late night visitor." I blushed again.

"Um…"

"Chris, I understand that you like him a lot. But if you and Edward are doing anything-"

"Okay, _ew_. We haven't even thought about it." _Lie_… uh… but he did not need to know that.

Grandpa let out a sigh of relief and took a sip of his coffee. "Good. I do not want to go all parental on you. I don't know how to do that." I smiled at him before picking back up the topic of mom and dad.

"When are they comeing?" I asked. Of course, just when Grandpa opened his mouth to answer my question orbs filled the room. My mother and father materialized first and just when I found myself wondering how they had gotten here so did my two aunts. Although I seemed to be forgetting one aunt, but I did not really want to cause my headache to get worse. I looked at them with slight aggravation. _Cannot even spend a morning with one surprise, no, I have to receive two._

_Look at him… he is miserable. _Aunt Phoebes thought echoed in my head. Oh, God… I was annoyed… _not_ miserable.

_Thank goodness, he is okay._ My fathers caused me to smile slightly.

_I cannot believe I let my baby boy come back here. He is a mess._ My mothers thoughts wiped the smile off my face.

_No sign of the vamps here._ Aunt Paige, on the other hand, made me realize why they were really here.

"Morning." I said in false cheer, a smile lighting up my features. "Where's Mel?" Best thing to do… remain oblivious.

My mother smiled at me before wrapping me in a hug. "Good morning sweetie."

"Is it really morning? It's, like, 12 at home." Aunt Paige tried to clear the air of its tension. Aunt Phoebe hugged Grandpa and after I hugged dad hugged me.

"Can I have a word, Victor?" My father asked.

"Sure thing, Leo." Grandpa responded picking up his cup of coffee and leaving me alone with the female members of my family.

We were silent for a few seconds. "Do you know how worried we were?" My mother demanded of me. I sighed.

"Yes." _No._

"I mean…" My mom trailed off glancing at Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige for help.

"What were you thinking orbing off like that?" Aunt Phoebe demanded of me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Of saving my innocent." _And getting revenge._

"You could have asked for help." Aunt Paige insisted.

I did roll my eyes then. "Are you kidding? You'd just blow me off." _Again._

My mother sucked in a sharp breath. "We would _never_-"

"You don't listen to me, mom. Why do you think I moved here?"

"I do to, listen to you, Christopher!" She shot up out of her seat.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat, crossing my arms. "Why are you _really_ here, mom?" I raised an eyebrow at them, as they were shocked into silence.

"You were nearly killed! Do we need a better reason?!"

"Maybe!" I yelled back at her. I stayed seated though. "_Why are you really here?_" Her mouth closed sharply.

Aunt Phoebe answered after a few moments of silence. "We saw you be turned, Chris."

"Turned into _what_?" I knew what… I just did not really want a confirmation.

She shared a look with Aunt Paige. "A vampire." Aunt Paige answered. I sat back into my seat.

"If that's why-"

"Please." Mom sounded so desperate. "_Please_… just stop being around them and _come home_." She sounded on the verge of tears and as I gazed up at her through my bangs, I saw that she was close to tears.

"I- I can't." My voice softened and lost its edge.

"Why?" Aunt Paige asked from her spot beside me. I looked down at my hands and bit my lip. Could I really tell them?

I heard a gasp from beside me. "Oh, no… Chris… no." Aunt Phoebe seemed to be begging. How could she have gotten anything off me? I had taken the potion…

"Phoebe- what?" My mom asked her eyes searching her sisters. Aunt Phoebe held a hand over her mouth and she was shaking. Looking for confirmation. And that is when I realized that she had touched my shoulder… the shoulder that was covered in Edward's jacket.

"You-"

"I love him." I whispered looking her straight in the eyes. Out of all of them, she had to be the one who understood. When I spoke those words, I noticed her eyes gain a little bit of edge to them. I did not see it coming, but I felt it. Oh, I felt the sting when her hand hit me across the cheek. I felt the tear of her ring against my lip, slicing it open. I felt the tears beginning to sting in the corners of my eyes. I heard my mother gasp and I heard my Aunt Paige yell out Aunt Phoebe's name.

"You don't know what love is." Her voice was harsh and it cut into my heart. I looked up at her and saw betrayal written on her face and I saw my mother holding a hand to her mouth as she stared at me with unbelieving eyes. And I saw the anger in Aunt Paige's. I felt something new form inside of me. I felt something entirely new begin to take charge. I felt anger at them.

"I know love." I whispered harshly. "I know it more than you. The one thing that has kept me going, Aunt Phoebe, was love! For someone who married a Cupid and who is an empath and gives love advice to everyone else in the world you cannot see what is staring you right in the face." My words were like venom when I said them.

"You are no family of mine-" My mother's voice shook.

"Good! I don't want to be." I threw myself out of my chair and charged out of the kitchen and out of the house. Throwing the door open in front of me. I heard footsteps rushing after me. I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Wait! Chris I didn't mean that!" My mother's voice was frantic.

I harshly ripped my arm out of her grip and slammed the door on my way out. They chassed after me. I slammed open my car door, ignoring my grandfather and father as they worriedly asked me what was wrong. I jumped in and slammed the door closed behind me. I felt tears begin to poor down my cheeks before I smashed my keys into their slot, slammed the car into gear, and backed out of the driveway. Aunt Paige tried to orb into the car but I managed to stop her with a wave of my hand. I slammed the car into drive and took off down the road. I did not know where I was going but I knew I had to get out of there. Away from them.  
I pulled up in front of a big, rich looking house. I recognized the car out front, the silver Volvo. Edward's car… which meant that this was his house. I stumbled out of the car and to the door. I hesitantly knocked. Alice opened the door with a smile. But when she saw my face, it fell off. She dropped the car keys she was holding and ushered me into the house. "I-I-I… I'm sorry." I started toward the door before I was yanked back.

Edward stood beside me and looked at me with concerned topaz eyes. "Chris…" He trailed off as I flung myself into his arms. I did not care how embarrassing it was at the moment, I just need some form of comfort and he was offering it. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried. I was so worn out that I just cried. I did not feel the comforting hand of my back that belonged to Rosalie and I did not feel the comforting stroke on my hair that was Edward. I did not hear the worried voices that belonged to the rest of the family either as I cried. I just heard her voice. And I just felt the hand hitting and hitting again and again. It did not even occur to me that tomorrow was my birthday. I could not breathe and as I cried, I felt my vision blur and slowly fade into black.

* * *

**A: N- -clear throat- How many of you are about ready to kill me because of cliffhangers? Next chapter- explanations about the blackouts earlier mentioned. So… any of you mind telling me what confused you so that I can fix and/or explain it more? I am not psychic you know… I cannot read your mind. Do not forget about the poll either people!

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 9

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

**A: N- Okay… so here goes chapter 9. For once I do not really know what to put here… 94 reviews… wow… just WOW! You people truly are the BEST! This is the most reviews I have ever gotten. I have a question… do any one of you care to make me a trailer for this story? I would make one myself, but whenever I do people tend NOT to view them. It makes me very sad. So yeah, if anyone wants to just PM me or something and I'll be more then happy to let you in on classified information… if you want some in order to make the video. –winks-

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"…_We run on fumes,  
Your life and mine,  
Like the sands of time,  
Slippin' right on through,  
And our love's the only truth,  
That's why I run to you…" _

**~Run To You- Lady Antebellum~

* * *

**

"Oh my…!" _Frantic._

"What the hell?!" _Scared._

"Chris?!" _Worried._

"What's wrong with him?" _Concerned._

"Go get Carlisle, Alice!" _Commanding._

"Chris?" _Sweet and soft_. I woke up to that one. A headache pounded at my head as my green eyes blinked up at the roof. Or what I thought was a roof. It could not really be blamed on me for thinking that they were a roof… I mean, they were so pale. They are so pale. The only thing that stopped me from thinking that the roof had gotten frightfully close was the fact that I was staring into unblinking topaz eyes. With a gasp, I shot up and was forcefully pushed back down. The hand I did not recognize. I did not really recognize anything. When did I get in here? Where was here? Where was Edward? "E-" My voice was a little frantic and shaky.

"Shh." A hand brushed my hair back gently and he suddenly appeared in my eye line. "I'm here." He reached for my hand and that is when I realized that I was surrounded by everyone in the Cullen family. I swallowed thickly before blushing and looking down at my free hand. Carlisle reached forward and took it into his own. And God was it cold. I suppressed a gasp at the coldness of it before realizing that they were vampires. I blushed again at my stupidity.

"Your pulse is back to normal." He said in a slow and confused voice. He raised his golden eyes to mine. Mine were just as confused as his were. "You barely had a pulse back there." He whispered.

"Uh…" And then it clicked. _Fuck_.

_Again?_ I willed his voice away. I did not want to hear his voice. Not now, not ever again. Because he was dead… but didn't I say that, he was not? I had seen him… I had seen him and he had healed me.

_Yes. _I whispered in my head. I was not expecting an answer.

_I hate what these vampires are doing to you._ He muttered angrily in thought-speak.

_Stop it, Wy. They are not doing anything. _

_Whatever you say, bro._ And then he was gone. Just like that… gone. I swallowed and glanced around at them. Should I explain? Edward looked worried, scared. Downright terrified. But I did not know what to do or say to console him. I bit my lip. _Just tell them then. _I could practically picture his stubborn eyes full of resentment. _Just do not tell them too much. _I did not want his presence to leave. His comforting voice… but it did. I looked Edward straight in the eye.

"It's not your fault." I explained in a calm voice. His eyes almost melted as they searched mine. The whole Cullen family was quiet as I tried to gather my thoughts to explain it. "I guess you could say that it's my fault."

"How is it your fault- if you don't mind me asking?" Jasper asked, his voice rushing out the last part. I picked at the thread on the satin sheets that covered my lower half.

"When- I- well everyone, really- has a past life. These past lives define a person and make them who they are today. Everyone remembers something from their past lives. Like, my Aunt Paige remembered hers in a fairy tale. Me… I guess I'm a special case." A half smile formed on my face as my eyes clouded over. "I don't really know how to explain this so if it makes no sense…" I trailed off glancing up at the family. "A few months after my brother, Wyatt, was born my family received a visitor from the future. His name was Chris Perry, or that's what he said his name was at the beginning."

"That was you?" Alice asked her voice eager. She was sitting at the edge of my bed Jasper's hand resting comfortably on her shoulder. A small smile was the only answer to her question but she had to have known the answer.

"He banished my father, Leo, to an island called Valhalla." I carried on.

"Why'd he do that?" Emmett asked from the doorway where he stood with his arms crossed. Rosalie threw him a dirty look from my side and he shut up immediately.

"My father was furious, and to make it worse Chris Perry had no remorse for what he had done. He actually seemed proud of himself. The only thing he seemed sorry about was for hurting my mother, Piper. But the thing is, it was all his plan. My father had to become an Elder, a supreme being of sorts, in order for him to become my mom and aunts whitelighter, who's kinda like a Guardian Angel but not as much as Guardians." I let them process the information with a calm face. Inside my heart was pounding on overdrive.

"However, my mother, father and aunts soon began to suspect him of wanting to kill or hurt Wyatt. Chris Perry never wanted anything more than to help the Charmed Ones and their only child. About a half year into his stay in the past, a bounty hunter of sorts came after him. Her name was Bianca. Bianca was portrayed as his fiancé… when she really wasn't." I closed my eyes as the images flashed in front of my eyes. "She immobilized him and brought him back to the future where he came face to face with Wyatt."

"Wyatt was evil. He was the Source of all Evil and he wanted Chris Perry back on his side. Chris Perry refused and Bianca died because of it. However, he made it back to the past safely and only part of his story was exposed. He was part witch and part whitelighter. He was beginning to gain the Charmed Ones trust back. However, he lost it when he brought a demon in the house to scan Wyatt for evil. That is when he revealed to my family that he was actually in the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil. None of them believed him."

"A few weeks later my Aunt Phoebe went on a vision quest where she saw Wyatt and his younger brother. Suddenly everything clicked in her mind and she began to realize that Chris Perry was actually her nephew who came from the future to save his brother… his family." I took a deep breath. The Cullens were absolutely silent as I carried on with my story.

"She managed to keep it a secret, but Chris Perry was running out of time and he had to get himself conceived one way or another. Therefore, in the mist of chaos where my Aunt Paige was accusing him of being a sex offender he let slip that he was my mother and father's second child. Aunt Paige joined the boat of getting him to be conceived. On his conception date he nearly disappeared from both time lines when my parents finally conceived him." I had a horribly hard time explaining this, trying to stop myself from imagining things that I did not want to.

Edward chuckled from beside me, obviously hearing my thoughts; I glared at him before continuing. "My Aunt Phoebe and Paige had no choice but to tell my mother that I was her son. When she found out, she felt guilty and I revealed to Grandpa, later on, that she died when I turned 14. On my birthday." I had started referring to Chris Perry as I and it threw some of them off. I swallowed and picked up where I left off. "My father found out from the same people as my mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. However, I nearly killed him when he tried to fix me from my spider incident, which I really _do not _want to go into. A few hours after that I explained that, he was never there for me and we did not really have a good relationship."

"He tried to fix it and we managed to mend it… or most of it. On the day, I was born an Elder, Gideon, who we all trusted betrayed everyone. He sent my father and I to an alternate universe and after we were returned to our world took my aunts, not counting the one I did not know was alive, under his spell. My father left to retrieve them and make them come to their senses and check on my mother who was in labor when Gideon attacked. He stabbed me when I tried to help Wyatt and kidnapped him. Gideon was working with the Demon of Fear, Barbas, and with his help managed to get both, my father and me, to be paralyzed when he took Wyatt. My father orbed in by my side as Gideon took Wyatt. He tried to heal me but it did not work. Eventually I died and my father killed Gideon and stopped Wyatt from turning evil." I stopped waiting for questions.

"What does this have to do with what happened?" A new female vampire asked. I did not recognize her. _Esme_. Edward whispered in my head, I nodded.

"That's where my death comes into play. You see, it was impossible for two people who were the same to live in a world together, so the Angel of Destiny didn't really have a choice on whether I died or not. The point was that my destiny is too big for them to just forget about my past life. I need to know something's from there in order to live this life. This is where it gets complicated to explain." My throat was beginning to hurt from all of my talking. Alice handed me a cup of water and I drank it greedily not even pausing to think where she had gotten it from. "There are two people living in one body when it comes to me. However, we are the same person… if that makes sense. It is like, when I turn 18, I will get the memories of my 18-year-old self. The problem with that is that I have already gotten all of my memories. That's what it used to be like."

I thought about how to explain it as Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement. "The first time I had a blackout I was on my sixth birthday. Wyatt and I concluded that the blackouts were things that did not happen in my past life or things that happened in my past life but not my current one. It is hard to explain. But I just sort of… blackout in order for one part of me to go to my past life to live it there. It is like an extreme case of déjà vu." I looked at them hoping they were not too confused. They did not look like it so I continued. "I never really knew what happened to me when I blackout, just that I do. Mom and dad never told me what happened. You're the first one to tell me, Dr. Cullen, that you can barely get a pulse from me when it happens."

We sat in silence as I picked at the sheets. They were a deep red, as red as blood. However, they were soft and I wanted to just curl up under them and sleep.

"The non-pulse thing could also be a side affect of James' bite." Rosalie supplied in a quiet voice. My gaze snapped to her. "What? You told me that when your brother healed you that he said that the venom had been too far into your body for him to heal it all." The rest of the Cullens seemed very surprised, including Edward. Alice looked surprised at first but then her eyes faded and in a few seconds gained life again. She looked more eager and I was not sure if it was a good thing or not.

"What do you mean, you're not fully healed?" Edward's voice had a rough edge and I winced. "Have you ever heard of that, Carlisle?" His voice was even harder then. And his eyes were glazed over with anger.

Carlisle was not the one who answered. "It's possible." Jasper's voice was quiet. "It happened a lot in wars. People would be bitten in the crossfire and they would not turn. The problem was that they would have to be turned during a time span, before the venom reached the heart or else they'd die." Alice reached for his hand and squeezed it. Love and comfort radiated off her.

"How long were these spans, usually?" Rosalie asked with fear in her voice. Her golden eyes were wide.

"Three or four years if the person was lucky." I sat back in the bed and blinked. What? I would have to be turned? But- but I did not want that… did I? I was so shocked I didn't even notice when the family left my side and I was left alone with Edward. He sat still in his chair… still as a statue.

"I-I am…" I shut my eyes tight trying to form coherent thoughts. "I am so sorry." I whispered at last.

"Why are you sorry?" His voice was still hard with anger, but it had a slightly defeated edge to it. He fell forward and pulled my to him. I was pulled into his tight embrace as if I was a porcelain doll. He cradled me in his arms and buried his face in my neck. "If anyone should be sorry I should be." He whispered against the skin there. I shivered slightly before feeling a lump form in my throat. Why was I going to cry? I had nothing to cry about. And yet I still cried. I let out a quiet sob and he gently laid me on my back on the bed and crawled into the bed next to me. I rolled around and buried my head in his shoulder. He would have cried too if he could. Somewhere in the mist of all of it, I fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm going to die one way or another." I pointed out raising an eyebrow at him. He glared at me, his topaz eyes narrowing.

"No… I'm not going to turn you Chris." It was my turn to glare.

I took an angry step towards him. Edward stood his ground. "So you'd rather I die at 21 years old?" My voice was venomous. His eyes flashed in pain before they hardened.

"I'd rather we tried to fix it." His voice was calm. I turned around angrily on my heal.

"There is nothing to fix, Edward! I am going to die! One way or another I am going to die! I'd rather have the promise of being with you before that happened!"

His eyes softened and he took my hands in his. "I will never let you die. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive."

"And if you have to turn me in the process…?"

He was defeated… I could tell. "Then I will."

* * *

I woke up slowly and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. It was night… I could tell by the darkness of the room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around the room. I did not have the chance to observe it before now. A long row of CD's was placed beside a large silver radio. A large shelf of books was across from me. The bed I was in was not the one I was originally in. Come to think of it, this was not even a bed. It was a couch of sorts. Windows lined the walls and there was an open doorway in the back of the room. I blinked and mused my hair. "Good afternoon." A soft voice whispered from the doorway. I turned my attention there, suppressing a shudder when I realized how fast he must have gotten there.

His brown hair was a mess, standing up at odd angles. He sighed and walked toward me. He leaned down and looked at me. I felt a hand push me backward and back to lying on the bed slowly. He was on top of me and I swallowed as his eyes devoured me. I felt hands begin to shake and I tried to will them to stop. His hands found my wrist and placed it above my head as he leaned down with his head and his lips found mine. It was a slow kiss, but it was passionate. My free hand reached up and kept his head pinned near mine. He pulled away so that we were less than an inch apart. "You scared me." He whispered. I smiled slightly.

"I'm so-"

"Stop saying that." He ordered me. I did not feel compelled to argue. He kissed me again and this time it was more forceful. He needed comfort, and he was seeking it from me. I needed it too, but my sleep-fuzzed mind could not really think straight. His tongue slipped into my mouth and his hand left my wrist that he had pinned down. He flipped over so that I was on top as his hand slid up my shirt. He was trying desperately to push down my jeans and I found myself trying so hard not to moan but it came out anyway. He laughed as I did that before flipping me onto my back and pulling my shirt over my head. He leaned above me, taking me in. He leaned down and kissed my neck. He drew it out before pressing is body against mine as I slid his shirt off his muscled shoulders. His lips found mine once more and I vaguely remembered my split lip from Aunt Phoebe before his hand got finished fumbling with my belt and he unbuttoned my pants and slipped his hand inside. Every thought that I had for stopping this was erased as passion enveloped me.

* * *

We did not sleep together but we had gotten close. Of course, my lovely split lip had to ruin the moment by beginning to bleed again when Edward accidentally bit into it. It was rather embarrassing. However, we got over it and went down stairs to do nothing as we awaited his family to arrive back home.

One of the first things to come to mind was that I should call Grandpa and let him know where I was. But then the thought occurred to me that my parents may still be there and I did not want to face them. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder as he played lightly with my hair. Some random TV show was on as we sat on the couch. My shoes were off and my legs were pulled up to my side. He sat regularly but he had a content smile of his face. It occurred to me then and there that if I was going to die this is where I wanted to spend my last moments.

"Alice has gone to your house to gather some clothes for your stay here." He spoke quietly when I began to doze. I hated myself so much at that moment. All I had done was sleep lately. And nothing really qualified as sleep since I would be seeing some memory. Everything in my head was out of order. The memories from the blackouts could come before the blackout or after it. I never knew. It took a lot out of me. "But I doubt she's going to keep most of them. She'll probably just buy you new ones."

"She doesn't have to." I murmured, my eyes falling closed as he twisted a lock of my hair around his finger gently.

"Why did you come here, Chris?" He asked quietly. I did not want to tell him, but then again I wanted to. It made no sense, and I was too tired to lie.

"My parents and aunts visited." I answered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" His voice asked with curiosity.

_Maybe, if it was someone other than me speaking._ "… Not really."

"What do you mean by that?" I did not know which one he was referring to, my thought or what I said.

I was silent for a while. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He sounded confused again.

"Read my mind." I answered simply.

He tensed. "Do you not want me to?"

"I-I don't really know…" I said slowly narrowing my green eyes in thought. "It's just- I never really had anyone else- other than demons- invade my mind. And I thought I had it guarded pretty well."

"Anyone else?" He asked. Damn, he caught that did he? "Referring to whom?"

I swallowed. For some reason I was wide-awake now. "It's nothing." I assured him.

He let go of me and stared down at me with topaz eyes. "Other than whom, Chris?"

I looked down at my hands. "Other than… Wyatt." I said quietly. He lifted my chin up with his chin greatly.

"Why is that so… bad?" He asked just as softly.

"It's not bad… per say."

His topaz eyes narrowed. "Per say?"

I opened my mouth to answer and then closed it a few seconds later. I avoided looking him in the eye. "He's not dead you know." I said after a few moments of silence. I heard him stifle a sigh.

"Chris-"

"Look, I know you don't believe me, but could you explain to me why I'm alive now?"

"Because…"

"Because what? Because I am special? That is not it, Edward. That was never it." I pulled out of his embrace.

"Chris… it could have been anything. And if you think about it-"

"What, Edward? If I think about it, I am not really dead? That's crap and you know it."

"Listen, alright. I don't want to fight with you."

"_Then don't_." I hissed out leaning my face towards his. "Whether you believe me or not, believe _this._ _Someone_ saved me that day, because I was meant to be turned _by you_, and if you have a problem with it than _so be it_. I will die one way or another at 21 and everything will happen all over again _until you get it right_. I hope you make the _right_ decision this time around."

Edward sat back in his seat shocked. And my own mouth fell open in shock. My green eyes were wide. "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I-" I was cut off from saying anything when he fluidly stood up from his seat and looked down at me. He looked ready to kill. I bit my lip and leaned further into my seat.

He leaned down over me like an animal stalking its prey before he drew his face very close to mine. My breathing quickened and for once, I was truly afraid of him. His arms kept me locked into the couch. "Don't _ever_ ask me to turn you _again._"

"I- I can't promise that." I stuttered out in gasps.

His eyes hardened even more before he ripped himself up from the couch and disappeared in a blur.

* * *

**A: N- So… I ACTUALLY WROTE A CHAPTER I AM HAPPY WITH! Yayayayayayayayayay! So… any of you have any questions? Chris made a mistake! OOOHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! --**** Sorry… hyperness. –winces- ****I have a question… do any one of you care to make me a trailer for this story? I would make one myself, but whenever I do people tend NOT to view them. It makes me very sad. So yeah, if anyone wants to just PM me or something and I'll be more then happy to let you in on classified information… if you want some in order to make the video. –winks-REVIEW PEOPLE!  


* * *

**


	11. Chapter 10

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

**A: N- 100 REVIEWS! OMG I'M ABOUT TO DIE HERE! Why do you love this story so much? I feel so… APPRECIATED! –Hugs everyone-

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"…_After all the things you put me through,  
tell me why I'm still in love with you.  
Why am I, why am I still waiting for your call?  
You broke my heart, I'm taking it back from you.  
I'm taking back the life I gave to you.  
Life goes on before and after you.  
I've got some growing up to do_.…"

~Wishes - **Superchick**~

* * *

I sat back into the couch with a surprised sigh. It did not yet comprehend what I said to make him so angry. I am not sure if I wanted to know. I closed my eyes as his angry and hurt face flashed in front of my eyes. I leaned forward and threw my face into my hands. _I screwed up major didn't I? _

When Alice and the others returned home, Edward still was not back. I did not want to explain, but it seemed like Alice knew anyway. She placed a kind hand on my shoulder and whispered into my ear that maybe I should go home. Rosalie offered me a ride but I refused. I may not have wanted to go home in fear of my family being there but it was better to be there than to be here when he returned. I knew Edward would need some time to cool off. Therefore, I drove myself home that night. The sky was dark with rain clouds, no stars were twinkling and I knew it was going to rain again soon. For once, I did not listen to music on my way home.

Grandpa's car was in the driveway and when I pulled in; I saw the door open slowly. He stood in the doorway, waiting for an explanation, probably. I shrugged him off and threw my keys onto the counter. I did not say anything, no goodnight; no, I am sorry for leaving like that, no nothing. I just climbed up the stairs and into my room where I exhaustively dropped down onto my bed with a loud sigh. Grandpa did not come up to see how I was, and distantly I knew that I hurt him. There was a quiet knock on my door at eleven that night. I was not sleeping; I do not think I could have. For some reason the conversation kept playing over and over in my mind. His face, his anger. I did not answer the knock, and just ignored it.

I closed my eyes as a lone tear fell down my cheek. I did not know why I was crying. I shut down everything, every thought and every feeling. I did not want to feel, I wanted to forget. About the argument, about everything. I wanted to move back to San Francisco and forget I ever met Edward Cullen. And I did not know why. I did not know why I wanted to leave, why I was almost praying to leave Forks, Washington. I turned away from the door at the second knock. "Go' way!" I yelled at the third. I glared at myself when my voice cracked.

I heard a quiet sigh and nothing else. My green eyes opened slowly to gaze out the window and into the night. Bella was home, her bedroom light was on. I saw her cross the path of the window, blocking out the light with her small body. Another person stood beside her, and for some reason I recognized the body shape. I was not sure as to why though.

I sniffled and whipped at my eyes, staring out of my window, directly into hers. And that is when I saw it, that is when I saw the one thing that made my heart clench. A silver Volvo was parked outside her house, next to Charlie's car. And there in her room was Edward. I let out a gasp and dropped my hand with a slam. The window slammed shut and soon the blinds followed. I climbed off my bed and locked my bedroom door, almost sure that when Grandpa heard the slam he had come running to see if I was okay. I fell against the object and sank down the length of it. And I just sat there. Trying to come up with a plausible reason as to why he would be there.

* * *

At around one in the morning, I had moved myself over and onto my bed. If I was back home, Wyatt, Melinda and I would have been pigging out of ice cream and watching horrible movies until it was six a.m. Until I officially turned eighteen years old. It seemed like I was so much older than that. I crawled under the covers and stuffed my face into my pillow. I heard a soft shuffle of something in my room, but did not check to investigate. I wanted to sleep and forget about everything. To forget the world. "Chris…" I heard a soft whisper of my name. I did not want to hear his voice, but then again I did. It was complicated. It would be better if I just stayed silent and said nothing. "I was just… talking to Bella. Nothing more and nothing less." His voice was closer now. I stuffed my face further into my pillow, a chocked sob breaking through my lips. He sighed miserably. "Chris." He pulled away the covers gently.

I blinked into Edward's deep topaz eyes. "Do you like her?" I do not know what spawned the question. He seemed just as shocked as I felt.

His eyes narrowed. "As a friend, a sister maybe-"

"You can't lie to a telepath, Edward." My voice was pathetic. A pathetic sob, a pathetic break. But I could not bring myself to feel ashamed.

"I'm not lying." He looked away from my eyes.

I forced a smile. "Then why'd you look away?" I bit my lip to stop it from quivering. I sat up in my bed, the sheets pooling around my waist. His hand sought out mine and I pulled it away slowly. "Am I overreacting? Please, tell me you- tell me I'm overreacting."

He looked down and if he could have cried, he would have been. "I'm…" His voice trailed off.

"Oh God…" My voice came out shocked. "You didn't-" _Turn her_.

"No! _No,_ I wouldn't do that!" His eyes snapped to mine.

My green eyes narrowed in confusion. "Then…?"

"Then, nothing… absolutely nothing." _He does not have to know._

I swallowed as he took a step closer to the bed. I stepped out of it. "You're lying."

His eyes looked so sad that I knew it was true… he was lying. "What did you do Edward?"

He looked down at his hands and then back at me. I raised an eyebrow at him in question. "I-" An image flashed before my eyes. Him telling her to stay absolutely still and him kissing her. But that was before we were together… so why would it-? Another image, of just today-tonight. He kissed her, and did not push her away.

He stepped toward me and tried to pull me into his arms. "No!" I yelled at him when he grabbed my arm. "Why-?"

My eyes searched his. "I-I was _angry_, Chris!" He yelled back in desperation. "You should have known better than to ask me to turn you!"

I suddenly grew angry with him. "So this is my fault! Is that what you're saying?!" My anger must have been evident on my face.

"No!" He took another step toward me; I took a step back in turn. "No! It's has nothing to do with you!"

"Then tell me why you did it!"

"I don't know why I did it!"

"Well, fuck, Edward! _Fuck_!"

"I'm sorry! I never meant to-"

"Never meant to my ass!" I took a step towards him. "Tell me, Edward, did she seduce you?" My voice was even.

"No." He said, firmly.

"Did she put a spell on you?"

"No."

"Did she beg you?"

"No."

"Did she take advantage of you?"

"I- I don't know."

I narrowed my eyes at him until they were mere slits. "You better figure that out then, shouldn't you?" My voice was cold. But I was sure that this time it was completely me… not my other self.

"Chris…" His voice trailed off. "Are you- do you-?"

"I don't know." My voice shook with suppressed emotion. "I _don't _know."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

* * *

The morning was the worst. It was the first time in a while that I woke up without Edward near me. At first, it did not click; at first, it did not hit me that he was not there, that he was not going to be there. I sighed and wiped at my eyes before climbing out of bed and unlocking my door. I walked down the stairs slowly. "Morning, kiddo." That was one of the things I loved about Grandpa. He knew never to ask me what was wrong. He knew that I did not want to talk about it. I hugged him, and I just hugged him. I inhaled his scent, his cologne that I was so used to. A single tear leaked out of my eye and he hugged me tighter. He put down his coffee and hugged me tighter than he ever had before.

When I pulled away, it had been ten minutes. He smiled at me gently. "How about we get out today?" I smiled back at him, even if it was fake. "Or you can invite those friends of yours."

"Grandpa I don't-" I began.

"No, no. Your… demon friends. I believe I met them once. They're nice enough." He took a sip out of his coffee.

"Seriously, Grandpa?" I asked, hope shinning in every word. He laughed and nodded. I jumped up from my seat and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear before running up stairs to fetch my phone.

I flipped it open and slowly went through the contact list. I stopped at the first contact: Alice. I bit my lip and continued further down my list. Maybe I would invite her over later.

I stopped at the B's, at the first name in the B's: Bekka. I selected her name and then carried on into the C's where I chose: Carson, Calli, Cameron and Casey. In the D's: Devon, and in the E's: Eiden. I stopped at Edward's name and my heart wrenched. It took almost all of my willpower to press the down button but I did it and blinked away the tears that began to form in my eyes. I stopped again at the H's: Herculi, and Hetta. And finally, I clicked the R's: Rvoin. I pressed send and the screen on my phone turned into a video. I waited until every spot on the phone was light before I answered their frantic hellos. Rvoin was the first one to speak. "Oh, my God, Chris! Look at you!" I smiled at my friend's familiar voice.

"Oh, hunny… you look like crap." Hetta said frankly. I let out a small laugh.

"So, happy birthday, buddy." Devon said with an Australian accent.

"Thanks for giving us a call. You know it sure eased fears." Bekka said with her nose basically stuck in the air.

"Oh, I just want to run over there and hug you to death!" Carson exclaimed with a smile.

Herculi snorted like his usual cynical self. "Oh, sure, let's kill him on his birthday."

"Be nice, boys, I thought we agreed on no more fights." Eiden cautioned mockingly.

Casey rolled her hunny eyes. "Oh, stop it the lot of you." Her voice was thick with a British accent.

"So, not to sound rude or anything, but why'd you call?" Cameron questioned.

I almost burst out into tears when I heard all of their voices. "Hello, it's his birthday idiot." Herculi pointed out.

"Obviously he wants us to visit him in dreary ol' Forks." Rvoin said with a small smile. "Isn't that right, love?" He called every one of us love.

"Yes." I said with a sappy smile. "So can you?"

"Hell yeah!" Bekka exclaimed happily.

"Whoot, whoot! Party at the Bennet household!" Carson pumped his fists in the air excitedly.

"Well… I wish we were able to go, Chris… but…" Cameron said slowly, looking down at her hands.

Carson sighed unhappily. "But… our mother is planning on making us watch as she spoils herself. And we all know better than to interrupt mommy." He looked over his shoulder. "Speaking of the bitch- oops I mean witch. I have to go, brother. Peace out!" He hung up his phone with a snap.

"Mmm… I should go too. Sorry, Chris. Happy birthday. Air hug!" Cameron shut hers too.

Herculi shrugged. "I don't think I can go. Dad's taking me out hunting today… we can hang out some other time though, alright? You just actually have to call me idiot."

I waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Have fun, hunting. Just don't actually kill anyone." He laughed and turned off his connection too.

"Casey?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'll try." She supplied. Her family was one of the hardest to crack into letting her be friends with me. I nodded understandingly before she turned off her connection too.

"Devon?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He answered with a smile. "God knows, being with us is the one thing you need."

"Eiden?"

"Sorry… can't. Some cousin from North Carolina that I never met was vanquished again today. Lison's about ready to track down anyone she can to figure out who is killing off my family."

I winced. "Sorry, Eiden."

"No, I'm sorry." He insisted. "I don't want you all alone on your birthday."

"We won't hurt him… that much." Hetta said with an evil smile.

"That's exactly why." He smiled briefly at me. "Happy birthday, Chris." And then he shut off his connection too.

"Rvoin?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He nodded shortly at me. "I don't care what my family says." He had the worse family situation out of all of us. He was a demon, and my family basically hated him. His family wanted me dead. However, thanks to Magic School, we had been friends since we were two years old. Without any of our families knowing. He glanced behind himself with a shocked look on his face. "Speaking of family… see you soon, Chris." And his connection turned blank, Hetta followed his leave, as did Bekka and finally Devon. I sighed and sat back in my seat.

The memory from last night kept flashing in my mind. I shut my eyes, willing it to go away. Willing myself to have a good birthday… even though I was plagued with a feeling that things would only get worse.

* * *

After the initial movie period that happened at every "birthday party" we ever had, I quickly explained my predicament to my four friends. Devon narrowed his brown eyes and furrowed his red eyebrows trying to think up a response. Hetta was shifting through everything in her mind, her blonde hair in thick curls around her face. Bekka ran a hand through her blue hair and shared a look with Rvoin who was twirling a piece of ribbon between his fingers. "I think… maybe you should try to talk to him about it." Hetta supplied her voice coming out soft and melodious. Bekka nodded smiling at me.

"I think he's an asshole who needs to be vanquished." Rvoin said in a stubborn voice, his black hair glinting in the sunlight.

"I'm with Rvoin on that one too." Bekka said with a laugh. _Bastard hurt Chris._

"I'm not a child Bekka." I insisted with a scowl. Devon chuckled.

"I'd say your best bet is to either vanquish the bastard or talk to him." He said with complete seriousness.

I heaved a sigh and fell back against the green grass. "I don't even know where he is, now." I pointed out.

Rvoin narrowed his green eyes at me. "Weren't you complaining about prom being on the same day as your birthday?"

I had forgotten about Prom… Hetta nodded. "Yes… you were. And you had promised to bring me as your date!" Her blue eyes narrowed in mock anger. I forced a laugh, my mind not even on the conversation I had started.

Bekka placed her hand on mine. "We'll go with you." She said with conviction. I forced a smile at her before shrugging.

Devon winced. "I have to get back home…" Hetta checked her watch.

"Me too… shit… that means you'll have to go back too Bekka." Bekka sighed in disappointment.

Rvoin groaned. "I have to give Devon a ride home." He seemed angry with himself.

I shrugged with little emotion. "Thanks for coming anyway, guys." I smiled at them.

"Awww!" Hetta tackled me (which was hard to do, since I was still lying down) in a hug.

"Group hug!" Bekka yelled jumping in to join. Devon laughed and grabbed Rvoin to hug me too. I was used to this. I breathed in their scent before releasing them and shutting in my tears that were threatening to spill over my cheeks.

"Bye guys." I whispered as they disappeared. I bit my lip before jumping up and getting ready to crash a prom.

* * *

I stepped out of my car with a practiced ease and slowly surveyed the crowd before me. Plenty people where walking by with friends, boyfriends, and girlfriends to get their picture taken. The school was decorated in a casino outlook. My eyes fell on someone surveying the same crowd as me. They had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. They looked almost part Native American. He glanced behind him as my heart picked up speed. What if he was a demon? Oh God, what would I do then?

My feet began to bring me toward him in slow paces. I was almost to the "demon" when I saw them. Bella sat down on the bench in a beautiful purple gown. Her leg had a bulky cast on it and her other a regular sneaker. Her brown hair fell in gracious curls, mirroring her pale face. The "demon" went over to her and whispered something. She seemed insulted by it and was just about to respond and stand up when someone new joined her side. I recognized his voice before I recognized his image. I stumbled back a few steps.

His eyes snapped up to meet mine, just as all my mental barriers collapsed. Every excited thought rushed into my head at once. Every emotion made it almost impossible to feel my own. I could not help gasping and nearly falling to the ground. I tried to shut the doors into my mind but found it impossible to. I was sweating and gasping for breath by the time someone made it to my side. It was not him. I could tell that it was not Edward that pulled me into the embrace.

They had a heartbeat. They had blonde hair. They had easily recognizable thoughts. They had a warm embrace that I had known every since I was little. "Make it stop, Wy. Please… just make it stop." My voice was pitiful and I knew it. There was nothing I could do to control it. My powers were out of control.

"Shh…" He murmured in my ear. He stroked my hair with a gentle hand. It was as if he had practiced this before. Which he had, I had these breakdowns before.

"Wyatt…" Someone said softly placing a hand on his arm.

"Not now, Jake." He whispered glancing down at me with worried eyes. "Let's just get him out of here." He looked down at me with familiar blue eyes and I found myself almost tearing up at the sight. He smiled slightly. "Can you walk on your own?" He asked quietly. I nodded slowly. "Go with Jake." _Jake? Who the hell is Jake?_ He chuckled before gesturing beside him. Oh… the "demon…" well shit did I feel horrible. I did not have much time to think on it though as I slid up to his side and walked away with him. I refused to glance over my shoulder even when I heard Edward's honey suckle voice begging Wyatt for an explanation. I could only concentrate on one thing right now… and that was figuring out what the hell was wrong with me and how to fix it. Okay… well maybe that was two things.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)

* * *

**

I could only stare as he almost collapsed right in the middle of the Prom crowd. I was almost away from Bella's side in an instant. If it was not for her complete instability, I would have been gone. I let out a low growl at the person who randomly showed up at Chris' side and pulled him into a hug. I heard Chris' heart speed up in recognition. I felt him begin to slightly relax in the man's arms. He had straight and short blonde hair and glaring blue eyes. If I were not already dead, I probably would be now. Bella pulled at my arm, trying to drag me into the Prom. I barely spared her a glance.

I saw him hand Chris off to the mutt as they began to walk away. The blonde just stood there… staring at me. Bella sighed impatiently before dropping back down onto the bench. I immediately left her side and walked over to the man in one short stride. "Who-?"

"Now you listen here, asshole." His voice seemed oddly familiar. It held a venom and anger that I could barely match. I flinched, a feat in itself. "You don't come near Chris anymore."

"Excuse me. But who are you-?" I said, anger and control shining in my voice. His fist clenched and I felt my throat tighten. If I had to breathe, I would be choking. I narrowed my topaz eyes.

"His brother." His blue eyes turned darker for a second. "This is a friendly warning. You do not know whom you're dealing with. If you hurt him, or even come near him without my knowing, you will be revived and killed over and over again until you begin to hate your existence more than anyone else does in the world. Got it Leech?"

I was too shocked to say or do anything as he spun on his heal and walked away from me. I dropped my head in shame before I turned back to Bella. There was no reason to make her night be horrible too.

* * *

I scowled at Alice when I entered the house. She looked about ready to kill… well not as bad as Rosalie did. She stepped in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked with anger in her voice and her every stance. I pushed her out of the way.

"Why don't you just ask Alice?" My voice was cold, I knew that. However, I did not really care. My night was horrible. And I could not wipe away the memory of the betrayed look in Chris' eyes from the night before. If I could have cried, I would have.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, almost shocked by what I said.

"You know what I mean by that. She knows everything! The all knowing Alice Cullen! Why don't you just ask her anything you want? And if she feels like having some fun she won't tell you that your life, even your afterlife, is going to collapse over someone so simple as Isabella Swan!" I yelled at her.

"Hey! Just because you're pissed doesn't mean you can take it out on Alice!" Jasper immediately came to her defense. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"You know what?! I don't care anymore!" I ran up the stairs and into my room. Esme knocked on the door softly. "What?!" I snapped at her.

She pursed her lips. "Don't yell at me, Edward. Where are you going?" She asked in a motherly manner.

I threw more clothes in a random bag. "I don't know! Away from here… anywhere but here!"

"So, you're running away from your problems again?!" Rosalie snapped at me. I glared at her before exiting the house through my window. "Don't think you're the only one that's hurting, Edward!" I heard her yell after me. I scowled at her voice before I brought myself to a halt outside of the Trudeau residence. For some reason this was where his scent was. I recognized his car outside of the house as well as Victor Bennet's. I glanced up at the window where his scent was the most strong. I brought myself up to it before entering the room. It was a guest room, a nicely decorated guest room.

He was sleeping. His chestnut brown hair strewn across the pillow. He looked like he had been crying and I felt my heart break when I realized that it was all because of me. His agony was all because of me. I placed my hand on his forehead before slowly and gently kissing it. "I'm sorry." My voice was quiet and if I could have cried, I would have then too. I did not know what to do… how to say goodbye. Therefore, I sat down at his the desk in the guest room and scribbled out an apology and goodbye. I sighed heavily before glancing at him once more. I kissed him on the lips this time, and smiled sadly when he moaned at the prospect of being woken up. I ran my hand down his face once more before I placed a tiny box in his hand. I pecked his forehead before fully removing myself. "I love you." I whispered before grabbing my bag up from the floor and fleeing the room. I did not know where I was going, but I knew it was best for him if I got out of here. It was best for them all if they never saw me again.

* * *

**A: N-** So, who finds this chapter depressing? I kinda do not like it. I do not know why… I just do not. Who liked Chris' friends? I did… I loved writing them in the beginning but them I got kind of annoyed by them. I liked Edward's POV, though… **So… finally a new poll question… should I do more of Edward's POV? Go vote people! **


	12. Chapter 11

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

**A: N- Bleh**… sorry that I did not exactly describe Wyatt in the last chapter… but I shall. I promise! Haha, I knew I could make people hate Bella even more than they already do. –Laughs manically- Oh… so much Bella bashing… with more to come. –Smiles evilly- Hmm… so the song… yeah… the whole song describes what's going on with the two of them… **I'm having emotional problems here people so try to cheer me up with a review?

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"…_Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me  
I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me  
Everyday I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say…_

_I should have been chasing you  
I should have been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
I should have said all the things  
That I kept inside of me and maybe  
I could have made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need…"_

~All We'd Ever Need- **Lady Antebellum~

* * *

**

It was hard to explain the emotion I felt when I gazed down at the tiny black box in my hands. There was a single red ribbon keeping it closed. I did not really know what to do with it. Should I open it? I closed my green eyes in thought when a quiet knock broke through my going-nowhere thoughts. I sighed and turned around to look at the figure in the doorway. I still could not believe that he was alive. Alive and free… it seemed so unreal. He sat down on the guest bed where I had stayed the night before. "Chris…" He trailed off. He ran a hand through his shaggy, blonde hair.

"Start from the beginning." I prompted him knowing what he was wondering. I picked at the ribbon on the box. Oh, how much I wanted to look in it, see what was in it. But I could not… not until Wyatt had explained. He sighed.

"I don't want you to think that this is your fault…"

I let out a low chuckle. "You're too late for that Wy." He looked at me with surprised blue eyes. I waved him off. "You were saying?"

"When a vampire… changes you… you kind of… how do I put this?" He asked. He bit the inside of his nail. "It eats up your mortal and witch half. However, your whitelighter half cannot be taken, because that part of you is already dead. Therefore, the reason that I am here? I wasn't killed off completely." I nodded slowly.

"So… do you still have your Wiccan powers?" I asked with an interested tone of voice. He nodded.

"Yes. I can use them."

"How do you have them if your Wiccan half was, as you put it, eaten up?" I asked confusion evident on my face.

"This is where it gets confusing." He ran a hand through his blonde mass of hair again. "I met up with the Angel of Destiny as I was "moving on." They gave me a choice of either dying completely, being turned into a vampire or becoming a Guardian. You do know what a Guardian is now, right?" I nodded, my green eyes narrowed in thought. "Well, the last chance seemed like the best one. I had to promise never to have any contact with anyone in my family. They assigned me to be watched over by Prue and Andy, however, it seems the moment you moved to Forks you began to disappear off their radar. Therefore, they have no idea that you are here." That little piece of information stunned me.

"Even after my barriers collapsed?" I asked. I did not dare mention for the first time to the end of that sentence.

Wyatt shrugged. "Maybe… I haven't really been in contact with them."

"How can you be half?" I quickly changed the subject.

He smiled at my tactic but let it slide. "Easy… when I became a Guardian I still had all of my powers, Guardians get to keep their powers. The Elder's didn't realize that they left me with my whitelighter powers too." He smirked at me. I forced a smile back, my mind flashed back to the box in my hand. "Gosh, and then I came here and found out that this is where you were-are, and met Jake and-"

I could feel his happiness and love radiating off him. I hesitantly smiled. "That's great, Wy. But I can't-" I closed my eyes. "Do you mind if I change?" His blue eyes clouded over with worry before he nodded.

"Sure." He said with concern. "If you need anything call." I nodded as he ruffled my brown hair and walked out of the room. I sighed and flicked my hand gently at the door. It quietly shut.

I swallowed as I turned my back to it and gazed down at the small black box. I placed it gently on the desk before me as I picked up the piece of paper with trembling hands:

_I am sorry. You will never know how sorry I am to have hurt you so much. There is nothing I can do to fix it, and I am so sorry that I hurt you the way I did. My family- they do not need me there to ruin their life anymore. Nor do you or Bella. _

_That is why I am leaving. And don't you worry about what is going to happen to me. I think it is best if you forget about me ever happening to you and move on. I want you to forget about everything that ever happened to you in my presence. Everything you ever did to me. _

_Please, make up with your family. It is obvious that they love you. Go back home, leave Forks and never come back. I do not want my memory to haunt you. I want you to get rid of this letter, but keep the gift with you always. Think of it as a birthday present. _

_Do not miss me, because I will do your half of the missing too. I will always love you. _

_-Edward_

My mouth fell open as tears welled up in my eyes. He could not be leaving, not because of me. It was my fault he was gone, my fault that Bella would have to go through a broken heart. I glanced outside at where I could see the woods. The sun was bright, almost too bright. I did not want it to be bright. I wanted it to be dark, dark so that I could hide the tears that were falling down my cheeks silently. Everything had gone so wrong.

I glanced at the black box, should I open it? Or shouldn't I? I was more worried about if I could. I pulled lightly at the dark red ribbon and it fell off the box with grace. I slowly pried it open before I shut it quickly with a sob. I shut my eyes tightly and threw my head into the crook of my arm as they came out louder and louder. I do not think I would ever look in that box again. As anger overtook my emotions, I threw it against the wall before collapsing all over again. Out of everything he could have gotten me, why did it have to be that?

* * *

School was the next day, and of course, I was going. I needed to get out of the house and forget all about what happened. I did not need to remember him or anything. Unconsciously I found myself doing what he told me I should do. I was slowly pushing away every memory with him in it. When I caught sight of Bella for the first time, my heart went out to the girl. She looked horrible and her feeling made me want to jump off a bridge. I glanced down at my notebook with a sigh and had to stop myself from freezing the school. If I was in good "shape" to perform magic, I probably could have frozen all of Forks. I sighed and shut myself down. For once, I felt in tune with my other self. Depressed but hiding it and barely managing to hold myself together…

* * *

I made it through school without seeing any of the Cullens and for that, I was thankful. I did not know what would happen to me if I saw them. I did not feel anything for myself that day at school. Every feeling that I felt was someone else's. I was not sure if that was good but I did not care. I ignored every feeling that was my own. However, when I got down to it I really wanted to see him. Wanted to touch him and feel him beneath my hands. I wanted to reminisce, hold him, and have him hold me. But he was not here and he never would be, not ever again.

When I made it to my car, someone was leaning against it. That someone: Rosalie. I scowled at her as I opened the car door. _Maybe I should go somewhere with him…_ "Do you want-"

"No." I interrupted her as I sat down in my leather seat and swung the door shut. I drove off in silence, for once not even touching the radio.

* * *

The days went on much like this: Wake up, feel horrible, go into the bathroom, almost throw up but not quite, say good morning to Wyatt and family, leave for school, feel the emotions I'm supposed to feel through other people, go home, do homework, hang out with family (every once in a while call friends or hang out with Rosalie, Alice or Jasper), make dinner, eat dinner, go up to room, and sleep. The best part? Sleep. Sleep was so amazing, because I could forget about everything and not worry. However, my gaze fell on the little black box about a month after Edward had left. I could not help but want to see the necklace again. And after a long debate, I did. I carried the box into my car and started up the engine. I opened it and just stared.

Every emotion that I had tried to keep under lock and key was making their way into my head. I did not want them there. But I could not bring myself to shut that box. I could not bring myself to forget anymore. Why, if I was going to die, should I make myself forget about something that could only make me stronger? I smiled slightly at the piece of jewelry.

A ring was around the silver chain, a ring that had a vine going around it. In the middle of the ring, stuck right in the middle of it was a crystallized "Cullen crest" that I had seen Rosalie, Alice and Jasper wearing. However, in the middle of that was the Halliwell family sign. Three circles intertwined. Right through the middle was the tip of the rose. It was elaborate and I could not help but love it. I smiled before taking it in the palm of my hand. I would not wear it… not yet. But I would keep it. I would keep it for as long as I lived.

I started up the car and made my way to school with a smile on my face.

* * *

Rosalie seemed surprised when she caught sight of me. Yes, I was in a good mood. My mental barriers seemed to be partially working that day. Get this: I actually laughed. It was amazing. My mood crashed when I bid goodbye to the Cullens though. It was when Bella approached me.

She was standing at her truck, parked next to my small silver car. The moment she saw me, she straightened up and quickly shut her book. "Chris." She walked over to my side. I was in such a good mood that I decided to humor the girl. It was my fault, after all, that she was like this.

"Hmm?" I asked as I turned toward her.

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands. "Did Edward…" Oh no, not that name. My good mood fell in a matter of seconds. "Tell you why he left?" She finished her question.

"He-no." I said looking her dead on in the eye. I had gotten better at lying in the past month.

She looked put out. "Can we…" _Forgive each other?_ I wanted to say no to her. I wanted so bad to tell her that she needed to move on and let Edward go.

"Uh…" Rosalie and the others had not left yet. I spared a glance in their direction and unconsciously rubbed where James had bitten me. "I-I don't know." I said in decision. Why was she still here?

"Okay." She said before turning around to leave. I turned back to my car and opened the door. "I know what you are." She whispered in my ear. I jumped back, hitting my head on the roof of the car.

"W-what?" I stuttered out, rubbing where I hit my head. She smirked at me.

"I think we're going to have to forgive each other now, Chris. Don't you?" She sounded so sickly innocent that I wanted to gag. But what did she mean when she said that she knew what I was? I kept many secrets… which one did she know? I swallowed as she threw her brown hair over her shoulder and stalked away with a smile in my direction. "Have a nice day, Chrissie."

_Oh, God no…

* * *

_

How could she have figured it out? How could she have found out? I was pacing up and down in my room. How would I tell Wyatt? I stopped in my steps. What would happen if she told everyone? I vaguely remembered one of mom's stories about when her and my aunts were found out. Well, it was when aunt Prue was alive, but still. It was horrible… she ended up being killed by a crazed fan and aunt Prue had to go back in time to stop it, and then _she_ died. I collapsed onto my bed. What would I do if she told someone?

"Chris?" Grandpa knocked on my bedroom door with a hesitant smile. I forced a stressed smile back. "Your mother just showed up…" _I do not want to do this to him_. I sighed.

"It's not your fault, Grandpa." I sat up from my bed and crossed the space from my bed to my doorway. I smiled at him. "You didn't call them." He smiled back as I left the room. I had to prepare myself for this. For them.

_Thank goodness, those vamps are gone. _He had not mentioned Aunt Paige or Aunt Phoebe being here too. Mom stood with her back turned to the staircase. Her arms were crossed and she looked stressed just by me seeing her back.

"Mom." I said with caution. She turned around and stared at me.

"Oh my…" Her voice trailed off. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige were looking at me with surprised looks too. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"What?" I asked annoyance and curiosity shining in my voice. Mom suddenly hugged me. She hugged me so tight that I almost could not breathe. "Mom?" I glanced at my aunts. Aunt Phoebe held a trembling hand to her mouth and Aunt Paige looked extremely happy to see me. "What's going on…?" I asked stiffly, hugging mom back.

"A demon…" Aunt Paige sniffled out, hugging me the moment mom let go.

I narrowed my eyes. "A demon what?" I asked slowly.

Mom broke into tears as Aunt Phoebe hugged her tightly. "Your sister…" She said with a broken voice.

I looked at them with wide eyes. "She-she can't-" I started shaking my head and back away from them.

"No!" Aunt Paige said grabbing me by the arms and forcing me to look her in the eye. "No! She-she's not dead."

"Or so we hope." Aunt Phoebe said with sadness in her voice.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean, or so we hope? What the hell are you saying?!" I asked my voice turning frantic. They shared a look with my mother who managed to pull herself together. "Mom?" My voice shook with worry.

"She's missing, sweetheart." She said her voice coming out harder than intended. I winced. _Please, tell us where she is._ Was written across all of their faces.

"W-what?" I shook my head, getting rid of the thought. "I-"

"Do you know where she is, hunny?" Aunt Phoebe asked placing a hand on my arm. I ripped my arm away in anger and shock.

"How the hell could I know where she is?!" I yelled at them all.

_You are dating a vampire!_ "Your vampire-" Mom began.

My green eyes snapped to her. Not this again, I was not going to do this again. "My vampire _what_, mom?! We are not _together _anymore! Unless you haven't _noticed_, he's gone!" My voice came out harsher than intended and shook on the last two words. Yes, he was gone… and he told me to patch up everything with my family. But how could I do that if they kept on brandishing what was wrong with me? Then it hit me… they did not even know I was going to die at 21 years old.

"Oh, hunny…" Aunt Phoebe trailed off sympathetically. Was she seriously feeling sorry for me? She was the one that told me that I did not know what love was!

"I thought I didn't know what love was, Aunt Phoebe?" I threw her words back in her face. "I thought I was too, _young_ and _naïve_ to know what love was." That shut her up. Score two for Chris.

"I didn't…"

"Mean it?" I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms firmly across my chest. "Like hell. You are forgetting whom you are talking to. I know when you mean it and when you don't." Oh… minus one for me. I just screwed myself over there. I winced. They did not know about my empathy and telepathy… shit.

"Listen; just… keep an eye out for her, okay, hunny." My mom said in a defeated voice. I nodded stiffly as they grabbed hands with Aunt Paige and disappeared in orbs. I glared at the spot where they used to be. I spun on my heel and left the living room in anger.

* * *

Edward's POV

* * *

I was sure that I had made the right decision. But still… I called them when I made it out of the country. Where I was going: Italy. Why? No particular reason as of yet. I ignored and dodged their questions about where I was going. They did not need to know that. I did not need them to try and stop me. I sighed as I shut my phone and climbed up the mountain. I stared at the view and found myself wondering how he was. I was worried about Bella, but more worried about Chris. Bella… she was a friend. A sister figure. So why I had kissed her I did not know. And it was not even once… it was twice.

I brought this upon myself… just like Rosalie liked pointing out. It should not have been such a hard decision. I should have chosen Chris. But I knew that… now. After I had made my horrible mistake. I threw my head in my hands and listened to the wind blowing through my ears. I hoped that he would be able to forget me and not miss me. As I said, I would do enough missing for the two-_three_ of us.

* * *

Chris' POV

* * *

I slammed Wyatt's laptop shut out of anger. He jumped and looked up at me with surprised eyes. "Melinda's missing." I said shortly to his unanswered question.

"What?" His blue eyes were surprised even more at that. I shrugged before dropping into the seat beside him.

"How'd you hear this?" I did not hear her come in. Aunt Prue sounded worried.

I glared at her. "How do you think?"

"Chris." Wyatt cautioned. I rolled my green eyes at him.

"Mom and the aunts felt like showing up at Grandpa's and thinking that I know where she is because _'I'm friends with vampires.'_" I even did the air quotes and imitated mom's voice. Wyatt chocked on laughter as he spun around to look at Aunt Prue who raised her eyebrow at me.

"Just like that?" She asked with a hint of humor.

"Just like that." I said sitting back in the chair and crossing my arms.

"How could she be missing?" Wyatt asked the first, serious question. I shrugged and looked at Aunt Prue to help.

"Scry." Was her only explanation. "I have a crystal somewhere in this mess of a house."

"And then what? Just orb in when we find out where she is, grab her and then orb out? Without knowing what we are up against? Don't you think mom and the aunts would have tried that already?" Wyatt said with slight sarcasm. I nodded, agreeing with him.

Aunt Prue shrugged. "Without us having a clear description of the person, or demon that took her we can't find out who they are." She glanced in my direction. "It's the best thing we have so far." I sighed and uncrossed my arms. I glanced at Wyatt.

"To find something of Melinda's, then." I did not want to go back to the manor for a second. However, I would. To find Melinda I would do anything. Wyatt smiled at me as I disappeared into a wall of orbs.

* * *

A month later and we still had nothing on where she was. It was aggravating. I sat back in my seat with a sigh. I had almost given up on schoolwork until I found out that Andy had gotten a job at the school for the next year. I prayed that I would not get him as a teacher… that would be horrible. Supposedly, the school was going to have alternative courses and the one he was teaching was Modern Mythology. It sounded interesting and I signed up for it before I even knew who the teacher was. I regretted it now.

The Melinda problem was as far away to being solved as my broken heart was to being fixed. Answer: Not even, close. I glanced up at the clock. Twenty minutes left of Biology… kill me now.

* * *

Edward's POV

* * *

Italy… it was something new. Something where no one knew who or what I was. It was refreshing, as was the feeling that everything would be over soon. I proposed to the Voltari that I was disposed of. Instead, they offered me a job there. But I finally had a brilliant plan… one to finally get myself disposed of forever. So that I would not hurt any of them anymore. I gave the Voltari one last chance… it was either that or they would have to kill me. And then I could hurt no one anymore.

* * *

Chris' POV

* * *

I was driving myself crazy with worry. I had a gut feeling, a gut feeling that Melinda's disappearance had something to do with Bella. It had something to do with how I kindly let her down to being my friend the month before. I glanced at the girl in question; she was leaning against her truck. For some reason she regularly parked next me now. It was downright stalkerish. She was beginning to worry me.

Wyatt told me that she and Jake had been spending some time together and that last month she had jumped off a cliff just to hear Edward's voice. I felt my heart tug at the thought that he would contact her and not me. My hand grazed the necklace handing from my car mirror on the inside. "Can we go to La Push?" I jumped at her voice. _When had she gotten-?_ I shook the question out of my head as I covered up my shock.

"Uhm… how'd you-?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "I thought we were friends now, Chrissie." She said in her sickly sweet voice. I tried _oh_ so hard not to gag.

"Bella… how'd you get into my car?" I asked with firmness in my voice. I desperately glanced behind me to find that the Cullens were already gone. Great. I swallowed.

"You should really be careful about whether or not you lock your car." She smiled at me.

"Thanks for the warning… do you mind leaving, now?" Now I remembered why I hated her the moment I met her.

"I thought you said you were taking me to La Push?" She asked with a whiny voice. I suppressed a glare at her as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"No… you said that, Bella." My voice had a hard edge to it as she twirled the necklace that Edward gave me around her fingers.

"Now, now, now, Chrissie… we don't want anything to happen to little Melinda do we?"

* * *

**A: N-** Yes. You hate me. I can feel the hate. I ended it here. I did. Haha… yeah… Edward's a little screwed up but Bella's worse. Yes, I know… it is fast paced again… but you should all be used to this by now. Okay… and you know the drill, any questions ask and I will do my best to answer them, either in the next chapter or in a reply to your review. **Don't forget about the poll people. Maybe I'll be nice and resurrect the Bella poll… how happy would it make you all to make her fate now, hmm?**


	13. Chapter 12

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

**A: N- **Here goes chapter 12. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I like evil Bella. –Laughs-

Chapter 12

"_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying…"_

~Time Of Dying- **Three Days Grace**~

I gripped the steering wheel with shaking hands as Bella pointed me in the direction of La Push. She was chattering on and on about something. But I could not focus on that. No… I had to focus on Melinda. How did she manage to get Melinda? Bella was not a witch… or a demon. Unless she had somehow managed to get to one that hated the Halliwell family (which was not that hard) and convince them to work with her. She had to be bluffing. She just _had_ to. I briefly glanced over at the brunette who merely smiled at me. Her white teeth glinted in the sunlight. "This is it." She said with a smile. Even in the situation I was in, I could not help but notice how beautiful it looked. The water hitting the shore perfectly. It was almost too beautiful. No one would suspect anything here. I swallowed and pulled to a stop in the parking lot. No one was here but us. Bella stepped out of the car and I seriously contemplated hitting her as she stood in front of it. "Get out." She commanded with slight annoyance.

I slowly turned off the engine before climbing out of the car. I checked my phone before walking towards her. No reception. Damn, she really did pick the perfect place. "Where are we going?" I asked with caution. This was too weird.

She halted in her walking and turned towards me, her brown hair blowing in her face. And that is when I saw him. I dropped my phone in an instant as my heart began to race. He was pacing along the shoreline, his blonde hair blowing to cover his face. But even with the wind, I could have recognized my brother anywhere. "You know where." She answered before turning away from me. I stayed where I was, weighing my options, run and let Melinda die, or go to my fate and maybe save her. I did not like either option really. But I swallowed my fear and doubt and the nagging voice in my head telling me that this was not right, this was not the Wyatt I knew, before taking off after the mortal girl.

She suddenly stopped as he turned to face us and I felt the need to run away, run very far away. He smiled; he actually _smiled_, when he saw me. Like he was proud, like he was enjoying seeing the fear in my eyes. He began to walk towards us and I unconsciously took a step back. This was not the Wyatt I knew. That much was obvious, but what was not was which Wyatt this was. Was this my Wyatt or the other world's Wyatt? "Chris." His voice held power, more than his usual power. He usually reserved this side for someone that he hated, someone that he did not want to hurt because he wanted them to suffer. And I recognized it, it hurt to recognize it but I did. I took another step back.

He laughed his voice pure with entertainment. I was nothing more than entertainment to him. "That's not true, Chris." He said with a smile. I swallowed and looked him in the eye. I glanced at Bella.

"What does she have to do with any of this?" My voice was unsure. I was not used to swimming in these waters. He smiled at me before gesturing to her.

"She doesn't like you Chris. She would do anything to get back at you." _For what? _I asked myself mentally. "Why don't you ask her?" He was really getting some sort of sick satisfaction from this.

I turned my uneasy gaze back to Bella. Her eyes held anger as she smirked at me. "Why?" I asked my voice forced. It took a lot of willpower not to turn my back on all of this and run. But I had to find Melinda, I had to save her.

* * *

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

I was ready. I was ready to do it, to carry out my plan. And the Volturi was not going to stop me. I glanced around at all the people. They were happy, joyful. They were lucky; they had not screwed up like me. They had not ruined two people's lives. I smiled manically, it was time to go. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue lights. I acted purely on instinct and turned around to face the source fast. A blonde head scowled at me before tugging on my arm in anger. Without plan, I fell into Wyatt Halliwell and my plans were ruined.

* * *

**Chris's POV

* * *

**

She scowled at me. "You know why, but I'll humor you." She turned her back to me. "It was all so good before he met you. He was so nice to me; I was the only one he wanted thanks to blood lust. And I figured out what he was _without_ help of magic. He should have chosen me, but no, he chose _you_. At first, I did not know why he would do anything for _you_. And then James found me and took me to be bait for _you_." She whipped towards me and her face was pressed close to mine. I fell back against the sand. Her eyes… they were pitch black. My breathing sped up as I glanced around myself for Wyatt. Evil or not, he would not hurt me like that, he never turned his eyes black around me. "Do you know how _disgusting_ that was? Being bait for _you_? _You_ that had stolen _my_ one true love away from me. But I did not know that then, you see I thought _you_ were all right, I did not know that he chose _you_ over _me_ until I was visited by someone. You know him pretty well, Chrissie." She laughed and tugged me up by my collar. When had she gotten this much strength? "Or at least your _family_ does." She thrust me back into the sand before yanking up my head and pointing it in the direction of a cliff. Two people materialized out of thin air. In flames. "You see, Chrissie." She pressed her face close to my ear as my breathing sped up again. "My _friend_ doesn't like it when people pick on me."

* * *

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

I was pressed up against a brick wall of an Italian building. "What do you think you're doing?" Wyatt Halliwell asked me with malice dripping in every word. I repressed a glare at the mortal.

"Ending your brother's pain." I said simply. That was the explanation for all. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously at me.

"You think, killing your _already_ dead self is going to help him?" He looked at me as if I was dense.

"Yes."

"Man, you demons really are stupid. Oh wait… you're not a demon. But you are evil."

"Yes… I am."

He blinked at me. "That was so not the desired reaction but I'll humor you… why?"

I glanced down at my hands. "I hurt Chris. I almost caused his death."

Wyatt Halliwell snorted. "Oh come on. One thing that I learned when I was ten; leech, Chris makes his own decisions, and if anyone almost kills anyone than he almost kills himself." I did not want to believe him. But I found myself giving into a harsh laugh.

"How can I hurt an angel?"

* * *

**Chris's POV

* * *

**

This could not be happening. I did not know how to face him. I did not know how to face the Source. My eyes were wide as I shared a look with Bella. She smiled at me with malice before turning away. "He has your sister you know. But that is not the one he wanted. But if you don't go see him now… he _will_ kill her." She almost sounded sorry, sympathetic. "But it's not like _I'd _care… he did promise me that he'd do anything to hurt you. And that he'd let me _kill you myself_." Melinda appeared in his arms. Her brown hair was thrown across her face and she was out cold. My baby sister… she looked dead. "You can _try_ to save her… but I doubt it's going to work." Try I did. I did not bother with orbs and I ran up the beach at full speed. My plan? I did not have one. I just had to get her and get out.

I hastily ran up the side of the cliff, tripping occasionally but pushing myself up and carrying on. I could hear Bella's laughter at my back as I finally reached the top. "What the-" They weren't there… why weren't they there? I spun around in desperate circles, searching everywhere, _anywhere_ to find them.

"You're making this too easy."

* * *

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

"An _angel_?" His voice held laughter. I glared at the blonde.

"Yes."

He laughed again. He threw his head back and laughed. "He may be part angel, Edward, but he is anything _but_ an angel most of the time."

I glared at him. How dare he insult my angel? My eyes flashed in anger. "Chris-"

He held up his hands in surrender, a smile still staining his face. "I get it. He's an angel." He rolled his eyes at me. "So you'd dare hurt an angel?"

* * *

**Chris's POV

* * *

**

She punched me. I mean, she _actually punched me_. I gripped at the sand covering the cliff as I pushed myself up. "Where is she?" I asked with venom dripping in my every word.

Bella threw her brunette head back with a laugh. I found myself cringing at the sound. It was not human_, she_ was not human. "Oh come on, Chrissie. Enough about Melinda. Let's talk about me." I glared up at her as I stumbled onto my feet.

"Go on, then. Tell me about yourself Bella. What was your favorite toy? Favorite food? Favorite indulgence? Favorite kill?" I resorted back to my demon hunting days. Play with them, make them angry and show them your powers. Make them angry so that they will be crowded with emotions, too crowded to notice your attack.

"Barbie, ice cream, chocolate, _your sister_."

* * *

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

"I would never hurt Chris." My eyes followed his every move. As he paced the narrow ally way.

"You are."

"How can I be hurting him? I'm helping him."

His blue eyes flashed. "You think, _killing_ yourself, is helping him?"

* * *

**Chris's POV

* * *

**

"She's not dead." I shook my head at her as I sent out my magic, feeling for her. Her life form throbbed in the distance.

Bella laughed. "No… not yet." She smiled. "I saw what it was like though. I felt the pleasure that I got when her _blood _ran through my fingers. As she _screamed _for you to help but you could not. As my comrade _raped_ her. I_ felt_ his _pleasure_, you know, Chrissie. I felt _everything_ that he felt." My emotions got control of my magic and the tree above her head exploded. It caught fire and dropped on top of her figure.

I blinked. I heard her angry cry as the tree limb went flying in my direction. I dropped onto my stomach as it went hurling into the water beneath us. "You have _no_ idea what you've just done, Chrissie." I swallowed and pushed myself up off the ground.

* * *

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

"Yes. He won't have to feel pain brought on by me anymore." I spoke with sincerity.

He snorted. "Man, I want you dead as much as the next guy, but you killing yourself is _not_ going to help Chris."

It was my turn to snort. "And why is that?"

"He _loves_ you."

* * *

**Chris's POV

* * *

**

"You want to fight. Then it's a fight you shall get." She disappeared. I blinked and dropped my hands. Where did she go? I felt a sharp pain in the middle of my back and I tumbled forward. I groaned as I rolled onto my back, coughing and gasping for air. I looked up at the figure before me and my eyes widened in fear.

"You betrayed me, Chris." I was thrown telekinetically into a tree. The back of my head collided with the bark painfully as I stared up at my older brother. He stood directly in front of me. I glanced down quickly before aiming a kick at his ankles. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. I stumbled out of his grip and began to run towards my car. He appeared in front of me, caught me and threw me onto the ground. He stood directly in front of me before dropping his knees down onto either side of my waist. He held me in place telekinetically. His big hands covered my throat and he applied pressure.

* * *

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

"What?" I asked with disbelief. How could he love me? How could he still love me?

"He's in love with you. And by the looks of things you're in love with him too." Wyatt smiled at me.

"I…" I trailed off before sliding down the wall. How was this possible?

* * *

**Chris's POV

* * *

**

I felt myself begin to lose consciousness as I kicked him off. He fell onto his back as I scrambled to me feet. Down wasn't a good idea… how about up? Bella stood in my way. I looked behind me. No Wyatt. I looked back in front of me… only Bella. She laughed. "That was entertaining. You see Chrissie… he's my creation."

"You're… creation?" I gasped out. I stayed where I was, standing in front of her, watching her pitch black eyes.

"Let's see if you can figure it out. Oh… you may want to duck." I glanced behind me as a fist swung out. I ducked and kicked out my left foot. They fell, right smack onto their back… and burst into a pile of dust.

"What the-"

"It's my power, Chris." She said from behind me. I turned around as something cold sliced into my cheek. I let out a yell before I dropped onto the sand and stumbled away from her… whatever she was. I ran my fingers across the cut. I swallowed when they came up covered in coppery red blood. I brought my gaze back up to her. "I can _become _people. _Create_ them. People of your _worst_ fears." I scrambled onto my feet and ran up the cliff. She laughed from behind me. "You can't get away, Chrissie! You never will be able to! You're going to die!"

* * *

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

"Now… I said that if you ever hurt my brother I'd resurrect you and then kill you, am I correct?" Wyatt Halliwell asked with a smirk in my direction.

I looked at him with worried eyes. "Yes." I said cautiously.

He smiled at me. "I may just withdraw that threat if you make up with him." I could not help smiling back.

* * *

**Chris's POV

* * *

**

I sprinted to the top. I looked around myself. Where was she now? I turned around and got a punch delivered to my face. I fell down onto the sand. I moaned as a kick was delivered to my side. I fell onto my back and stared up at the brown haired girl. She smiled at me as she whipped out her knife. She ran her finger across the blade before bringing the blade to my chest. I could not move. I did not know how to move. Her black eyes enticed me… held me in my place. "I could cut out your heart, Christopher. Make you suffer. Make you feel what it's like to have your heart torn out of your body and broken in front of your eyes." She smiled at me. "Well… yours would be more literal of course." And the blade dived towards me. I screamed as it ripped into flesh. I kicked her off me and ripped out the blade. It was covered in blood. _My_ blood. I ignored the dizzying feeling behind my eyes as I stumbled forward. I threw the knife over the cliff.

"No!" She yelled at me and tackled me to the ground. I flipped her up off me as I jumped to my feet.

"Let's have a clean fight, Bella."

* * *

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

"Let's get out of here." I suggested. He threw his head back in laughter and thrust his hand out towards mine.

"Okay then."

I eyed him wearily. "I'll go book a flight." I said as I gripped his hand and pulled myself up. He smiled toothily at me.

"Chris isn't the only one with the cool powers, leech."

* * *

**Chris's POV

* * *

**

She smirked at me before running towards me. I received her attack full force and felt myself get flipped onto my back. _Do not hit a girl._ I scowled at my father's mocking voice in my head. She was no girl. I hopped onto my feet as I blocked her punches one by one. I delivered a kick to her ankles and she caved out under me. I began to move away but she grabbed onto my ankle. I fell as she yanked. "Want to go cliff diving?" She asked with a smile before flipping me over the edge. I held in a shriek as I was telekinetically thrown over the edge and too far away from anything to grab. "You can't orb Chris!" She yelled down at me as the wind rushed by me. And I found that I couldn't orb. I was helpless.

* * *

**Edward's POV

* * *

**

I stumbled as we reappeared in Forks. I glared at Wyatt Halliwell as he laughed at my injured expression. "You alright there-?"

"We need to leave." Prudence Trudeau ran out of the kitchen with her keys in hand. Andrew followed close behind.

"What? Why?" Wyatt Halliwell asked. How did he know them?

"Now, Wyatt!" Prue yelled at him.

* * *

**Chris's POV

* * *

**

I fell. That is all I could do. My hands flew out in front of me in an effort to slow down the falling. I prepared for contact with the water. I felt nothing… nothing but the sand beneath me. I heard her laughter. Bella's harsh and evil laughter from above me. I wearily opened my eyes. "You are too easy." Only the person before me was not Bella. I glanced around myself and caught sight of her limp body on the ground. She looked almost dead. I swallowed as my gaze fell on the figure before me.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily. I did not bother standing up. I would not have been able to anyway, since he was standing right before me.

He laughed before turning away from me. "Vereor." What the hell kind of name was that? I did not have time to ponder it before rolling out from underneath him.

"Well then, hello. I am Chris. But you already know that." He grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. I let out a grunt.

"Cocky. I like that." He laughed as my hand flew to the side. He fell to the side and I jumped to my feet.

"Why her? Why Bella?"

He calmly got to his feet. "Why not? She was an easy target, gave into me fast and easy. Plus she had-" He paused. "has a lot against you, Chrissie. She tried to be your friend and you denied her. Did it make you feel good to do that?" Hands gripped my throat from behind. I kicked out in desperation. "You're good." He grunted before climbing back to his feet. "Just not good enough." I ducked at the stream of fire he let out of his hand. _Wicked cool _by the way_. _I wish I could do that…

"Chris! Duck!" I ducked. No idea why I ducked but I did. And then he was gone and I was lying on the sand gasping for breath. A hand touched my shoulder gently. I turned into it and stared up at the familiar eyes. I felt my breath catch as concern shined at me. This could not be happening, not now. Not when I was just beginning to let him go.

"Chris…"

"Are you okay, bro?" My eyes reluctantly teared themselves away from him and found Wyatt. He kneeled down next to me, his right hand glowing. I nodded slowly and accepted his hand. He pulled me up beside him before pulling me into a fierce hug. I was reluctant to hug him back, but I gave into his embrace. I buried my head in my brother's shoulder missing the look he shot Edward. The look full of concern.

* * *

"We still haven't found Mel." Wyatt whispered to me as he ran a hand down my hair. I felt angry tears prickle at the edge of my eyes. But I refused to let them fall. How could I let him go without telling me where she was? "We will find her, Chris. I promise you that." I nodded stiffly.

"You should leave." Grandpa's voice broke through our quiet conversation. Wyatt glanced up at him, his hand stopping. "Your mother is coming. It wouldn't do for her to find out about you." Wyatt nodded before ruffling my hair and orbing out. Grandpa sighed and leaned against the door. "You okay, kiddo?"

I nodded slowly, picking at a piece of the bed sheets. I threw off a piece of lint. "Yeah." I said quietly. My eyes were dull with disappointment. Disappointment at myself. What would I tell mom?

The familiar sound of tingling orbs broke into our thoughts. "Do you mind dad?" Mom's quiet voice asked. It was not a question. It was more of a get-out-of-here-please. I sighed and curled tighter into myself. I did not want to face her disappointment. She sat down on the bed beside me. "Peanut…"

"I'm sorry." My voice broke but I refused to let the tears fall. I refused. She placed her hand on my forehead.

"For what, baby?" She asked in her loving motherly tone. Oh, gosh… I had not heard her voice like that in a long time.

"Letting you down. Letting Melinda down." I muttered into the pillow.

"It's not your fault, Chris." She whispered.

"Yeah, Chris." Aunt Paige piped up. "If it's anyone's fault it's that vampire of yours." They were still on that kick?

"What do you mean? Edward had nothing to do with that." I turned my confused eyes onto them. Mom smiled at me. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Edward? No one mentioned him, Peanut." Mom looked genuinely confused.

I narrowed my green eyes at them. "What do you mean? You just mentioned him."

"Well he is the reason that Melinda went missing." Aunt Phoebe piped up. My eyes widened at her.

"How…?" My eyes searched hers.

"How what? It was a demon Chris. I may not like Edward but he didn't touch your sister." Aunt Phoebe said slowly.

"But you just-"

"That's why we're going to vanquish him." Mom smiled at me. I jumped up into a sitting position.

"You're going to _vanquish_ him?!" I yelped at her. My eyes were wild.

"He knows where your sister is and is refusing to tell us, so yes Chris; we're going to vanquish him!" Aunt Paige yelled at me.

"No, no, no, no, no." I shook my head at them. "You can't just go around vanquishing people!"

"He's not a person, Chris! He's evil!" Aunt Phoebe tried to persuade me.

"No! No, he's not!"

"What proof do you have?!"

"What proof do you have that he _is_?!"

"_All _vampires are!" Mom insisted.

"No! Not all of them! _Not_ Edward!"

"You're not going to win this one, young man!" She yelled at me, barring her teeth. "You get to watch it." No… this wasn't like them. Why would they _do_ this?

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Don't you see, Chris?" Aunt Phoebe asked pushing her face in front of mine. "He's put a spell on you. To make you believe that he's good and that he loves you."

"You're the one with the _spell,_ Aunt Phoebe!"

Aunt Paige glared at me. "Watch what you say Chris."

"Don't you see, Peanut?" Mom asked with desperation. "We're _saving_ you."

"From what?" My voice was thick with emotion as she held me down.

"From turning into one of them."

"So, you're going to _kill him_!?"

"We already have."

* * *

**A: N- **Hahahaha, I did end it there. –Maniacal laughter- Oh you all hate me don't you? Can't wait until the next chapter, huh? Well nor can I.


	14. Chapter 13

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

**A: N- **Sorry that I have been updating Bleeding Rose more than this. –Winces as readers threaten to kill her if she ever does it again- I cannot help it! But those chapters are so short that it's easier to update! I'm not about to leave you people to deal with 1000 word chapters for a story that's usually 4000 word chapters. I actually had no idea what to write in this chapter midway through and lost all inspiration until I got to the end of the chapter. Hate the Charmed Ones… hate them. –Smiles evilly- Seriously… does anyone read these?

Chapter 13

* * *

"…_I was such a fool to hurt you  
'cause you're the one I always turn to  
When I'm going out of my mind  
I just bite the hand that feeds me  
Instead of loving ones that need me  
But I want it more this time  
I was wrong. It's hard to say  
At least I learn from my mistakes  
I would change everything _

_'Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way  
To make up for the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all that I'm needing and  
Anything. I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would do anything  
I'm dying to live again …." _

~Dying To Live Again - **Hedley**~

* * *

I stared at them in horror. "What?" This could not be true. They could not have _possibly_ vanquished him.

"Peanut… what's wrong?" Mom asked me desperately, reaching out for me. I recoiled from her hand as if I had been slapped.

"How- _how could you_- you _vanquished_ him!" Tears flowed from my eyes. He could not be dead. He just could not be. It felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. As if I had, nothing left in this world.

"Chris-"

"You should leave." I did not even look up at the voice. I was too busy crying. And to tell you the truth I did not even hear his voice.

"I-" Mom sounded desperate. Lost.

"_Now_, Piper." Grandpa said sternly. A hand landed on my shoulder.

"How- how could they kill him?" My voice was thick with emotion.

"Kill who?" A silky voice asked. I choked out a sob as my green eyes blinked up at the vampire. He looked worried. They all looked worried. I just grasped his shirt with desperate fists and cried. I cried my heart out. He sent Grandpa a concerned and worried look before climbing onto the bed beside me and pulling me into his chest. A light kiss was delivered to my forehead and a hand gently stroked my hair. I just held onto his body tightly. This was all too surreal. I glanced at him, at his porcelain face. I almost blushed at how stupid I must look now. I closed my eyes to banish all those thoughts and buried my face in his neck. A gasp was heard. I did not remove my head from where it fit perfectly.

"You- You really…" Aunt Phoebe trailed off. I could just picture her holding a trembling hand over her mouth in disbelief. Edward did not say anything. He just held me closer to his body. Cradling me in his arms. I did not know whether I should be happy that he was back or pissed at him for leaving. But that was a conversation for another time. Another place.

"P-peanut?" Mom's voice was shaking. I did not spare her a glance. I did not want to answer her.

"Please… please just go." I hated myself for how my voice trembled. I did not move until they left, until Grandpa closed the door leading into my bedroom. When I pulled myself out of his grasp, I blushed. I could not believe he had actually pulled my into his lap with my family here.

"Chris…" He began. If he could have, I bet he would have started crying. I shook my head at him.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked him. It could be told that I had been crying. Sobbing out of sheer joy, but that is another embarrassing story.

"I made a horrible mistake…" He trailed off, breaking eye contact with me.

I snorted. "Like fucking hell you did." I crossed my arms. "But _why_?"

"Chris…"

"_Why?_" I persisted, glaring at him through emerald eyes. He would not get away from this one so quickly.

"I…" _I didn't want to hurt you anymore._ Was whispered in his mind. I jaw dropped open in surprise. Did he seriously…?

"Did you seriously-?"

"I was already yelled at." He stopped me short.

I glared at the vampire. "By who?"

He smirked up at me. "Your brother." I sat back, shocked. Wyatt… the one who tried the hardest out of everyone else to convince me to move on…yelled at Edward. For me? I really should not have been all that shocked. But he did not like Edward. He never liked Edward. In either time. He touched my cheek gently. "I'm sorry I left my angel." I blinked at him.

"Angel…?" I asked fighting off a smirk. He looked flustered. There was something to embarrass a vampire… interesting…

"Sor-"

I looked at him with untrusting eyes. "I'm not going to forgive you so easily." I whispered finally realizing how close to two of us were. He nodded.

"I would expect nothing more."

"Good." I turned away from him as he leaned close to kiss me. His lips landed on my cheek. I bit my lip before closing my eyes and falling back into his arms. I may have been angry at him, but I needed comfort. And he was the closest person there. His strong arms held me in a tight embrace. My eyes were wide with thoughts. I closed them, hoping to close off the thoughts as well. I buried my face deeper into his shirt and just smelled his familiar smell. I felt safe, and that was something rare over the span of the months he had been gone.

* * *

Whatever revelation Aunt Phoebe had an hour or so before left her bashfully looking away from me and glancing at me out of the corner of her eyes. Of course, this left me feeling horribly awkward and nervous that something was wrong with the way that I looked. I found myself wishing that Wyatt was there with me but that was harder than it sounded. He needed to keep his secret, which had somehow become mine. I refused to meet their eyes as Mom and Aunt Paige tried to "discreetly" hint that Edward should leave. Even if he wanted to, I would not allow him. I was not going to be left alone with them. I tightened my grip on his arm as I sat down at the kitchen table, silently begging him to stay. He hovered over my chair, placing his hands on the top of it. _I won't be leaving anytime soon._ He silently reassured me. "Chris…" Mom began, glancing at Edward. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bella showed up in my car, told me to drive to La Push because she knew where Melinda was." I answered her question.

"And you didn't think of calling us?" She asked in her motherly manner.

"I didn't have _time_ to think." I repressed a glare at my mother.

She sighed and leaned forward. "Chris, I understand that you want to be the big brother-"

"I _am_ the big brother, mom! What have _you_ been doing to find her?" It was cold, and I knew it. But I was angry, and I was taking out my frustrations on her. _Calm down_. Edward silently ordered me. I counted to ten mentally before raising my eyes to my family again.

Mom looked shocked and angry. Aunt Paige just looked shocked. Aunt Phoebe was still refusing to look me in the eye. "I-we have been doing _everything_ we could possibly think of to find your sister! Don't you _dare_ say that we aren't!" I blinked at her.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking down at my hands. I did not want to argue with her.

"Why didn't you call for me?" Aunt Paige asked with a sigh. Why didn't I? I honestly had no idea. And why didn't I call for Wyatt? I shook my head at my stupidity.

"I didn't think-"

"That's right! You didn't _think_!" Mom snapped at me. I looked at her with frustration written all over my face. "If you had thought you would have figured out who this demon was!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that without being told?!" Edward's hands landed on my shoulders, holding me in place and providing some sort of support.

"Scrying, interrogating, _anything_ Chris!"

"You think we didn't try that?!"

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough!"

"We?" Aunt Phoebe piped up nervously. I did not seriously let that slip…

"Chris had help from my family." Edward filled in. Oh gosh, I think I had fallen in love all over again. _Thanks_. I sent to him mentally. He just squeezed my shoulder in response.

"Oh." Was all she said in response.

Aunt Paige sighed. "Well, uhm… what did the demon tell you?"

"They're working with the source. And they are not after Melinda they're after me." I supplied.

They sat in a stunned silence for a moment or two. "Are- are you sure?" Mom stuttered out.

I could not help but glare at her. "Why wouldn't I be sure, mom?"

"C-Chris… it's just…"

"Why would they be after you?" Edward asked softly. I swallowed and glanced up at him.

"No clue."

* * *

I stared at my image in the bathroom mirror. My hands were shaking as I gripped the sink. My hair was disheveled and my clothes wrinkled. I had dark bags under my eyes. I needed to sleep. I blinked and shut my eyes tightly. "Chris." They flew open in surprise. Melinda stared back at me in the mirror. My jaw fell open in shock and surprise and my eyes widened almost comically. I glanced behind me and found nothing… no one. I was in the bathroom by myself. I turned back to the mirror. Once again, there was only me staring back. I swallowed and turned away. I was flung into the wall opposite me. "Why didn't you try to save me, Chris? Why'd you let me die?" I moaned as her grip tightened around my throat.

No, no, no. This was not real. This was all a play. This was exactly like the Edward being vanquished moment. It was not real. The demon was playing with me. And then she was gone and I was left slumped to the ground, coughing and gulping in air. "Chris?" A worried voice said from beside me. I turned into his strong embrace. "What happened?" He asked desperately. I shook my head, indicating not to ask me now. Mom and the aunts stood in the doorway, staring at me. They were worried. I pulled myself back onto my feet and gripped Edward's arm to steady myself. He flung his arm around my waist, supporting my weight as I stumbled into my room. I fell onto the bed without any explanation and willed sleep to come. For once, my begging was answered.

* * *

About a day later, I made myself get out of bed. Luckily, it was the weekend and I did not have school. "Morning Grandpa." I yawned as I greated him. He smiled lightly at me before going back to the paper. I sighed and stood by the window for a while. Just when I was about to turn around Bella exited her house. She looked depressed. And then her eyes met mine and I felt my breath hitch as her eyes flashed to a deathly black. I jumped back and fell into a pair of strong arms. I blinked a few times as my eyes tried to find her. She was gone.

"Are you alright?" He breathed into my ear. I flushed and pushed myself out of his arms.

"Yes." I muttered before turning away from him and getting a drink. "Do you want any breakfast, Grandpa?" I asked politely before noticing that the only person in the room with me was the vampire I was supposed to be angry at. I swallowed before turning back to the refrigerator as Edward stared at me concerned eyes.

"Victor told me to tell you that he'll be home for dinner and that you are welcome to find your way to your Prue's house." Edward said with a slow voice. I nodded at him, biting my lip and trying very hard not to worry about what was messing with my head. "Chris." He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck. I felt my breath hitch before I closed my eyes and forced myself to push him away.

"I have to…"

"I know."

I did not try to think about how what we just said made little to no sense and just think about making myself breakfast before I gave up and just ate an apple with little interest. Edward stood behind me before pecking my cheek lightly and going to sit in front of me. I avoided his eyes as I ate. "What really happened, Chris?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Where?" I asked just as softly. I knew this was coming. But why did it have to happen now?

"Yesterday." He said before sighing. "Just- just explain to me what happened."

I traced a circle on the kitchen table with my finger and kept my eyes there. "A demon. They took Mel and were in Bella's form… I think." I narrowed my eyes as I explained to him what had happened. "I didn't- I didn't really _think_. I never really think… and I guess I let him into me. He knows everything about me. My worst fears…" I blinked as a hand was placed on top of mine. I raised my green eyes to his topaz ones. I swallowed before going back to what I was doing.

"Like someone dying?" He questioned lightly.

I bit my lip. "Like a lot of people dying."

"Who?"

"My family, your family, my friends…" I blushed. "You."

His lips twitched upward before he squeezed my hand. "There was something else. You seemed terrified of your brother before he called out your name."

I glanced down at the table, and then at his hand covering my own. I would let it stay there, I decided. "I- I told you that there was another time when he was evil." Edward nodded. "I…" I closed my eyes and forced myself to tell him. "It's one of my worst fears." I let out a harsh laugh. "Can you imagine that? Being afraid of your own brother?" I was disgusted with myself over that little fact. I sat back in the chair and crossed my arms. An unconscious effort to protect myself that would probably fail.

"That's not what I asked, Chris."

I shook my head to get my thoughts under control. But his hand was on top of mine and he was back. He was actually back. "I-I don't… I don't really…" I shut my eyes again and willed my thought of him out of my mind. I willed them and willed them to go away but they would not budge.

"I'm sorry." He said hastily afraid that he upset me. He removed his hand from mine and stood up from the table in an effort to make things better. I made no move to stop him. No move to tell him that he did not upset me, that I was not angry or depressed. I made no move to explain to him that I was frustrated with my own thoughts, with my own feelings. And he misunderstood my silence as me telling him to leave. Therefore, he did. He left the house and then my mind was made up. I ran after him.

"Edward." I grabbed his arm in my hand as he turned around to look at me and pulled him down for a kiss. And he was shocked until about a second later when he pulled my closer. It never crossed my mind that I was still in my PJ's and I probably looked and tasted like shit. I was just so happy. I was just so very happy that he was back. That he was not leaving. That he was staying. And as we stumbled back into the house and onto the couch I couldn't help but think that I was so unbelievably happy that nothing really mattered anymore.

* * *

"Am I forgiven?" Edward asked with a sly look. I rolled my eyes at him as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Not yet." I muttered before forcing myself to sit up. He smiled at me before sitting up himself.

"What do I have to do to be forgiven?"

"Stop trying to be forgiven." I answered simply before raising an eyebrow at him. He shakily smiled at me before leaning back towards me and catching my lips in his own. It was a short kiss but when he pulled away, I felt myself swallow and I had to force myself to stand up. "Okay… whereas that was fun, I have some demon hunting to… do." My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me. I looked around myself to find Edward, but there was no one there. This place… I did not recognize it… but then again I did. There was a gnawing at the edge of my senses telling me that I had been here before.

"Chris? Is that you?" A familiar voice called from… somewhere.

I swallowed and blinked. "Uh… Jasper?" A blonde head popped into the room from nowhere. I jumped back in surprise. He smiled at me with perfect white teeth.

"There you are." He settled himself onto a seat and opened up one of the books on the table beside him. We were silent for a few seconds before he began to speak. "Edward's sorry, you know." He casually flipped through the book before glancing up at me with his golden eyes. He sighed before standing up with practiced ease. "Listen… he didn't really want to hurt your brother but Wyatt left him no choice. It was hurt him or let him kill you."

What was he _saying_? Edward did not hurt- wait… the blackouts… but this-this had never happened before. I had never been transported to one. "Wyatt would never-"

"Hurt you. I know." The blonde sighed before running a pale hand through his hair. "Just be careful alright? After what happened with James…" He trailed off, sending me a shaky smile and a calming wave.

I looked away from his eyes. "He's worried…" I whispered.

"Very." Jasper nodded before crossing his arms as if he was uncomfortable. "I-I wish I knew what to say here other than the usual. And-and Alice…" He closed his eyes in pain. And then it occurred to me. In this time, Alice was killed… Wyatt killed her to get to the rest of the Cullens. I hastily put my hand on his arm as he pulled himself together. His eyes snapped up to mine before he forced a smile. "Just listen to what he has to say, okay?" I nodded slowly before feeling a harsh tug. I stumbled backwards. "Chris?" He asked worried.

"Chris?" I blinked. Edward slowly formed before me, a worried look on his face. I gripped the edge of the couch and pulled myself up with a wince.

"Oh wow…" A massive headache burst through and I nearly collapsed on the spot. I blinked a few more times to get my vision back. Edward placed a hand on my forehead. "Christ, you're frozen." I exclaimed. He blinked himself, in disbelief. He removes his hand as he settled me against the cushions on the couch. He picked my head up and placed it in his lap, placing his hand back on my forehead. His hand brushed back my hair was concern. And his hand was warm, it was just like it had been the first time he touched me. Not cold… warm. I sighed into his touch before pushing myself up and kissing his lips slowly and gently.

"Chris…" His voice held caution.

"Shh…" I whispered before kissing him again. I felt myself being pulled into his lap as his hands gripped my waist. My hand found his hair as the other cupped his cheek. His hand slowly crept up my shirt before I was placed with my back onto the couch as he climbed on top of me. His hand found mine and he intertwined the fingers as my shirt was lifted off my chest. And then he was kissing my neck and I had orbed us upstairs into my bedroom and flicked the door closed with a careless wave of my hand.

* * *

**San Francisco, California **

_Halliwell Manor

* * *

_

Phoebe fell against the pedestal of the Book of Shadows as images flashed in her mind. She saw as Edward released Chris' lips from his own and asked him if he was sure. She saw her eighteen-year-old nephew search in his eyes for a second before nodding with a smile. She saw the vampire lean back down for another kiss as he slid down her nephew's pants. She saw how Chris bit his lip so hard it bled. She saw how the vampire licked the blood away and then trailed kisses down her nephew's neck. And then the image flashed to afterward. She saw the calendar date. She then heard their voices. "Did I hurt you?" The vampire asked softly, brushing hair out of her breathless nephew's face. She heard him laugh before shaking his head.

"No." He whispered before kissing the vampire once more. The vampire pulled away with a smile. "If I'm going to die I'd rather it be here… with you." Her nephew whispered with a smile. And then she was back in the attic. Her heart racing.

"PIPER!"

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

_Bennet Residence_

(Back to Chris' POV)

* * *

Edward laughed before flicking my nose gently. I smiled up at him as he squeezed my hand. "You're hair's a mess." I muttered running my hand through it.

"Like yours is any better." He ruffled my brown hair with a smirk, causing me to blush.

"Heh… yeah…" I looked away from his eyes as he pulled me against his chest.

"But you're beautiful." He kissed my forehead once more before I found myself getting drowsy. I ran my finger in a circle at his waist before kissing his lips once more. "Sleep." He ordered me. I smiled up at him before obeying him for once.

When I woke up, I was still in his arms. He was stroking my hair gently and the covers were pulled up over my shoulders. "God… what time is it?" I blinked the sleep out of my eyes as he glanced at the clock.

"Five." His melodious voice answered. I groaned.

"Guess I should get up." I untangled my legs from his before sitting up in my bed. I blushed as his arms pulled me back into his chest. "I-I don't want Grandpa…"

"I'm not going to stop you." He whispered before kissing me slowly. "I'll get dressed in the bathroom." I nodded slowly as he crawled out of the bed. I swallowed at the sight of his naked body before watching him pull on a pair of boxers. He left the room with one last smile at me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before falling against the bed with the biggest smile on my face. I got dressed in less than a minute after a used a simple cleaning spell. I ignored the nagging voice in the back of my head saying (very annoyingly) "personal gain, personal gain." It was doing a little dance too. I glared at myself as I attempted to get my room back to normal _without_ a spell and fixed my hair. I sighed; well at least I was not in my PJ's anymore.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My face has a light flush and my hair was a mess. I blushed before brushing it back into its place. I sighed once more as a smile fell across my face. I closed my eyes serenely, opening them when a tinkling of orbs filled my room. My eyes flew open in surprise. I glanced around my room… oh God… maybe I should have used a spell. My green eyes then fell onto my mother and aunts. I swallowed and forced myself to act as if nothing had just happened. As if, I had not just had sex with Edward. "Chris." My mother said with a forced smile.

I smiled back at her. "Mom." I unconsciously crossed my arms, hoping for protection as I leaned back against my dresser. She glanced at Aunt Phoebe.

Aunt Phoebe finally looked up at me. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she blushed. Mom rolled her eyes at her sister. "Did you have sex?" She bluntly asked. I blinked at her in surprise.

"Wh-_what_?" I stuttered out before glancing at my closed bedroom door, praying that Edward would not walk through there until they were gone.

"With the vampire, Chris. Did you have sex with the vampire?" Mom asked with annoyance attempting to be suppressed and failing.

"Uhm…" I glanced at the door and then back at them. Mom raised an eyebrow at me as a blush slowly crept up onto my cheeks. "N-no. No!"

Aunt Paige looked at me in disbelief while Aunt Phoebe and Mom both looked shocked. Aunt Phoebe was the first to pull out of it. "Oh, Chris!"

"How _could_ you?!" Mom yelled at me her brown eyes causing me to jump back in surprise.

"Mom-"

"He was forced Piper. That much is obvious." Aunt Paige spit out, crossing her arms and glaring at me. "There's only one way to solve it."

"Wait-"

Mom met her eyes as if I did not say anything. "Vanquish him?" Aunt Paige nodded shortly.

My eyes widened. "Wait!" They turned to look at me. "You- You _can't_!" Fear crept up my spine as I glanced once more at the door.

"Chris… he forced you!"

I shook my head frantically, brown hair falling into my eyes. "No! No, no he didn't!" Mom and the aunts looked at me in disbelief.

"So you…?" Aunt Paige asked slowly.

"You actually _agreed_ to have sex with him?" Mom sounded disgusted.

I looked at them with a pleading look. "Yes. _Yes_, mom."

"_Why_?" Aunt Phoebe asked desperately. I looked at her brokenly.

"I…" I glanced down before meeting their eyes defiantly. "I _love_ him."

"You _can't_." Mom spit out.

"Why? Why _can't_ I love him?" I felt as if I was going to cry.

"Chris…" Her eyes met mine as she forced her tears down.

I looked at her in disbelief. "You- you're- don't." I shook my head at her.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Aunt Paige said a tear sliding down her face.

"You want me to _choose_?" My own eyes welled up with tears as I shook my head. "I- I _can't_ choose! I _won't_!"

"I'm afraid you already have baby." Mom said as her tears finally fell down her cheeks.

"No… no…"

"Let's go, Paige… Phoebe." They gripped hands.

"I- I'm going to _die_ and you're leaving me like _this_?!"

* * *

**A: N-** Heh… You hate me even more now? –Meets eyes innocently- Wanna tell me how much you hate me with a review? Please?


	15. Chapter 14

The Sinner and the Saint

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nada. Nothing. Nope… absolutely nothing.

Summery- When a chance to escape his family and their constant arrival of magic pops up in the form of Victor, Chris jumps at it and grasps it with all his mite. Wyatt and his sister have their destinies in San Francisco, but what possible destiny could be awaiting Chris is Forks, Washington? Why one that revolves around the Cullen's and our favorite super vampire Edward, of course.

WARNING(S): Slash, language, sexual situations, slight bashing towards some characters (cough Bella cough) and AU (with some others probably thrown in here and there)…disregard to the Twilight series and probably to Charmed too. Um… this chapter has some angst.

**A: N-** Well my internet has crashed so I cannot post Chapter 13… so I might as well begin on Chapter 14, ne? Who hates the Halliwell sisters now? I do! Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger and the shortness of this chapter…

* * *

"_I may seem crazy… _

_Painfully shy…_

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden…_

_If you would just look me in the eye…_

_I feel alone here and cold here…_

_Oh, I don't want to die… _

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything…_

_Kills inside…_

_I do not… want to be afraid…_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe air…_

_I'm tired… _

_Of feeling so alone…_

_Relief exists…_

_I find it when…_

_I am cut…_"

~Cut- **Plumb**~

* * *

**Chapter 14

* * *

**

"Let's go, Paige… Phoebe." They gripped hands.

"I- I'm going to _die_ and you're leaving me like _this_?!"

They ignored me before leaving in a trail of orbs. I stared at where they had been with a horrified look on my face. "Chris…?" Edward's soft and sympathetic voice caused my eyes to snap to his face. I looked at him with a mourning look on my face as he crossed the room. His arms went around me in a comforting hug. I pressed my face into his shoulder as my hands slowly gripped his shoulders. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent as his lips kissed my hair. "Shh…" And silent I was, not fully comprehending anything that was going on around me. My green eyes snapped open and I stared at the spot behind Edward, right where they used to be standing. Until now, that is. And my heart ached.

Wyatt. Wyatt would have to know. He would like to know. He would probably orb over to the Manor and kill them all. I could not care less, not anymore. And Rosalie… I did not even want to contemplate her reaction. I did not want to contemplate anything. Therefore, I pushed myself out of his embrace before forcing a smile onto my face and looking up at him. "Breakfast?" He seemed shocked, and when he tried to hear my thoughts, I forcefully pushed him out.

He surveyed me with cautious eyes. "Okay?" I nodded shortly before turning on my heal and out of the room.

* * *

**Halliwell Manor

* * *

**

Phoebe ripped her hand out of Piper's the moment they re-materialized. Something did not seem right. None of this felt right. Paige looked at her sisters, surprised to hear what Chris had said before they left. Piper on the other hand was frozen on the spot, a shaking hand held to her lips and a solitary tear falling out of her brown eyes. "My baby…" She choked out.

Paige's eyes connected with Phoebe's for a second. "He's- he couldn't have been telling the truth-"

"He was!" Piper exploded. "I know when my baby's lying and he wasn't!"

Phoebe had more prominent things to worry about, like what they said, for instance. "We- we banished him from the family..." She said, shocked at herself. Piper's lower lip quivered.

"Oh-oh… _what have we done_?" She fell onto a heap on the ground, loud sobs filling the manor.

* * *

**Bennet Residence

* * *

**

I knew the moment that Wyatt walked into the house that he knew something was wrong. I paid him no mind and carried on with my cooking. It was second nature to me. Something that mom had taught me the moment I was born. My eyes prickled with suppressed tears at the thought of her. I shook my head and gazed at the cooking pan in front of me… just in time to see the eggs burnt. "Damn it!" I grabbed the handle, not at all caring that I was burning my hand and threw it across the room. Angry tears fell from my eyes as I glared at the pan, willing it to catch fire. It did… and Edward rushed to put it out.

"The _hell_, Chris!" Wyatt yelled at me. He turned furious, worried blue eyes to my own green ones. I just could not take it anymore. Everything came rushing towards me at the one moment and in a half broken, half-angry sob, I let my magic go. The house shook, a picture of Wyatt, Melinda and I falling off the wall. Wyatt's eyes turned fearful and they met Edward's.

"Do something!" Edward yelled at him, frantically holding onto the kitchen table for support.

"Enough!" Wyatt shouted at me and finally the house stopped shaking. Edward fell into a seat gladly. If he were not a vampire, he would have needed to catch his breath. My older brother ran at me, gripping my shoulders as I fought to catch my breath. "God, Chris… what the hell is going on?!"

"Mom…" I choked out tears staining my cheeks red. Wyatt sighed and tucked me under his chin, his familiar arms going around my back. He gazed at Edward who only shook his head in return.

* * *

Once I composed myself, I knew he was going to ask. "I don't want to talk about it." I muttered as he healed my burnt hand.

"You don't really have a choice." He said stiffly. I glared at the warm glow emitting from his hand and warming mine. He forced me into the chair next to Edward and fixed me with a parental glare. "Now…" Wyatt placed his hands on either side of the chair, leaning towards me threateningly… and worriedly. "What happened?"

"Mom." Was all I said, ever the stubborn Halliwell. Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… got that much. I mean explain."

I just glared at a stain on the tablecloth, refusing to answer. Wyatt sighed and stood back. "I'll just ask Edward then." I felt Edward stiffening beside me.

"Don't." I ordered him softly.

"Then tell me." Wyatt said with a raised eyebrow. He sighed at my stubborn look. "Either you tell me or he does." He nodded toward Edward.

My eyes found the topaz ones before going back to my brother. "Mom's not very happy with Edward and I, is all." I shrugged, hating the way I wanted to tell him everything.

"Like hell. Since when is this different from when it began?"

"She visited this morning."

Wyatt nodded slowly. "So…?"

"Unexpectedly." I repressed a blush, remembering what had gone on before she came.

Wyatt eyed my boyfriend and I. "Oh-oh-oh-_oh_… _ew_…" He finished lamely his face reddening. Edward glanced down at his shoes, if he could have blushed he would have. Wyatt's blue eyes found mine. "Was it good?"

"Wyatt-!" I shrieked.

"What?" He laughed slightly. "I'm merely curious!" I glared at him, sitting back in my seat with a huff.

"Is Jake good?" I asked in retaliation. Wyatt's eyes widened and, if possible, his face got even redder than before.

"Not fair." He muttered with a glare in my direction. "So… they… _saw_?"

"Oh-"

"_God_ no!" Edward said fear and embarrassment shinning in his eyes. I repressed a small laugh at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

Wyatt let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God." He said, standing back on his heals. "Then why-?"

"Mom… she- she somehow _knew_…" I rubbed the back of my neck, for some reason finding that the more embarrassing part.

"Knew-?" Realization shinned on his face. "Aunt Phoebe…?"

I shrugged. "They thought he'd… uh… they thought… they thought Edward had forced me…" I blushed even more at the uncomfortable ness.

"Oh-oh…"

"A-and then… I kinda said that he hadn't and that I am in love with him and… uh… mom said that I could not love him. And she-she made me choose between him or her and I couldn't choose… mom said I already had… and…" Edward's hand squeezed mine as Wyatt's eyes hardened.

"I'll kill her-!" He moved for the door.

I shot out of my seat. "No!"

"I'm with him, Chris. Need any help?" Edward said casually. Wyatt smirked at him darkly, reminding me of his evil self for a second before I shook myself out of it.

"Sure-"

"No, no, no! _No_ you will _not_!" I glared at the two of them.

Wyatt seemed surprised… and angry. "Why the hell _not_?!"

"Be-because! They don't deserve it! And- and Mel-!" I fell back into the chair my face falling into my shaking hands. "_We need to find Mel_."

* * *

**Halliwell Manor

* * *

**

"There _has_ to be something we can do!" Paige yelled glaring at the book. Piper looked at her with miserable eyes. Leo stood off to the side, refusing to look at Piper. She had told him what happened and he was not happy with her one bit.

"We could write a spell?" Phoebe offered. Piper looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes!" She said triumphantly, jumping off the couch. "We can write a spell to rid him of whatever it is that's killing him!"

Leo finally looked at his wife, the inner Elder and whitelighter attacking him at once. "Piper-"

"No." She looked at him with hard eyes, her mind already made up. "He is our _son_, Leo. I'm not just going to let him die." He forced himself not to say what he wanted to.

* * *

**Cullens Residence

* * *

**

I sighed as the Cullens stared at me in disbelief. Rosalie looked as ready to murder my family as Wyatt had. Jasper looked as if he was in shock, as did Emmett and Esme. Carlisle looked at a loss of words and Alice just looked plain sad. I knew Edward was angry but I refused to focus too much on his anger… or my own feelings. I shook my head slowly at them.

"I will kill your family." Rosalie said with a small growl. "And then I'll kill that worthless human-"

"You will do no such thing." I glared at my best friend. "Bella might have just been possessed."

"Do you have any proof of that?" Emmett finally spoke, his own voice gaining an edge to it.

I shut my green eyes. "I saw her body on the ground and then the demon outside of her body."

"She could have willingly done something to make this demon go in her." Rosalie growled.

"Maybe." I said softly before glancing up at Edward, who had no expression on his marble face. I suppressed a glare at him. "But we don't know for sure."

"So-!"

"So we are not going to do anything!" Our tempers matched, that was one good thing about Rosalie and I. She glared at me lightly, before falling back into her seat with a huff, her blonde hair falling around her face. I sighed and ran a hand down my face.

"Can we focus on finding Melinda before we do anything rash?" I muttered.

"I think Chris is right." Carlisle finally spoke. "We should focus our energy on finding his sister, and then we can worry about his family." The rest of the Cullens nodded reluctantly.

"The demon's name's Vereor." I supplied them with information I seemed to have left out from our previous meeting. They nodded slowly. "He's after me… not Mel."

"Why?" Rosalie asked, her gaze lightening.

I shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

**Halliwell Residence

* * *

**

Phoebe did not want to write the spell and Piper seemed too happy to do so herself. As a matter of a fact, Phoebe did not even want to say the spell. She was beginning to think that Chris really had complied with the vampire and really did love him… all of free will. It was an odd feeling…

She found herself wondering why she did not believe him in the first place. She was the one who had fallen in love with a demon after all. And Cole really did love her back- "You alive?" Paige asked with a small smile, waving a hand in front of her older sister's face. Phoebe swatted at it before nodding slowly.

"I don't think we should let Piper do the spell." She stated quietly, gazing down at her linked hands.

"Why not?" Paige's eyes hardened.

"I mean- we don't even know what's killing him… we could just be making everything-"

"Done!" Piper ran into the room, brandishing a piece of paper triumphantly. Paige looked a Phoebe once more before running after Piper.

"Worse…" Phoebe muttered to herself as she was left once more in the kitchen by herself.

* * *

**La Push

* * *

**

Wyatt really was not a violent person. Or maybe that was just what Jacob kept telling himself. He shook his dark hair out of his face and gazed at the blonde standing resolutely at the shoreline. "Wyatt…" he began only to quiet once his boyfriend shook his head.

Wyatt took Jacob's hands in his own. "You know I love you, yeah?" He muttered, shying looking into the werewolf's dark eyes. Jacob nodded slowly. "I love Chris too." Wyatt said. "And I'd do anything…"

"I know." Jacob said slowly before he gazed out at the ocean. "He'd do anything for you too."

Wyatt smiled at him slightly before leaning down to peck his lips. "You're getting too tall…"

"Yeah and you smell like vampire and yet you don't hear me complaining." Jacob said with a scoff.

"Hey!" Wyatt laughed, pushing at him lightly. Jacob laughed himself. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Cullen Residence

* * *

**

"Life sucks." I said unexpectedly to Edward. The vampire looked over at me curiously before shaking his head with a small smile. "Or maybe just mine does." I concluded. I was lying on Edward's couch in his room as he sorted through some CD's.

"Life isn't that bad." He said softly as he slid one into the CD player. He walked towards me and sat down on the side of the couch, placing a hand on the side of my face.

"I'd rather be dead." I muttered angrily.

Edward pulled back sharply. "Don't say that."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Sorry." I said slowly. He sighed and placed his hand back on my cheek, leaning towards me and kissing me lightly. We did not really say anything else.

Later that day, I found myself alone. It was weird… being alone after having someone constantly by my side for the past few days. I shook my head, my hair falling into my eyes. I did have to do homework… no matter how much school didn't win in comparison with saving Melinda. My pen tapped against my history book with a boring and unfamiliar beat. I closed my eyes, thinking things through, drinking in the silence. And then it was not so silent anymore.

My eyes snapped open and looked at the demon before me. "Hello, Chris." He said with a smile in my direction.

I did not say a thing, just stared at him in disbelief and cursed my luck. Then he lunged, grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back. I let out a startled gasp before I kicked at his feet and telekinetically sent him flying across the room. He moaned lightly when his head connected with the wall. I was just about to orb out when I was grabbed from behind, I shut my eyes as the unfamiliar feeling of flaming overtook my body. It was different, much different from orbing. It was not as… _light _as orbing. And then my heart sank as I rematerialized in the underworld. Vereor was in front of me, laughing slightly. "Your family doesn't give you much credit Chris… you're a lot more powerful than you look." I flicked my wrists at him; trying (and failing) to freeze him… throw him across the room… _anything_. He chuckled, circling me. "Your powers don't work here." I kicked out at him, but someone caught my ankle and twisted it painfully.

"You-_why_?" I asked between clenched teeth. The demon holding onto my ankle squeezed it too hard and I winced before kicking said demon in the groin. He let out a grunt, dropping my foot to the ground.

"You'll see soon enough." Vereor said with a smile on his face. And that's when I felt it… the searing pain.

* * *

**Halliwell Residence

* * *

**

"… and rid him of the darkness within." Piper and Paige finished the spell. Phoebe decided to opt out, staring at her sisters with a worried look in her eyes. Nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Piper asked loudly.

"Beats me." Paige said. "Why don't we go see?" This time Phoebe went willingly.

* * *

**Underworld

* * *

**

I clutched at my heart, as my breathing got faster and faster. I looked at the demon with fearful eyes. "I think it's time you went home, don't you?" He grabbed my arm and we flamed once more. When we landed, I stumbled onto my bed, barely registering Melinda being thrown onto the ground beside me and the two demons flaming out.

"Chris!" Melinda yelled at me, rushing over to my side… just as I let out a blood-curling scream of agony and passed out.

When I woke up it was dark outside and there was a cold cloth on my forehead. I glanced to the side, at Wyatt, asleep in a chair. "Chris…" Edward's voice said, causing my attention to turn to him. He looked sad, worried...

I moaned before breaking off into a fit of coughing. His eyes darkened in pain and he gripped my hand even tighter. I was not at Grandpa's house… that was the first thing I noticed. I was at the Cullens house and every member of the family was cooped into their small living room. Esme stood off to the side, Carlisle beside her. Rosalie was in Emmett's arms, her eyes wide and fearful. Alice was beside Jasper, a look in her eyes as if she knew what was happening. Prue and Andy were there too… as was Grandpa… and dad and Melinda. Mom and the aunts were there too, and I was there was Wyatt was there. Then a sharp pain spread through my body and I unconsciously flinched.

Edward's hand gripped mine almost too tightly. "Carlisle!" He yelled forcefully. He seemed determined… determined to do something. The doctor was by my side and his hand checked the area where James had bit me. He looked at me with sad eyes and then back at Edward. "No…"

"He's going to die, Edward… if you don't _do_ something."

* * *

**A: N-** Yes, yes, yes you hate me. And this chapter is rather short… very short actually… sorry 'bout that. There is around two chapters left of this story…

* * *


End file.
